La rencontre qui changera nos vies
by Gwen who
Summary: Bella ne veut plus croire en l'amour après un traumatisme qui a changé sa vie à jamais. Edward, lui est cynique et à d'énormes préjugés sur les militaires.Leur rencontre est explosive mais avec des frères et sœurs qui se mêlent de tout. Un rapprochement est envisageable,qui peut peut-être même donner l'envie d'aimer à nouveau ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à toutes ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire, all human ( une fois qu'on y a goûter, on y prend goût :) )**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser si il y a des incohérences, je ne connais pas très bien le monde militaire et si vous voulez me faire remarquer quelque chose ou me signaler une erreur, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Petite précision avant de commencer : Bella est la plus gradée de la famille ( lieutenant), Jasper vient ensuite et enfin Emmett.**

 **Le grade de capitaine est plus élevé que celui de sergent . Major, l'est plus que capitaine .**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bon, je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais il va de soit que les personnages, sauf ceux créés par moi, ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Stéphanie Meyers. Et je ne touche aucun rémunération pour mon travail .**

Pdv de Bella

-Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ? Me demande Emmett.

-Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire , je le taquine.

-The Pop Rock va faire un concert pour nous soutenir , ça va foutre un peu d'ambiance, s'existe Emmett.

Emmett est mon frère , jumeau. Difficile à croire lorsque l'on nous vois pour la première fois. C'est le genre de mec qui fait 1,90 m et 100 kilos, je fais figure de naine à côté avec mon petit 1,70 m et mes 65 kilos. Il aime le sport et la mécanique plus que tout alors que moi , j'arrive à peine à dissocier une Citroën d'une Peugeot. A force de côtoyer des français , je ne cite que des marques françaises ! Moi je préfère la lecture et les études et surtout le calme mais ce n'est pas facile surtout que les trois quarts de mes collègues sont des hommes.

-Alors lieutenant Swan et adjudant Swan , on papote ? Nous taquine Jasper.

-Absolument major Withlock, je réponds en souriant. Jasper vient et fait une sorte d'accolade virile a Em . Ils sont ridicules tout les deux et pourtant je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter pour sauver la leur. Jasper est notre cousin et accessoirement le meilleur ami de mon frère .

À nos dix-huit ans , après la mort prématurée de nos parents dans un crash d'avion, Emmett et moi , nous nous étions engagés dans l'armée des États Unis d'Amérique. Après une formation de base, Em avait suivi une formation pour devenir mécanicien et avait rapidement gravi des échelons jusqu'à atteindre le rang d'adjudant, plutôt pas mal alors qu'il n'a fait aucune École Militaire pour être sous-officier. Quant à moi, j'étais partie pour suivre des études de médecine et était ressortie avec le rang de lieutenant, il y de cela trois mois. Mais je peux espérer rapidement passer lieutenant colonel dans les deux ans.

Jasper, lui a fait une École Militaire , sois disant pour veiller sur nous, mais depuis petit , il était passionné par l'histoire de notre pays et plus particulièrement la guerre de Sécession et son engagement n'était que la suite logique.

Nous avons eu de la chance car nous étions tout les trois stationnés sur la même base même si nos activités diffères car j'ai oublié de préciser mais Jasper est stratège . C'est lui qui permet de savoir sur quel front attaquer l'ennemi et d'élaborer des stratégies permettant de vaincre nos adversaires avec un minimum de perte humaine et de temps. Il est dans les premiers à être envoyé au front tout comme Em et moi. Il faut bien des mécaniciens pour la maintenance des chars et autres véhicules et des médecins pour soigner tout les soldats.

-Tu le savais ? Je demande à Jasper.

-C'était en pour parler mais oui, j'espère seulement que les gars vont se tenir car d'après ce que je sais, la bassiste et la chanteuse sont deux très belles femmes et pour le pianiste, les femmes de cette base vont se transformer en midinette overdosée d'hormone, rigole Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent mais leur musique est vraiment pas mal, et puis ça fera du bien au moral après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six mois, je rétorque. Tu sais quant est ce qu'ils vont se produire ? Je questionne mon cousin.

-D'après ce que je sais, cela se fera le premier samedi de septembre, donc dans trois semaines.

-Cool, des bombes sur la base, j'espère qu'elles ne vont pas la faire péter ! Rigole Emmett à sa propre blague, il est désespérant !

On se lance un regard désespéré avec Jasper avant que je ne regarde ma montre. Merde ! Je prends mon service de nuit dans moins de dix minutes !

-Les gars, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais certains ont du travail !

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que je laisse les garçons pour rejoindre mon poste. Je salue rapidement les infirmières Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory qui sont plus ici pour trouver un mari que pour soigner nos collègues et Mike Newton, lui aussi infirmier et qui pendant un moment me poursuivait par ses assiduités jusqu'à ce qu'à l'entraînement je lui brise le nez au corps à corps. Ces trois là sont la honte de notre Armée par leur comportement bien qu'ils soient plutôt efficaces.

Un geste que je n'ai absolument pas regretter et qui avait bien fait rire les garçons surtout Emmett qui n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer . Jasper, lui avait été plus réservé mais ne s'était pas gêné pour se foutre de sa tête .

Et je salue enfin les médecins, Angela Weber, avec qui j'ai fait toute mes études, elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie et m'avait pas mal soutenu après la tragédie de février . Et enfin , mon chef de service , le colonel Eleazar Denali. Un homme d'une grande sagesse et qui s'évertue à trouver une bonne entente au sein du service, le personnel étant plus nombreux dans la journée . Il est pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une figure paternelle (au sein de l'armée) parfois sévère mais toujours juste que ce soit à la base comme au front car bien que médecin, nous sommes d'abord et avant tout des soldats.

Ma garde se passa sans anicroche et sans blessés majeurs à part deux soldats qui s'étaient blessés lors d'un saut en parachute de nuit. La nouvelle de la venue de The Pop Rock s'étant répandu, nous avions du , j'englobe la plupart du service et des patients, supportés les cancans incessant des deux commères de la base qui fantasmaient sur le pianiste et de Mike qui en rajoutait une couche avec la bassiste et la chanteuse. A la fin de ma garde, je n'avais qu'une envie ; en prendre un pour taper sur les deux autres !

C'est avec bonheur que je rentre à mon appartement alloué par la base, vu mon grade j'aurais pu prétendre à plus grand mais n'ayant pas de famille et d'enfants, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, de plus de cette façon , j'habite dans le même immeuble que les deux hommes de ma vie. Je m'endors après avoir manger un peu et régler mon réveil pour 14 h , sachant qu'il est 8 h , je n'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup et puis les cauchemars viendront me réveiller bien plus tôt. Ce qui n'a pas loupé , a 12 h , je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Je mange et me prépare pour mon footing quotidien autour de la base, 1h30 plus tard, je suis de retour plus transpirante que jamais et je filai sous la douche.

Je n'attaque mon service qu'à 19 h et ai largement le temps de m'occuper de mes tâches ménagères , étant à peine 14 h. Je pris sans tarder la route pour le supermarché en dehors de la base et acheta de quoi nourrir un régiment sachant qu'Em passera par chez moi. Je me demande comment on peut être jumeaux, il mange l'équivalent de trois assiette chaque fois qu'il vient chez moi et c'est le cas depuis que nous sommes gamins. Je m'étonne même qu'il ne m'ait pas mangé alors que nous étions encore dans l'utérus de notre mère , sans doute que d'avoir deux poches différentes à dû aider !

En arrivant aux urgences, je suis en effet urgentistes mais j'ai une formation de base en chirurgie, pédiatrie , obstétrique... Je sais me débrouiller avec à peu près tout les domaines ce qui est indispensable en tant que médecin militaire. Donc en arrivant , les voix suraiguës et nasillardes des deux greluches m'accueillent , quelle mauvaise façon de commencer ma garde !

-Mallory, Stanley , vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de thé alors occupez vous de vos patients qui attendent au lieu de jacasser , je tonne après avoir revêtu mon uniforme. Elles émettent un grognement avant de se bouger l'arrière train à la lenteur d'une grand mère et c'est insulter les grands mères !

-Et avec plus d'énergie et en répondant : " oui lieutenant ", je les réprimande.

Les deux bécasses m'exaspèrent au plus au point, si seulement elles ne parlaient que maintenant mais non, je sais d'avance qu'après le concert , cela sera encore pire .

Et cela n'a pas loupé , durant trois semaines à chacune de mes gardes que je partageais malheureusement avec les Sergents Mallory et Stanley et le Capitaine Newton, mettaient à rude épreuve mes nerfs mais l'apothéose fut lorsque l'on annonça ceux qui étaient de garde ce soir là et c'est le colonel Denali qui a eu l'immense privilège de le faire. Je rigole encore en voyant leurs visages dépités .

-Bon , les personnes suivantes travailleront le soir de la venue de The Pop Rock, je sais c'est injuste mais c'est la vie, commence le colonel alors que tout le personnel des urgences est réuni dans la salle de conférence. Les sergents Stanley et Mallory ainsi que le capitaine Newton assureront la partie infirmière , le lieutenant Weber ainsi que le major Volturi, vous assurerez la partie médicale. Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui , rompez, ordonne le colonel devant les protestations des bécasses. Je rejoins Angela et lui demande :

-Ça va pas trop déçu ?

-Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas franchement le style de musique que j'écoute et puis Ben m'avait déjà emmené à un de leur concert. Ça ne me dérange pas de louper le spectacle, le plus chiant sera de supporter les autres infirmiers, rigole mon amie.

Ben est son mari, lui aussi médecin militaire mais spécialisé en pédiatrie , cet homme est un ange et est parfait pour Angie.

Et vient enfin le soir du concert, je rejoins Emmett qui est tout seul car Jasper a eu l'immense honneur d'accueillir le groupe . Mon nounours de frère n'a qu'une seule envie ; passer derrière les rideaux pour rejoindre les coulisses et vérifier si la bassiste est aussi belle en vrai qu'en photo. Celui là ne changera jamais !

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'attends vos avis. A la semaine prochaine. La publication de fera tous les vendredis sauf contretemps de ma part .**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou,**

 **Merci à Guest, Idrill, larosesurleau, crazybells et xTenShiax pour leur review qui me font très plaisir ! Merci aussi pour le bon accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fic.**

 **J'ai oublié de le préciser la semaine passée mais les chapitres seront d'un point de vu alterner. Une fois Bella, une fois Edward. Certaines trouveront peut être que cela ralentit le développement de l'histoire, je trouve le contraire et permettra d'exploiter la personnalité complexe de Bella et de decouvrir les liens entre les personnages ainsi que leur évolution !**

 **J'arrête de parler et bonne lecture !**

Pdv d'Edward

Je suis dans la salle de conférence et notre agent qui n'est autre que notre mère, vient de nous faire signer un contrat nous permettant de nous produire sur scène pour soutenir nos troupes. Un concert pour des militaires, une blague, nous ne faisons pas de concert pour des militaires. Avec mes deux soeurs , Rosalie d'un an l'ainée , une grande blonde pulpeuse et aux yeux plus bleus que le ciel et plus purs que tout les saphirs réunis et ma soeur cadette d'un an aussi qui est le contraire de Rosalie. Alice est une petite brune débordant d'énergie et qui sourie tellement que je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas avoir de crampes aux zygomatiques . Quant à moi, Edward Cullen, je suis brun avec des reflets roux et des yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes. A nous trois nous formons The Pop Rock, pourquoi pas The Cullen's ? Trop classique.

Alice est la chanteuse du groupe , Rosalie , la bassiste et moi, le pianiste quoique qu'il m'arrive aussi de chanter.

Nous remplissons des stades entiers, nous nous étions produit pour l'anniversaire de la présidente Clearwater et nous nous étions produit dans le monde entier mais jamais devant une bande de mâles en rute et qui portent des uniformes !

-Maman, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça ? je demande à Esme.

-Et pourquoi pas ? rétorque ma mère. C'est une très bonne publicité pour le groupe et ils ont besoin de soutient et de divertissement de temps en temps. Ca ne gène pas tes soeurs alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? Le problème c'est qu'ils ne comprennent pas la musique, surtout le piano, c'est une bande de gars en rute qui ne vont pas se gêner pour draguer Rose et Alice ! je m'emporte.

-Tu verses dans le mélodramatique, me répond Rose , et nous sommes parfaitement capable de remettre des hommes à leur place avec Alice et ce sont des hommes , pas des animaux !

-De toute façon le contrat est signé, tu n'as donc pas le choix ! Tu iras un point c'est tout ! Et arrête de faire l'enfant, tu as 27 ans , me gronde Esme devant mon air boudeur.

-Pour quand est prévu le spectacle ? je demande résigné.

-Dans trois semaines, vous serez accueillis dès le matin par le général Uley qui vous conduira en personne jusqu'aux loges et les répétitions auront lieu l'après midi. Dès 20 h, vous monterez sur scène pour 2 heures de show, suivi d'une séance de dédicaces . Vous avez d'autres questions ?

-Tu viendras comme la fois à Portland ? lui demande Alice .

-Oui, avec votre père. Nous connaissons bien un colonel qui a fait médecine avec Carlisle.

Carlisle, c'est notre père, le seul à ne pas être dans le show-biz. il est médecin, plutôt réputé et spécialisé en neuro-chirurgie. La crème de la crème comme on dit. C'est plutôt rare qu'il nous accompagne lors de nos déplacement en raison de son métier mais essayant toutefois, le plus souvent possible. Esme nous accompagne rarement en tournée pour cette raison, préférant passer du temps en compagnie de son mari ce qui est bien normal .

Nous avons passé trois semaines a planifié le spectacle, quels titres interprétés ? dans quel ordre ? et bien sûr les costumes de scène. Alice étant fan de mode tout comme Rosalie mais à un moindre niveau pour cette dernière pour mon plus grand soulagement ; je n'aurais jamais pu survivre jusqu'à l'âge honorable de 27 ans si tel n'avait pas été le cas. Le choix des costumes est primordiale pour mes soeurs et je n'ai pas d'autres solutions que de me soumettre. On pourra dire ce qu'on veut mais les femmes nous mènent par le bout du nez et gouvernent le monde !

il fut décider que mon solo au piano au milieu du spectacle permettrait aux filles de changer de costumes ,quant à moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir , je resterai tel quel du début à la fin. Une petite défaite pour les démons qui me servent de soeurs mais une grande victoire pour moi.

il est à peine 8 heure et je suis déjà dans la voiture nous menant à la base militaire, buvant ainsi mon troisième café du matin. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le matin mais c'est le matin qui ne m'aime pas. Durant le trajet, les filles n'arrêtent pas de discuter et de se questionner si il y aura des beaux militaires ... sur une base militaire ! Être toujours célibataires à 28 et 26 ans ne les arrange pas . je ne suis pas méchant, juste réaliste. Et pourtant , ce n'est pas faute de prétendants pour elles et de prétendantes pour moi, mais tout les membres de The Pop Rock sont célibataires au grand damne de notre mère qui ne rêve que de nous caser et heureux en ménage comme elle l'est elle-même avec mon père. Elle n'est portant pas si vieille ayant eu Rose à 20 ans à peine, mais non, ma mère veut des petits enfants et cela fait déjà quelques années qu'elle nous bassine à ce sujet .

Arrivés à la base, le sentinelle contrôle nos papiers et un homme blond en uniforme s'approche de nous.

-Bonjour, je suis le major Jasper Withlock, je serais votre guide. Le général Uley ayant un empêchement, dit-il en tendant la main pour nous saluer. Il s'attarde un peu plus longtemps que nécéssaire face à Alice. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tous des mâles en rutes !

-Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrez vos quartiers pour la journée.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la grande scène au milieu d'un champ que je suppose être le lieu où s'entraînent habituellement les soldats.

-Oui, c'est exact mais pour que le maximum de personnes puissent assister au concert de ce soir, les entraînements ont été suspendu et seul l'hôpital fonctionnera avec un service réduit.

Merde ! J'ai dû pensé à voix haute.

-Si vous avez la moindre questions, n'hésitez pas. Je suis là pour vous répondre dans la mesure du possible, déclare le major avec un sourire éclatant digne d'une pub colgate .

-Vous êtes célibataire ? demande Alice avec intérêt.

Le major reste choqué un instant avant de reprendre contenance.

-Alice, je la gronde. Je prends mon rôle frère ainée très au sérieux dès qu'il s'agit d'homme et en l'absence de nos parents qui ne nous rejoindront que pour le diner chez le colonel Denali.

-Je m'informe, rétorque-t-elle. Je veux savoir si la vie de famille est compatible avec une carrière dans l'armée.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur exemple à prendre,intervient alors le major. je veux dire par là que je sais que certains de mes collègues sont mariés et parents mas ce n'est pas mon cas. Mais je vois ma famille régulièrement, rajoute le major.

Je vois sur le visage de ma soeur qu'elle est ravie de cette réponse. harrg ! Ce n'est pas possible.

-Bon voici vos loges, vous pouvez vous y reposer quelque temps et je viendrais vous chercher pour le déjeuner.

Et il nous laisse, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Je suis furieux alors que Rose rigole, elle ne m'aide pas.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de draguer ce soldat ? Comme ça ? je gronde.

-Oh ce n'est pas méchant ,laisse la Ed, Alice est assez grande pour draguer un bel homme qui lui plait, ne t'en déplaise, elle a 26 ans ! m'engueule mon ainée.

-Parfaitement, renchérit ma cadette.

Je me renfrogne , elles ont décidé de comploter contre moi et c'est jamais bon pour moi dans ces cas-là .

Je n'insiste pas et profite du temps mise à disposition pour composer un peu car si le groupe s'appelle The Pop Rock, nous faisons tout les styles ou presque ; en passant par quelque chose de classique ou plus moderne et des fois plus jazzy . Nous collaborons souvent avec d'autres artistes pour mélanger les genres et ne pas être catégoriser, ce qui nous permet d'avoir un public très hétéroclite et c'est ce qui fait la richesse de notre répertoire. Je m'occupe principalement de la partie instrumentale mais il m'arrive aussi d'écrire des textes ce qui permet d'alléger Alice et Rosalie. Nous faisons rarement appelle à un auteur et compositeur extérieur prouvant au reste du monde que nous ne sommes pas des musiciens de pacotille.

A 12 h pile , le major revient nous chercher pour le déjeuner qui se déroule au mess, à la cantine quoi. Alice le questionne sur sa famille, son travail, bref sur sa vie . Il a l'air très gentil mais par principe, je ne l'aime pas à part à un moment. Nous étions à table lorsqu'un groupe de soldats avec à sa tête un blond au visage presque enfantin passa près de notre table et firent des remarques tout à fait déplacer sur les soeurs . J'étais sur le point de perdre mon calme lorsqu'il intervient .

-Newton, excusez vous auprès des dames, ordonne le major.

-Sinon quoi , Withlock ? Répond ce Newton. Tu vas allez te plaindre à Swan ?

Le major Withlock se renfrogne avant de contre attaquer.

-Il me semble que tu n'es dans les bonnes grâce d'aucun des deux et que le lieutenant Swan se fera un plaisir de faire de ta vie un enfer, le fait que tu travailles ce soir le prouve bien. Tu es un militaire alors comporte toi comme tel et excuse toi auprès des dames. Je n'hésiterai pas à faire un rapport d'incident pour manquement de respect à ton supérieur et à civil , ce serait dommage ne penses tu pas ?

Le soldat perd peu à peu de sa superbe et des couleurs par la même occasion. Je ne sais pas qui est ce lieutenant Swan mais il lui fait drôlement peur.

-Excusez moi mesdames, récit-il penaud.

-Bien, maintenant rompez capitaine.

-Bien major, dit-il avant d'exécuter le salue militaire.

-Ce soldat est une vraie plaie et ne représente en aucun cas l'armée de façon juste . Je vous rassure , nous ne sommes pas tous comme lui et je tiens à m'excuser pour son comportement inapproprié.

Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais Alice tombe encore plus sous son charme.

Le reste du repas et les répétions se déroulent sans incidents et à 18h30, avec nos parents nous nous rendons chez le colonel Denali pour partager un diner léger , le spectacle commençant dans une heure et demi. Les filles sont déjà maquillées et coiffées, il ne manquera que les retouches et les costumes et ce sera tout.

-Alors comment s'est passée votre journée sur la base ? s'interessent le colonel et sa femme Carmen.

Alice lui narre l'incident du déjeuner et le colonel, Eleazar peste.

-C'est pas vrai, ce Newton m'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs, le major Withlock est un bon soldat, il a eu raison de le recadrer. Savez vous de quel Swan parlait-il ? nous demande Eleazar.

-Le lieutenant , il me semble,j'interviens.

-C'est un bon médecin, dommage qu'elle doive se coltiner une équipe pareil d'infirmier. Tu devrais la voir Carlisle même toi tu serais impressionner.

-Elle ? s'étonne mon père.

-Oui, rigole son ami. J'ai plusieurs femmes sous mes ordres, j'ai deux très bonnes urgentistes et le lieutenant Swan en fait parti. Vous la verrez peut-être ce soir au concert, c'est une vraie mélomane. Cependant , je ne l'ai jamais entendu venter les mérites du physique d'Edward contrairement à d'autres, rigole encore le colonel.

Le repas se déroule très vite et nous devons retourner à nos loges sous l'escorte du colonel.

-Je vous laisse mes amis, nous allons nous installer pour avoir les meilleures places.

Le concert se passe bien, le public est plus réceptif que je ne l'avais pensé au prime abord et à notre sortie de scène , nous retournons dans nos loges nous changer avant la séance de dédicaces prévue. Nous sommes accueillis par une grosse voix moqueuse.

-Alors Jasper , on ne sait plus porter des caisses sans se faire mal ?

-Ta gueule Em, lui répond froidement le major.

-Em, va chercher ma trousse de secours au lieu de te foutre de sa gueule, tu seras plus utile, lui rétorque une voix féminine, une belle voix, un peu autoritaire mais aussi douce.

-Alors Jazz, quelque chose ou quelqu'un t'as déconcentré, peut-être ? demande malicieusement la voix.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Bella, je comptais sur toi pour être dans mon camp ! s'offusque Jasper.

-C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il te faut, dit le colosse qui débarque devant nous avant de se stopper. Vous n'êtes ni Bella , ni Jasper.

-C'est certain, raille Rosalie.

-Mais vous êtes toute aussi belle qu'elle mais euh... je m'égare. Je suis l'adjudant Emmett Swan, se présente-t-il.

-Rosalie, Alice et Edward Cullen, nous présente Rose à son tour.

-Emmett, retentit la voix de toute à l'heure, tu dragueras plus tard, j'ai besoin de ma trousse maintenant si tu ne veux pas porter Jazz jusqu'à l'hôpital et prendre le risque de croiser les sergents Mallory et Stanley.

-Je dois vous laisser, enchanté. J'arrive Bella, dit-il en partant.

-Et bien le moindre que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a de beaux militaires sur cette base, dit rêveusement Rosalie.

Et encore une de touchée, heureusement que je suis le seul de cette famille avec un minimum de bon sens !

 **Comment trouvez vous Edward et les Cullen ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, à la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou à toutes et tous ? Je suis ravie des critiques et du bon accueil que vous faites à cette fiction , cela me touche beaucoup. Merci à celles qui l'ont déjà ajouté en favori ou en follow.**

 **Merci aussi à DavianThule, Pims10, Linou2701, crazybells, xTenShiax, canada02 et larosesurleau pour leur commentaires !**

 **Voici le chapitre de la rencontre, j'espère que cela vous plaira . Bonne lecture !**

Pdv de Bella

Le spectacle était vraiment fantastique, j'ai adoré surtout le solo au piano au milieu. Les filles du groupe s'étaient éclipser pour changer de tenue , apparemment. Le concert était à peine fini qu'Emmett me pris par le bras pour rejoindre Jasper qui avait été assigné au guide du groupe et au rangement du matériel où à peine étions nous entrés dans les coulisses, que j'entendis un juron , caractéristique de mon cousin lorsqu'il se blesse et je le retrouve avec une large entaille sur l'avant bras, pissant le sang. Evidemment, Emmett y va de sa remarque tandis que je m'approche de Jazz qui est tout rouge et n'a qu'un seul nom dans la bouche : Alice , la chanteuse du groupe. Je retiens un ricanement qui risquerait de le vexer.

-Alors Jasper? On ne sait plus bouger des caisses sans se blesser ? rigole Emmett.

Jasper le regarde méchamment avec l'envie de lui faire bouffer son commentaire. Apparemment, il est d'humeur susceptible ce soir.

-Ta gueule Em, lui répond notre cousin.

Je décide d'intervenir avant que sa blessure ne s'infecte et que la situation ne s'envenime.

-Em, va me chercher ma trousse de secours au lieu de te foutre de sa gueule, tu seras plus utile , j'ordonne à mon frère qui nous laisse tout les deux, j'en profite un peu pour le taquiner.

-Alors Jazz, quelque chose ou quelqu'un t'as déconcentrer peut-être ? je demande malicieusement .

Il me regarde offensé alors que je comprime sa plaie avec son uniforme pour arrêter saignement.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Bella, je comptais sur toi pour être dans mon camp, me dit Jasper avec une mine de chien battu. Il sait très bien que je ne résiste pas à cette tête ce depuis que nous sommes gamins, cette tête est ma faiblesse mais je la vaincrai ! Un jour, je l'espère !

Emmett rompt le lien magique de la tête de Jazz à mon plus grand soulagement, j'étais à deux doigt de me faire avoir cette fois.

-C'est bon , j'ai ce qu'il te faut , beugle Emmett mais pas de trace physique. Il est passé où celui là ?

je l'entends parler un moment et il prend une voix charmeuse, il ne changera décidément jamais. Un soupire d'exaspération m'échappe et je lance :

-Emmett, tu dragueras plus tard, j'ai besoin de ma trousse maintenant si tu ne veux pas porter Jazz jusqu'à l'hôpital et prendre le risque de croiser les sergents Mallory et Stanley !

Qu'on soit d'accord, je pourrais porter mon cousin mais il est un peu lourd, 85 kilos de muscles , ça pèse ! Je le vois rappliquer avec ma trousse que je lui arrache presque des mains et prends de quoi désinfecter mes mains , mets mes gants en latex et désinfecte la plaie pendant qu'Em ronchonne.

-Je ne draguais pas d'abord, je faisais connaissance avec les membres de The Pop Rock.

Je finis de nettoyer la plaie qui va nécessiter des points, heureusement que dans ma trousse, j'ai des fils de suture.

-Jazz, ça va faire mal, il faut recoudre, je dis en lui injectant de la lidocaïne pour anesthésier localement, et je commence le travail.

-Putain, tu ne peux pas être plus douce, beugle Jazz ce qui ameute le staff et je vois débarqué le colonel,sa femme et la famille Cullen au complet.

-Lieutenant, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi le major Wihlock cris comme un nouveau né alors que vous charcutez son bras ? me questionne mon supérieur.

-Il s'est ouvert avec une caisse et ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital et préfère jouer les durs donc je le recouds ici.

-Vous le recousez ici ? demande presque hystérique la chanteuse du groupe, Alice. Apparement, elle s'inquiète pour lui, c'est mignon !

-C'est cela et voilà j'ai terminé, je dis en posant un pansement sur les ponts de suture.

-Vous êtes blessé ? Pas trop gravement , j'espère, s'inquiète-t-elle auprès de Jasper qui est rouge d'embarras . Je range tranquillement mon matériel alors que je sens un regard sur moi, je me retourne et croise deux émeraudes du plus bel homme qu'il m'ai été de voir.

Le colonel se tourne vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et lui dit :

-Je te l'avais bien dit que le lieutenant Swan travaillait très bien.

Je rougie sous le compliment et tout les regards se tournent vers moi.

-C'est vous le lieutenant Swan ? me demande le pianiste visiblement sous le choc.

-En personne, pourquoi cela vous pose un problème ? je demande en retour, légèrement sur la défensive.

-Non, c'est juste que je vous imaginai différemment.

Je le regarde étonnée, pourquoi m'imaginait-il différemment ? Il ne me connait pas, Jasper a dû remarquer mon trouble et m'explique.

-Nous avons croisé le capitaine Newton au mess à midi, il s'est permis de faire des commentaires totalement hors de propos. Je lui ai gentiment dit que si il ne s'excusait pas, je te ferais part de ses agissement, Emmett a peut-être était mentionné également.

-Je comprends mieux, je dis, puis me tournant vers l'assistance. Je suis le lieutenant Isabella Swan et je travaille sous les ordres du colonel Denali que vous connaissez visiblement. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les désagréments que vous a causé le capitaine Newton.

-Enchanté, je suis Esme Cullen et voici mon mari, le docteur Carlisle Cullen et nos enfants, Alice,Rosalie et Edward, se présente une jolie femme et en désignant les personnes qu'elle présente. Le colonel et le major se sont déjà excusés pour le comportement du capitaine, m'indique-t-elle.

Je me sens mal à l'aise soudainement et déclare.

-Je vais vous laisser. Colonel, je salue en hochant la tête, mesdames, messieurs . Jasper passe à l'hôpital dans quatre jours pour faire retirer tes points et passe si ça te démange ou te fait mal, bonne soirée.

-Bella, reste , me demande Emmett.

-Pourquoi ? je demande. Je veux dire , personne n'a besoin de moi, la séance de dédicaces va bientôt commencer, Jasper est soigné et toi tu es un grand garçon. La journée a été fatigante, je vais rentrer dormir. Puis en me tournant vers les trois stars. Le concert était formidable, félicitation . Au revoir et bon retour. Madame et docteur Cullen, au plaisir. Colonel, je vous vois demain à l'entraînement madame.

Je m'en vais . C'est vrai que la journée a été fatigante, les cauchemars ne m'ont laissé aucun répit. Je sais de quel mal je souffre mais je n'ai pas envie de consulter un psy de la base ou d'ailleurs. Je suis bien , en quelque sorte ; les cauchemars me rappellent certes ce qui est arrivé i mois mais aussi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon engagement. Ils sont comme un phare un soir de tempête, réconfortant. Emmett et Jasper sont au courant pour eux mais ne comprennent pas ce que je leur trouve. Ils n'ont pas tout vu tout vécu , n'étaient pas en première ligne, surtout Emmett mais je ne leur en veux pas, jamais. Ils me sont vitale, vitale à ma survie. Je crois que si ils n'étaient pas là, je ne serais plus de ce monde et ce depuis dix ans, depuis la mort de mes parents. Il ne me reste plus qu'eux et les savoir dans l'armée à risquer leur vie, surtout lorsqu'on ne part ensemble, me tue. Je ne pourrais jamais épouser un militaire, jamais. Cependant serais-je capable de renoncer à cette adrénaline et ces horreurs dans deux ans à la fin de mon contrat et retourner dans le civil ? Je n'en sais fichetrement rien. Em finit son contrat dans quelques mois et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il ne re- signera pas , idem pour Jazz dans un an. Mais avec la rencontre qu'ils ont fait ce soir, j'ai bon espoir. J'ai bien vu comment Emmett regardait Rosalie et cette dernière parraissait subjuguée par mon gros balourd de frère.

Je m'endors rapidement et pour la première fois depuis l'événement tragique, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars et j'ai dormis d'un sommeil sans rêves et réparateur. La rencontre avec un mystérieux pianiste aux yeux verts y serait-elle pour quelque chose ?

Non. Je ne le connais pas, on a échangé que trois mots tout au plus, ça ne peut pas être ça. Définitivement pas. Sauf que je pense à lui, encore lorsqu'à 8 heures, je rejoins ma section pour l'entraînement obligatoire une fois par semaine et le dimanche de préférence. J'enchaîne avec le tir ( même pour un médecin, cela peut être utile), les abdos, tractions et divers exercices avant de faire le parcours du combattant avec un sac de 30 kilos sur le dos. Et la section termine sa matinée par une promenade de santé ; 3 kilomètres de course à travers la base.

Je rentre exténuée, file sous la douche pour détendre mes muscles et file dans l'appartement d'en face, celui d'Emmett. Repas dominicale oblige ; on s'invite à tour de rôle pour que ce ne soit pas toujours la même personne qui cuisine. C'était mon tour la semaine passée et c'est le sien aujourd'hui. Emmett n'est pas un grand cuisinier mais il réussi parfaitement les pizzas maison. Je prends quant même temps de sonner après l'avoir surpris plusieurs fois dans des positions compromettantes , cela a traumatisé mes chastes yeux !

Cependant, ce ne fut ni mon frère ni Jasper qui m'ouvrit la porte.

-Que faites vous là ? me demande cette personne.

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question, je rétorque, pas fâcher mais surprise , très surprise .

-Où est Emmett ? je demande.

-Chez le major Withtlock, me répond cette personne.

Qu'est ce que cette personne fout chez mon frère et pourquoi celui ci est-il chez Jasper, un dimanche alors que c'est à lui de cuisiner ?

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé et qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne ? J'ai hâte de lire vos théories !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou à toutes !**

 _ **Après que certaines me l'ont fait gentillement fait la remarque, pour plus de cohérence, Bella n'est plus lieutenant mais lieutenant colonel ! Merci au deux personnes pour leur remarque !**_

 **Merci à Linou2701, crazybells,xTenShiax, Evermore01, larosesurleau, Pims10 et Guest pour leur review ! Vous aviez toutes bien** **deviner** **qui se cacher derrière la porte !**

 _ **J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtés de fin d'années , profitez de vos amis, de votre famille !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Pdv d'Edward

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la soirée a été fatigante. Après avoir croisé le géant, nous allons chacun dans notre loge pour quitter l'habit de scène et revêtir quelque chose de plus confortable. J'avais à peine finit de m'habiller qu'un cris de douleur retentit, je m'y précipite comme le reste de ma famille et je vois une femme qui recoud le major qui a le visage crispé par la douleur.

-Lieutenant-colonel , vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi le major Withtlock cris comme un nouveau né alors que vous charcutez son bras ? demande le colonel et posant ainsi la question que tout le monde se pose.

Le lieutenant colonel en question lui répond et Alice s'affole, ce qui fait naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la militaire. Elle se fou de sa tronche , non mais je rêve ! Elle se prend pour qui ? Je veux dire que toute personne normalement constituée serait inquiète dans cette situation et elle se paye la tête ma soeur.

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, elle se retourne vers moi comme si elle avait senti mon regard sur elle. Elle est vraiment belle, pas comme les femmes dans le show-bize, pas refaite. Une beauté naturelle qui n'en reste cependant pas moins agaçante, j'ai comme l'impression que le monde autour de moi s'est évaporé.

Je remarque à peine Eleazar qui parle à mon père pour lui dire :

-Je te l'avais bien dit que le lieutenant colonel Swan travaille très bien.

Elle rougit sous le compliment, ce qui la rend moins dure, plus mignonne. Elle n'est pas mignonne , c'est une folle qui recoud le bras de quelqu'un dans des coulisses ! Attends, minute, c'est elle le lieutenant colonel Swan ? Celle qui faisait peur au soldat de ce midi ? Je m'attendais plus à un gaillard comme le géant et après avoir entendu que c'était une femme, un vrai garçon manqué mais pas qu'elle soit aussi féminine que ça . C'est une femme comme elle qui fou les jetons à des militaires expérimentés ? Mais tu oublies que c'est aussi une militaire expérimentée, me dit ma conscience .

Je lui en fait la remarque et elle me répond sur la défensive. Elle commence à partir lorsque le grand gaillard, Emmett, tente de la retenir, je vois le regard de Rose s'obscurcir. Mais elle part quant même et nous restons abasourdi, enfin surtout moi je dois bien l'avouer.

La séance de dédicaces dura bien plus longtemps que prévu et le major ainsi que l'adjudant nous tiennent compagnie. Il était près de 2 h du matin lorsque tout pris fin. Il était bien trop tard ou tôt pour prendre le chemin du retour et le colonel proposa à mes parents de les héberger. Avec Alice et Rose, nous dormirons dans l'appartement d'Emmett tandis que ce dernier ira chez Jasper. Ils habitent tout les deux dans la même résidence et Emmett nous conduit jusque chez lui, nous fait visiter avant de partir. Je m'endors aussitôt allongé sur le canapé, j'ai laissé le lit aux filles.

Je n'émerge que bien plus tard dans la matinée, les filles sont déjà levées et ont préparé du café. Emmett doit toujours dormir parce qu'il n'est pas venu nous mettre dehors. Je regarde l'heure : 11h30, il est pourtant tard. Après que je me sois lavé, la sonnette retentit et Rose va ouvrir au visiteur pensant que c'est peut-être Emmett. Cependant c'est une vois féminine qui lui répond, je m'approche de telle façon que moi seul la voie et non l'inverse. C'est le lieutenant colonel de hier soir, que vient-elle faire chez Emmett un dimanche matin ? Sont-ils aussi proches que cela ? Je dois dire que j'espère que non car Rosalie est vraiment tombée sous le charme du grand gaillard, hier soir.

Et tu espères qu'elle soit libre pour toi, me souffle ma conscience.

N'importe quoi ! je m'insurge contre moi même.

-Où est Emmett ? demande-t-elle.

-Chez le major Withtlock, lui répond Rose..

Elle semble surprise puis en colère.

-Merci pour l'info, dit le lieutenant colonel Swan avant de baragouiner dans sa barbe et de partir.

-Où allez vous ? l'interroge ma soeur.

-Chez le major Withtlock, répond la militaire.

Elle part, je rejoins ma soeur sur le pas de la porte. Rose part et suit le lieutenant colonel , je me résigne à faire pareil, ne sachant pas où se trouve Alice.

Alors qu'arrivé sur le pallier correspondant à l'appartement du major, enfin je suppose, elle toque à la porte et un Emmett à moitié habillé la prend dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer, alors là je n'y comprends plus rien, il avait pourtant l'air intéressé par Rosalie, hier.

-Swan , tu va me lâcher , le menace-t-elle.

-Alors Bellisima, on est de mauvais poil , ce matin ? rigole le géant.

-Alors , on veut échapper à sa tâche de nous faire les meilleurs pizzas maisons que j'ai jamais mangé ? lui demande le lieutenant à son tour .

-Je vois que tu es passé par chez moi avant de venir, aller entre que je finisse ce que j'étais en train de faire.

-Mais on ne va pas laisser la belle Rosalie et le pianiste sur le pallier ? rétorque le lieutenant.

Rose et moi, nous nous tendons, merde , on est repéré.

-Bien sûr, approchez, je ne vais pas vous manger, à part pour Rosalie, j'ai pas encore décidé, rigole Emmett provoquant un léger rougissement à Rose. Surtout que la naine est déjà là.

La naine ? Alice ? Mais que diable fait-elle déjà ici ? Je vais devoir lâcher prise avec mes soeurs si je ne veux pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant l'âge de trente ans !

Nous rentrons dans l'appartement qui par son agencement ressemble assez à celui d'Emmett. La porte d'entrée se situe dans un petit vestibule qui s'ouvre sur la salon avec une cuisine américaine et un petit couloir se dessine à l'autre bout de la pièce, c'est là que se trouvent sans doute les chambres, la salle de bain et les toilettes.

Alice est déjà installée sur le sofa près de Jasper et tout les deux semblent en grande conversation.

-Alors Bella, tu viens m'aider avec les pizzas ? demande Emmett.

Elle le regarde, puis regarde Rose avec un air malicieux. Elle m'ignore totalement et je me sens mal à cette idée.

-Rosalie, vous cuisinez ? demande la militaire à ma soeur.

-On peut se tutoyer, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? demande ma soeur. Je me débrouille pourquoi ? la questionne-t-elle, surprise.

-Ca me va. Emmett prépare les meilleurs pizzas de la base et il lui faut de l'aide sauf que si j'y vais, il va râler à coup sûr avec toi, je suis sure du contraire.

Rose affiche une mine surprise devant la réponse de Bella mais part tout de même aider en cuisine.

-Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ? je l'interroge .

-Fait quoi ? me demande-t-elle innocemment .

-Vous savez très bien ! je m'emporte, la colère monte et cette militaire est insupportable. Ca , pourquoi avez vous inciter ma soeur à rejoindre votre ami dans la cuisine alors que vous savez qu'il lui plaît ? Ca vous amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ?

-Vous avez côtoyé trop de personnes égoïstes, vénales et intéressées dans votre milieu, monsieur Cullen ! s'emporte à son tour la belle militaire. J'ai bien vu qu'Emmett plaisait à votre soeur et je connais mon frère, je sais reconnaître les signes lorsqu'une femme lui plaît, or votre soeur lui plait énormément , j'ai voulu donné un petit coup de pouce à ces deux là et si cela ne vous convient pas, vous êtes prié d'aller vous faire voir !

-Votre ... votre frère ? je demande abasourdi.

-Oui, mon frère. Vous ne croyiez tout de même que ? C'est pas vrai ! s'exclame-t-elle avant de reprendre devant mon silence éloquant. Il s'est présenté, il le fait toujours. Nous portons le même nom de famille, cela ne vous a pas mit la puce à l'oreille ?

C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, mais j'étais bien trop perturbé par la beauté qui se trouve devant moi. C'est son frère, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir , ce colosse fréquente ma soeur ou du moins il le veut, tout les deux. Est-ce que cela me laisse le champs libre pour tenter ma chance avec Bella ? Peut-être pas avec nos deux métiers qui risquent de ne pas être compatibles ?

C'est Emmett qui me sort de mes pensées en revenant dans la pièce , alerté par les cris de sa soeur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demande-t-il

-Rien, je réponds avec empressement.

Il me regarde avec suspicion, n'étant pas dupe.

-Vraiment ? questionne-t-il en regardant sa soeur.

-Il a cru que toi et moi, dit-elle en les désignant, étions en couple et que je manipulais Rosalie et a insinué que je n'avais pas de coeur.

Je m'attends à prendre la raclée de ma vie ou au moins à devoir faire face à ce colosse mais à ma plus grande surprise et mon plus grand soulagement , il éclate d'un rire tonitruant, ameutant par la même occasion Alice et Jasper, prient dans une grande conversation.

-Emmett, le réprimande Bella, tu pourrais soutenir ta soeur quant même !

-Je te soutiens, mais avoue que c'est risible, toi et moi, en couple et pourquoi pas avec Jasper tant qu'on y est !

Je ne comprends plus rien, elle est en couple avec qui ?

Pas que ça te regarde, me dit ma conscience .

Bien sûr que si ça me regarde, le bonheur de mes soeurs est en jeu.

-C'est vrai que c'est comique, capitule Bella devant mon aire étonné. Quoi ? Vous ne pensiez pas que ? Alors pour vous, dès qu'une femme est proche d'un homme, elle est en couple avec ? Alors on va mettre les choses au point, je ne suis ni en couple avec Emmett qui est mon frère, jumeau de surcroit , ni avec Jasper qui est notre cousin ! Mais c'est pas possible ça, on n'est pas dans une téléréalité !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! je m'offusque.

-Non, vous l'avez sous entendu et c'est pire, répond-t-elle avec colère.

Je veux bien qu'avoir insinuer tout ça l'énerve légèrement mais à ce point ? Je ne comprends sa réaction, tout comme mes soeurs, seuls Jasper et Emmett ne semblent pas étonner. Elle a peut-être tendance à être colérique ou de faire dans l'exagération ? Pourtant ça ne colle pas avec ce que nous avons vu d'elle hier soir, ou avec le portrait qu'en a fait le colonel Denali.

-Bella, intervient Jasper, calme toi, t'énerver et perdre ton calme ne va pas arranger les choses. Tu veux aller te reposer le temps que les pizzas cuisent ?

-Non, je ne pourrais pas dormir de toute façon, je ne suis pas si fatiguée que cela.

Je ne dis rien mais vu ses cernes, elle manque visiblement de sommeil, vu comment son frère et son cousin la regardent, ils ne sont pas dupes non plus. Emmett s'approche et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, elle me lance un regard avant de fusillé son frère des yeux qui lui au contraire a un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

C'est Alice qui décide de prendre les choses en mains et de détendre l'atmosphère devenue pesante.

-Bon Bella, et si nous avions une discussion entre filles ? Tu nous apprendras des choses gênantes et embarrassantes sur ces deux beaux mecs ? Je suis sûre que les garçons pourront se passer de nous quelques instants. Rose, tu viens avec nous ?

-Eh, je suis une femme, bien sûr que je viens ! puis se tournant vers moi. Edward, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire la même chose . Et elles disparaissent dans une des chambres, guidées par Bella.

-J'ai l'impression que tu vas en prendre plein la tête et nous avec, rigole Emmett.

-Non, Bella ne va pas faire ça, essaye de nous rassurer ou plutôt de se rassurer le major.

-Elle va faire pire, ça fait des années qu'on est ensemble tout les trois, elle va faire pire, lui rétorque son cousin. Pourvue qu'elle ne fasse pas fuir Rosie avec ses histoire ! s'exclame Emmett de façon mélodramatique.

J'éclate de rire devant les mines défaites des garçons, des gaillards costauds comme eux et qui ont fait la guerre, ont peur de ce que le lieutenant pourrait raconter à mes soeurs et de les faire fuir ! C'est vraiment...

-Ne rigole pas trop ; tes soeurs vont faire la même chose et vont faire fuir , ou pas, Bella ! me prévient Emmett et j'arrête rire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, elle ne m'intéresse pas.

 _ **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Que va donc dire Bella et qu'est-ce qui peut bien la mettre dans un état pareil ?**_

 _ **La réponse la semaine prochaine !**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou à toutes !**

 **Merci à xTenShiax, Guest, larosesurleau et crazybells pour leur review !**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup !**

 **J'en profite pour répondre à une review sur OS: Un prince pas si idiot**

 **Kccb : Merci cela me fait très plaisir !**

 **Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rapatrier une baisse de commentaires et j'en suis un peu déçue . N'hésitez pas à en laisser un , je réponds toujours par MP ou sur le prochain chapitre pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte .**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Pdv de Bella

Alice et Rosalie m'entraînent avec elles et je les guide jusqu'à une des chambres pour qu'elles puissent me cuisiner et en apprendre plus Jasper et Emmett. Moi, je voulais juste manger une pizza faite maison !

Ceci dit, elles me paraissent plutôt sympathiques et beaucoup moins antipathique que Mallory et Stanley, ce n'est certes pas très compliqué ! Et elles ne tirent pas de conclusions hâtives comme leur frère. Non mais quel toupet celui là, d'abord il me case avec Em et ensuite avec Jazz, c'est plutôt flatteur ; ils sont tout les deux séduisant mais il a cru que je m'étais engagé pour trouver un mari ou quoi ? Et cette idée est beaucoup moins flatteuse.

-Alors Isabella, dis nous tout ce qu'on doit savoir sur Jasper et Emmett, rajoute-t-elle suite au regard noir de Rosalie, me supplie Alice sitôt la porte fermée.

-Bella, je la reprends, et puis pourquoi gâcher le suspense ? Je veux dire, ils vous plaise alors ça risque de gâcher l'image d'hommes forts que vous avez d'eux, je les taquine.

Et devant leurs mines défaites, j'ai compris que j'avais réussi à les faire marcher. A l'origine, je suis une mauvaise menteuse ou comédienne, mais à l'armée, on nous apprend à mentir, même à certain de nos collègues car certains projets sont top secrets. Celui qui ment le plus dans ma famille, c'est Jasper qui a un rôle plus "sensible" que celui de mon frère ou le mien.

-Je vous ai eu ! je rigole. Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir à leur sujet ?

-Déjà, si on leur plait ? demande Rosalie avec une certaine angoisse. Et si ils sont célibataires, c'est un bon début.

-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous leur plaisait, et même eux le sentiraient ! Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas pousser vers Emmett, encore moins si il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie et pour Jasper, la scène de hier soir était trop mignonne, je rigole. Vous étiez toutes les deux en admiration devant Em et Jazz et réciproquement, le taux d'amour dans l'air exploser dans les loges !

-Et oh ! Tu peux parler, se vexe Alice, tu n'étais pas en reste avec Edward, fait-elle la remarque.

-Tu as mal compris,c'était de la tension dû à l'énervement face à sa tête lorsqu'il a appris mon grade et certainement pas de la tension sexuelle comme vous ! je rectifie.

De toute façon, même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas prête à regarder un homme de cette manière, il est impossible qu'il se passe quoique ce soit, c'est trop tôt et je suis trop endommagée pour ce genre de chose, je rajoute pour moi.

-On va faire comme si on te croyait, me répondent septiques les deux sœurs.

-C'est une bonne chose que notre attirance soit partagée mais on veut apprendre plein de trucs sur les garçons ! demande Alice.

-Hum... par quoi commencer ? Jasper et Emmett sont très sportifs, tout les deux, bien que cela soit des activités différentes. Em adore la mécanique et Jazz, les jeux de réflexions, logique vu leur travail. Ils m'ont mené la vie dure pendant toute notre enfance et notre adolescence et ils m'avaient tout le temps dans leurs pattes. Ils sont très protecteurs et blagueurs, d'éternels gamins ! Pour le reste, vous allez devoir le découvrir toutes seules.

-Mais, aies un peu de solidarité féminine ! râle Alice.

-J'en ai ! je rétorque, mais j'ai aussi de la solidarité fraternelle !

-T'es pas marrante ! s'exclame Alice en râlant.

-C'est dommage, soupire Rosalie, nous qui voulions te rendre la pareille en te donnant des informations sur notre frère...

Je me tends avant de rétorquer.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ces informations ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il te plait et que tu lui plais ?

-Il ne me plait pas, je réponds vivement en me levant du lit.

-Si !

-Non ! je m'énerve cette fois.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver ! dit Rosalie.

-Je ne suis pas énervée, je réponds avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Je n'aime pas qu'on insiste, c'est tout.

-Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis désolée, s'excuse Alice.

-A table , cris Emmett depuis la cuisine, ce qui me permet d'éviter de répondre.

J'apprécie Alice et Rosalie , sincèrement mais nous ne nous connaissons depuis moins de 24 heures et je ne me vois pas leur déballer mes petits secrets que je ne révèle pas aux deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Jasper qui s'aperçoit que je suis légèrement tendue, propose un sujet de discussion léger, permettant aussi d'apprendre à mieux se connaitre et c'est ainsi que j'apprends que Rosalie est diplômée e droit de Yale, Alice de journalisme de Brown et Edward est diplômé de Julliard et a fait ses années théoriques de médecine à Princeton. Il n'a pas fait son internat, se focalisant sur la musique et le groupe qu'ils ont formé ses soeurs et lui.

Quant à nous, nous leur dévoilons le motif de notre engagement. Je n'aurais pas pu suivre des études de médecine sans intégrer l'armée. Nos parents nous avaient bien laissé un héritage, la maison de notre enfance et une petite somme d'argent mais qui n'était pas assez conséquente pour payer une université à tout les deux et il était hors de question de vendre la maison, alors c'était un bon compromis et lors de notre engagement, nous avions négocié une close nous permettant de stationner sur la même base, et grâce à mes excellents résultats au lycée et ceux d'Emmett au test d'aptitude, nous avions eu gains de cause.

J'évite consciencieusement le sujet des amours et au fil du repas j'arrive à me détendre, un peu, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas d'Edward, et oui, nous en étions à nous appeler par nos prénoms. Je le faisait avec ses soeurs et lui avec Em et Jazz, alors ne pas le faire l'un avec l'autre aurait paru suspect. Mais j'évite de trop le regarder ou de lui parler, j'essaye d'être naturelle mais Jasper me fait les gros yeux, il n'est pas dupe. Je ne peux même pas prétendre être mal à l'aise avec les hommes, ce serait mentir vu que je suis à l'aise avec mes collègues masculins.

Je suis tout simplement mal à l'aise avec lui pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure.

-C'est ça ma vieille et si tu arrêtais un peu de te mentir à toi même cocotte ? me souffle ma conscience.

C'est vrai que je sais ce qui ne va pas avec Edward : son comportement.

-Tu gèles.

-Ta gueule.

Ce mec est anti-militaire, bon d'accord pas vraiment mais il nous voit tous comme des brutes sans cervelles et il ne faut pas dire du mal de ma profession. Je me dois de défendre notre honneur.

-Dis surtout que depuis...

-TA GUEULE ! je hurle à ma conscience, même y penser est trop douloureux pour moi, c'est encore trop tôt.

-Ca ne va pas Bella ? me demande Emmett qui a enfin pu détourner son regard de Rosalie, je suis amère et alors je t'en merde !

-Si mais je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu, je dis devant la mine inquiète de mon frère et de mon cousin.

Emmett et Jasper se lèvent tout les deux et me raccompagnent jusqu'à la porte, je sens qu'ils vont me questionner.

-Tu as encore fait des cauchemars cette nuit ? demande Jasper.

-Non.

-Ne nous mens pas, insiste Emmett.

-Je n'en ai pas fait cette nuit, content ? je demande à bout de nerfs.

-Bella, tu devrais vraiment en parler à quelqu'un, il ne supporterait pas de te voir comme ça.

-T'en sais rien, je réponds piquée au vif. Ils savent que c'est un sujet sensible et même les abrutis que je me coltine au travail n'abordent pas ce sujet, jamais. Surtout depuis que je m'en suis prise à Mallory. Alors pourquoi, eux m'en parlent ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça, vous ne pouvez pas parler à sa place. VOUS N'ETES PAS LUI ! je m'énerve. Et quand je vous dis que je vais bien, je vais bien, je m'emporte avant de claquer la porte violemment.

Je me réfugie rapidement chez moi, dans cet appartement impersonnel où tout mes souvenirs sont cachés, jalousement préservés. Pas une photo de lui n'est présente, en tout cas visible. Il avait presque toujours été là pour moi et me dire que jamais plus je ne le reverrais c'est trop dur, alors pour la première fois depuis que c'est arrivé, je m'effondre et je pleurs. Je pleurs jusqu'à avoir mal à la tête, je pleurs jusqu'à en être fatiguée, je pleurs même si je sais que ca ne le ramènera pas. Mais je pleurs pour me libérer. Même à son enterrement, je n'avais pas pleuré, je m'étais montrée forte pour sa famille, la mienne et pour nos collègues et plus tard, je m'étais refusée ce droit, m'accablant surtout lorsque j'ai appris dans le journal, le suicide de son père. Cet homme avait perdu son fils et il ne s'en était pas remis, il lui rester pourtant deux filles mais il n'avait pas supporté et avait mis fin à ses jours. J'avais pensé à faire pareil mais je suis la seule famille qu'il reste à Emmett et je n'ai pas pu lui infliger ça.

Alors depuis, j'essaye de paraître enjouée, de faire mon deuil mais je n'y arrive pas à l'être vraiment, à vivre ma vie. Je me suis forgée une carapace qui date de la mort de mes parents, alors je ris, plaisante et parfois, je suis vraiment heureuse seulement la réalité me rattrape toujours, je suis orpheline, lui est mort et j'ai vu plus d'horreurs que de merveilles. Certains diront qu'en plus de souffrir de SSPT ( Syndrome Stress Post Traumatique ), je suis dépressive. Je ne le suis pas, peut-être que le déni me consume mais je ne fais pas de dépression.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, assise à même sol de mon salon à pleurer mais quant enfin je reprends mes esprits, le jour commence à décliner et avec lui ma fureur et toujours la même question ; pourquoi lui, pourquoi eux et pas moi ? Je culpabilise d'avoir réagis de manière aussi excessive face à l'inquiétude de mon frère et de Jasper. J''ai honte aussi que les Cullen aient assisté à ma crise de nerfs. Il me semble que dans l'après midi, à travers mon brouillard, avoir entendu des coups à la porte mais je n'en ai pas la certitude.

Je me prépare vite fait de quoi manger après m'être relever toute engourdie d'avoir tenu la même position des heures durant. Je prends un paracétamol pour ne pas me réveiller avec des courbatures demain car j'attaque une série de garde de journée. Je prends quant même la peine de me laver avant de me coucher. Je repense à lui, aux paroles d'Emmett. Il a raison,, il ne voudrait pas me voir dans cet état d'automate et dans un état d'esprit aussi déplorable, alors c'est décider, à partir de demain, je me reprends en main et je ne dis pas que ce sera une promenade de santé mais je vais y arriver, il le faut si je ne veux pas perdre le peu de personnes qui tiennent encore à moi.

 **Alors ? J'attends vos théories, vos impressions...**

 **A la semaine prochaine ou devrais je dire à l'année prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou à toutes !**

 **Merci à Pims10, Linou2701, larosesurleau, xTenShiax, crazybells, FanDeFanfiction et scpotter pour leur commentaire !**

 **Merci aussi à celles qui ajoutent cette histoire en favoris ou qui la suivent !**

 **Bonne année et bonne lecture !**

Pdv d'Edward

Lorsque les filles arrivent pour manger, mes soeurs ont l'air ravies des informations récoltées, quoique un voile de tristesse masquent leur regard. Que s'est-il passé ? Tandis que Bella, malgré sa joie et son calme apparent, semble être en colère.

Le repas se déroule plutôt bien, même si j'ai bien remarqué que le lieutenant ne fait aucun effort pour être aimable avec moi, elle fait, au contraire, tout pour m'éviter. Aux regards que lui lance Jasper, lui aussi la remarquer et ce n'est vraisemblablement pas son comportement habituel.

Alors que nous sommes au dessert, Bella semble être en proie d'un conflit intérieur ou en tout cas, elle est plus pâle que d'ordinaire, d'ailleurs Emmett lui en fait la réflexion. Elle se lève et les deux militaires la suivent, nous laissant entre nous, enfin me laissant seul avec moi-même puisque Rose et Alice ne font que de venter les mérites de leur nouveau chéri. Des éclats de voix nous parviennent ainsi que la porte d'entrée qui claque fortement, faisant sursauter Rosalie.

Les garçons reviennent, mais la joie dans leur regard a disparu. Je me demande ce qu'il y a pu se passer avec le lieutenant colonel pour que celle-ci parte précipitamment et pour qu'Emmett et Jasper soient aussi dépités, et je ne suis vraisemblablement le seul à se poser cette question vu la tête de mes soeurs. Mais aucun de nous ne fait de remarque et nous dégustons nos desserts dans un silence pesant et qui a un certain goût d'amertume.

Nous rejoignons nos parents dans l'après-midi sans avoir revu Bella et mes soeurs, surtout Alice, s'en veulent ; elles craignent de l'avoir poussé à bout lorsqu'elles étaient dans la chambre. Jasper la rassurait en lui promettant qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais je connais ma soeur, elle n'est pas convaincue et moi non plus. Nous avons tous échangé nos coordonnés avant de se séparer, je ne pensais pas être capable de me lier d'amitié aussi rapidement avec des personnes, surtout avec des militaires, vu les a priori que j'avais encore hier matin . Mais Jasper et Emmett sont de chics types, peut-être avec un humour douteux pour le grand brun mais j'ai comme l'impression que ces deux-là pourraient rendre heureuses mes soeurs et cela n'a pas de prix . C'est une famille vraiment attachante, mes soeurs ont versé une petite larme au moment de la séparation, bien qu'ils se soient promis de très vite se revoir pour des rendez-vous galants.

Au cours de la semaine qui suit, les retombés positives du concert nous arrivent et je reçois des " je te l'avais bien dit" de la part de mes soeurs mais ma mère est bien trop gentille pour me le dire, cependant elle me le fait clairement comprendre. Au cours de cette même semaine, je repense à Bella, cette militaire qui parait forte mais qui cache une véritable douleur, j'en suis sûr. Je pense à elle, surtout lorsque je joue, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais le fait qu'elle ait apprécié le concert compte beaucoup pour moi. Ce n'est pourtant qu'une spectatrice parmi tant d'autres ! Et autant dire que je joue beaucoup, nous sommes en plein enregistrement pour notre nouvel album et puis les filles n'arrêtent pas de parler de leur Jazzounet et Emmy-chéri. J'apprécie ces gars mais à force, je frôle l'overdose ! Surtout que le samedi, nous les rejoignons dans un bar à la sortie de la base, je ne serais pas le seul célibataire puisque Bella sera aussi présente.

Les trois militaires sont déjà assis à un box pour six. Le regard d'Emmett et celui de Jasper s'illuminent lorsqu'ils tournent la tête vers mes soeurs qui se précipitent dans les bras de leur homme. Mon regard croise celui de la militaire qui me sourit presque timidement. Une fois assis, je me retrouve en face d'elle pour que les couples puissent profiter de leur moitié. Elle semble dans son univers mais son regard se voile de nostalgie, je n'ose pas entamer la conversation après le désastre du week-end passé. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle ne m'apprécie pas.

-Alors, toi aussi tu as fait une overdose d'amour cette semaine ? me demande-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.

-Oui, je rigole, le pire c'est que j'ai passé toutes mes journées avec mes soeurs pour le travail, alors je crois que je te bats.

-A plate couture , admet-elle. Moi, c'était seulement lorsqu'Emmett venait dévaliser mon frigo, regarder un match à la télé avec Jasper, j'en ai de la chance, déclare-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle est tellement différente de la militaire rencontré le week-end dernier ; elle est plus souriante et une lueur de malice pétille. dans ses yeux chocolats.

-Il ne faut pas sous-estimer une chance comme la tienne, je raille. Surtout ce soir, c'est encore pire, je rigole.

-Pas faux, elle semble réfléchir un instant avant de proposer. Ca te dis de laisser les couples ici et d'aller manger un hot dog, je meurs de faim !

-Je pense qu'ils ne s'apercevront même pas de notre absence, je réponds.

Nous prévenons tout de même les autres et nous nous dirigeons un peu plus dans le centre ville où se situe de nombreux marchand ambulants. Nous nous arrêtons pour commander. Un silence confortable s'installe entre nous tandis que nous dégustons notre repas. et que le crépuscule s'installe. Nous le brisons qu'après avoir avalé notre dernière bouchée et repris le chemin du retour.

-La médecine ne te manque pas trop ? me demande soudainement Bella. Je suis étonné, elle semblait comme déconnecter lors du repas et qu'elle ait retenu cette information, que beaucoup juge sans importance, me surprend.

-Pas vraiment, je sais que si tout venait à se terminer, le groupe et la musique, je reprendrais sans doute mes études pour faire mon internat mais pour le moment, je vis très bien sans. Contrairement à toi n'est ce pas ?

-C'est vrai, acquiesce -t-elle avec un léger sourire. La médecine est toute ma vie et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours voulu exercer ce métier. Les urgences, c'est venu plus tard, avec mon engagement. Et toi, quelle branche t'intéresse le plus ?

-Hum, la pédiatrie, j'adore les enfants et travailler auprès d'eux chaque jour, oui je me vois bien pédiatre.

-Pas neuro-chirurgiens ? demande-t-elle, curieuse.

-Pas vraiment, c'est passionnant, je te l'accorde mais je n'ai pas envie que l'on me compare à mon père, j'ai envie de réussir par moi-même.

Un silence accueille ma réponse mais je sais qu'elle me comprend. Au fil de la soirée, nous apprenons à nous connaître, et plus j'en apprends sur elle, plus elle me fascine. Elle est forte et en même temps si fragile. Cette fragilité qu'elle essaye de masquer à tout prix. Elle m'impressionne car malgré les épreuves de la vie qu'elle a dû subir, elle ne baisse pas les bras. Elle a l'air de souffrir plus que tout parfois et de rire la minute d'après. Elle fait preuve. d'humilité et après ce qu'elle a pu voir en mission, ce que je n'ose imaginer, beaucoup serait devenu fou, mais elle tente de survivre, je le vois.

Moi qui n'avais pas tellement envie de venir ce soir, j'ai passé une soirée très agréable en sa compagnie. Je regrette qu'elle se termine aussi rapidement.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie, je dis sincère.

-Moi aussi et j'espère que tu as revu ton jugement sur les militaires ? Elle me répond avec un léger sourire.

Je fais mine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

-Hum, peut-être. Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu dire, faire et insinuer la semaine dernière. Contente ?

-Très ! me répond-t-elle avec un franc sourire. Amis ? me demande-t-elle en tendant sa main.

-Amis, je réponds sa main dans la mienne et de léger picotement me parcourt, comme de l'électricité.

Avant de rentrer dans le bar pour retrouver les autres, elle me demande :

-On pourrait échanger nos coordonnées ?

-Euh, oui pourquoi ? je la questionne, surpris.

-Bah c'est ce que font les amis et c'est ce que nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? rétorque-t-elle; soudain incertaine et elle a perdu son sourire.

Je suis un abruti parfois, surtout qu'elle n'était pas forcément à l'aise avec moi, le week end dernier, cette demande à dû lui couter.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis juste surpris, je reprends. En faite, je n'ai pas tellement d'amis en dehors de mon cercle de connaissance actuel. Je ne suis pas très doué pour me faire de nouveaux amis, il faut croire, je tente de la rassurée avec un sourire que j'espère naturel.

Cette femme me déstabilise totalement, elle a un je ne sais quoi qui me trouble plus que de raison. Nous échangeons nos numéros de téléphones et nos adresses mails pour quant elle sera en mission.

En rentrant dans le bar, Emmett et Jasper se regardent et échangent un regard de connivence alors que mes soeurs sont plus que satisfaites. Je vais devoir subir leur interrogatoire pendant le retour puisque nous sommes venus ensembles, non mais quelle idée ?

-La promenade était bonne ? nous interroge Emmett avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus, ce qui lui vaut un soupire exaspéré de ma part et un regard noir de celle de sa soeur, qui lui répond quant même :

-Très si ce n'est que mon balourd de frère gâche mon bonheur de m'être fait un nouvel ami.

-Un nouvel ami ? C'est bien, dit-il en regardant Bella d'un drôle d'air.

Je tique sur le terme "ami", j'aurais aimé être un peu plus mais je vais m'en contenter pour le moment. Mon instinct me souffle que de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autres choix, elle n'est pas encore prête à me voir autrement. Il ne faut pas que je la brusque pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ce mystère qui pèse sur elle est peut-être la raison de son comportement lors du déjeuner. L'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la soulager de cette peine est très vivace mais un je ne sais quoi, me dit que cela la brusquerait au contraire, alors je ne fais rien, je lui souris tous simplement.

Vient ensuite l'heure de partir, enfin. Mes soeurs ont même refusé de passer la nuit avec leur chéri, juste pour avoir le plaisir de me questionner, ça va être l'enfer. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de parler de ma vie sentimentale avec mes soeurs, ou de sa non-existence avec elles, c'est embarrassant.

A mon grand étonnement, elles attendent d'être sur l'autoroute pour me questionner, je pensais qu'elles tiendraient moins longtemps, surtout Alice. Elles se retiennent et j'en suis presque, je dis bien presque impressionné . Malheureusement, le répit est de courte durée.

-C'est bien que vous soyez amis, Bella et toi, commence Rose, c'est une chouette fille et puis cela sera moins désagréable pour vous lors des sorties tous ensemble.

-C'est bien qu'ils soient amis, mais ce serait tellement mieux si ils sortaient ensemble, soupire Alice.

-Eh oh, je vous rappelle que je suis présent, je peste, agacé qu'elles parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

-C'est sûr, renchérit Rose en m'ignorant totalement. Mais vu sa réaction l'autre jour, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à débuter une quelconque relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit, explique ma soeur.

Elle aussi la remarquer. Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui a pu la rendre aussi réfractaire à une relation avec un homme.

 ** _Alors qu'est-ce qui a motivé un tel changement de comportement chez Bella et qu'en pensez vous de leur toute nouvelle relation ?_**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou à toutes,**

 **Merci à FanDeFanction, larosesurleau, crazybells, Linou2701,xTenShiax pour leur review !**

 **Je suis un peu triste, les commentaires se font de plus en plus rare, n'hésitez pas en laisser, je ne mords pas promis !**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

Pdv de Bella.

Après ma crise de nerf et après avoir pris mes résolutions, je m'endormis, je fis des cauchemars, certes moins violents et je dormis une heure de plus que d'ordinaire depuis plus de six mois. Le lendemain, je ne vis ni Jasper ni Emmett qui devaient m'en vouloir, il faudra que je fasse le premier pas, je le sais. L'occasion se présenta le lendemain, donc le mardi lorsque Jazz se présenta aux urgences pour faire retirer ses points. C'est le sergent Tanner qui vient m'informer de sa présence.

J'apprécie de travailler avec elle, le sergent Tanner est une infirmière très compétente et contrairement à trois personnes de ma connaissance, elle est très professionnel et bosser avec elle sur la base ou en opération est plaisant.

Je me dirige donc vers la salle d'examen pour retirer les points de sutures. Le sergent aurait très bien pu le faire, mais je vois là un moyen de désamorcer cette situation pénible. Je déteste être en conflit avec mon frère et mon cousin, qui est comme un deuxième frère. C'est avec appréhension que je pénètre dans la pièce stérile. De suite, le bleu du regard de Jazz me happe et je me retiens de me confondre en excuse aussitôt et de craquer, je suis sur mon lieu de travail, je ne dois pas l'oublier. Je referme la porte doucement et prépare ma pince, mes ciseaux, des compresses et du désinfectant.

-Jazz, je m'excuse pour mon pétage de plombs de dimanche, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, je déclare tout en m'affairant et en retirant les sutures.

-Oh Bella, soupire Jazz, nous ne t'en voulons pas. Je suis désolé ne pas avoir vu que tu allais si mal, j'avais l'esprit occupé par autre chose, s'excuse-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Il s'excuse ? Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas montrer ma souffrance, c'est normal qu'il n'ait rien vu et puis c'est tout naturel qu'il se préoccupe plus de son coup de foudre. Je n'aurais pas pu rester la seule femme dans sa vie ou dans celle d'Emmett et je préfère Alice à l'autre pintade qu'était son ex, Maria.

-Oublions toute cette affaire, je dis, tu vois Em avant ce soir ? Parce que je vous invite tout les deux à dîner, pas de la grande gastronomie je dis en rigolant, mais de quoi me faire pardonner.

-Tu sais comment nous rendre heureux, rigole Jasper.

Cela fait du bien de retrouver cette complicité qui nous lie depuis presque notre naissance. Car derrière son air sérieux et passablement timide se cache en réalité, un grand plaisantin et il ne révèle que ce trait de sa personnalité qu'à peu de monde. Pour certains points, je dirais qu'il est encore plus redoutable qu'Emmett en ce qui concerne les mauvaises blagues. Avec mon frère, je sais au moins à quoi m'attendre, le plus souvent des plaisanteries grivoises mais mon cousin me surprend toujours.

-Je sais, mais pour l'instant, ouste, dehors, je le chasse de la salle d'examen. J'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent, mon cher. Je rajoute devant sa mine faussement vexée.

-A ce soir, me salut-il avant de partir.

Dans d'autres circonstances et en un lieu différent, il m'aurait déposé un baisé sur la joue, mais nous sommes au travail et il est préférable comme dans tout les boulots, de ne pas se montrer trop familier, mais encore plus ici. Tout le monde sur la base sait pour notre lien de parenté, nous ne nous sommes cachés, mais évitons les histoires de jalousies et restons partiales.

La matinée est vite passée et à l'heure du déjeuner, je retrouve Angela à la cafétéria pour partager notre repas. Nous discutons de choses et d'autres, la conversation est facile avec elle, c'est une femme très intelligente et foncièrement gentille. Elle m'apprend que c'est le dernier repas que nous partageons avant un moment car elle et son mari, tout comme d'autres médecins et personnels médicales sont envoyés dans les bases militaires américaines du Moyen-Orient qui luttent contre la montée et la progression du terrorisme et ainsi permettre aux équipes sur place depuis plus d'un an de revenir au pays. Des rotations ont lieux tout les trois mois, ce qui nous permet de rester entre 6 mois et 1 an au pays. Mon tour ne va pas tarder, je suis revenu depuis presque 6 mois, depuis fin mars.

Le reste de la journée est un peu plus mouvementé, un incendie s'est déclaré à l'école élémentaire de la base et certains enfants présentent des brûlures assez graves, d'autres superficielles et il y a beaucoup d'inhalation de fumées. Le système anti-incendie s'est déclenché assez tard, probablement la conséquence d'une défaillance technique.

Une fois chez moi, j'ai tout juste le temps de faire une douche et de me changer avant que les garçons n'arrivent avec des pacs de bière. Je passe commande à la pizzeria la plus proche, une des seules voir la seule à avoir l'autorisation de pénétrer sur la base. La cause ; le gérant est un ancien militaire et ses livreurs sont tous soient d'anciens militaires comme lui, soit des enfants de militaires vivant sur la base, et donc un laisser passer.

En attendant les pizzas, je réitère mes excuses mais auprès d'Emmett cette fois.

-C'est oublié crevette, mais ça ne va. pas fort, viens nous voir au lieu de tout garder pour toi, parce que même les démineurs ne peuvent rien faire pour te désamorcer quant c'est proche de péter et tu sais provoquer pas mal de dégâts, me réponds Em, c'est sa manière de me dire qu'il me pardonne.

Les pizzas arrivent enfin, après une demi-heure d'attente, je paye le livreur, le fils d'un sergent avec qui j'ai déjà servi, et nous nous installons sur le canapé du salon pour déguster notre repas tout en regardant du sport à la télévision. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, alors que je suis affalé n'importe comment en soutenant mon équipe favorite, je me dis que j'ai dû être un homme dans une autre vie. Côtoyer pratiquement que des hommes depuis ma naissance a eu un effet néfaste sur ma personnalité !

-Samedi soir, on sort tout les trois,m'annonce Jasper.

-Ah bon et où ? je demande surprise.

Que Emmett me le dise passe encore, je l'ai déjà accompagné plusieurs fois en soirées mais Jasper ? C'est plus rare surtout qu'en générale ce sont des sorties entre hommes. Cela demande réflexion. Il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie un samedi soir si on excepte ce week-end avec le concert.

-Ouaip, acquiesce mon frère. Rose et la naine nous invite à boire un verre au bar à la sortie de la base, je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle,m'annonce celui-ci.

Je le regarde d'abord surprise et puis stupéfaite.

-C'est très sympas de votre part, mais il est hors de question que je tienne la chandelle. Merci mais non merci !

-Ne t'en fais pas frangine, il y aura aussi le pianiste.

-Tu pourras aussi lui présenter des excuses pour ton comportement totalement déplacé de dimanche, renchérit Jasper.

-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! je m'écris. M'excuser et puis quoi encore ? Je veux bien faire des efforts mais il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Je veux bien à la limite oublier ce qu'il a dit.

-T'es une gamine, déclare mon frère, la bouche pleine.

-Tu peux parler, je rigole, ce n'est pas moi qui parle la bouche pleine ! et je lui tire la langue de façon extrêmement puérile.

C'est bon de retrouver une humeur plus légère er de retrouver cette complicité avec mes frères. Je me sens bien, légère et apaisée. Et sans que je m'en rende compte après le repas, je m'endors entre Jazz et Em. Je me réveille le lendemain matin dans mon lit avec des ronflements d'ours à côté de moi. Je regarde mon réveil, il est 6h00, l'heure de réveiller mon frère.

-Debout, c'est l'heure de se lever ! je le secoue et un grognement me répond. Je sors du lit et me prépare à courir, ce que je vais faire est presque une mission suicide que je n'ai plus pratiqué depuis des années. Je me penche bien vers l'oreille de mon jumeau avant de crier aussi fort que je le peux sans pour autant réveiller les voisins.

-Debout la marmotte !

Em sort du sommeil, hagard avant de me regarder, je prends un air malicieux et fonce vers la salle de bain pour me préparer. Il tambourine à la porte.

-Bella sors. Aller, je ne vais rien te faire.

-Je dois. me préparer, je rigole, il y a de quoi déjeuner dans les placards, prépare nous de quoi nous nourrir, je lance avant de me mettre sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars et j'ai dormis d'une traite, peut-être qu'inconsciemment savoir Emmett près de moi m'a rassuré ? Je ne sais pas mais faire une nuit de sommeil comme ça est réparateur, surtout que c'est la deuxième en peu de temps. Je me sens plus reposer et pour cette raison, je ne m'attarde pas sous la douche et m'habille en vitesse pour déjeuner. Le bacon embaume déjà jusque dans la chambre. La préparation du matin se résume à enfiler mon uniforme, me faire un chignon serré et appliquer un trait de crayon et du mascara, pas de quoi prendre deux heures pour se préparer.

-Je déjeune avec toi, le repas de roi que je nous ai préparé et après je file chez moi prendre une douche, m'annonce Emmett, l'incident du réveil déjà oublié.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête alors que j'avale une tranche de bacon. Il faut que je prenne des forces, je vais attaquer une garde de 24 heures.

-Au fait, on viendra surement te voir avec Jazz pendant ta pause, me dis mon frère.

-Tu n'as pas peur de croiser les deux vipères, je rigole en mentionnant les sergents Mallory et Stanley. Rose et Alice risquent d'être jalouses, je le taquine.

-Des gars de mon unité, m'ont appris qu'elles faisaient partis de l'équipe envoyé au Moyen-Orient. Elles ne sont pas prioritaires pour stationner au pays le plus longtemps possible vu qu'elles n'ont ni famille, ni mari et leurs tentatives de conquêtes de compte pas, se moque mon frère.

Tout le reste de la semaine, dès qu'ils le pouvaient, mon frère et mon cousin venaient dîner chez moi. Un moyen de me faire pardonner, soit disant, tu parles ! Ils voulaient surtout s'assurer que je mangeais bien, cependant je tiens à clarifier ce point, car si il est vrai que je me suis aller par le passé, m'enfermant presque dans mon mutisme et ne dormant pratiquement pas, je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais cesser de me nourrir. J'ai besoin de conserver des forces pour les entraînements et pour conserver mon métier et ainsi éviter de perdre pied définitivement. Donc mes frères venaient et n'arrêtaient pas de vanter les mérites de leur petite-amie respective, ainsi que de leur impatience de les revoir.

Le samedi soir, étonnamment, je réussis à passer une soirée agréable en compagnie d'Edward et nous avons fait la paix tout en marchant dans la nuit. Nous sommes devenus amis, une avancée majeure pour moi, pour remonter la pente, nouer de nouvelles connaissances et de nouvelles amitiés, pas chose aisé sur la base.

La semaine qui suivit ce samedi soir, je n'ai pas repris contact avec Edward ou ses soeurs. Je savais qu'ils étaient très occupés par la préparation de leur nouvel album et je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps, enchainant les gardes. Les cauchemars eux par contre, bien qu'encore présents, après tout Rome ne s'est pas fait en un jour, étaient moins violents et je commençais à me rappeler des bons moments avec lui et non plus seulement sa mort atroce. Je me remémorais ses traits joyeux, sa peau mate et ses yeux rieurs. Je me rappelais mon enfance, mon adolescence et mes fiançailles avec Jacob Black.

 **Je cours me réfugier très très loin parce que je sens que certaines vont me détester !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou à toutes !**

 **Merci à crazybells, xTenShiax, larosesurleau, Linou2701 et à FanDeFanfiction pour leur commentaires qui me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

 **Je suis toujours aussi peinée de n'avoir pas plus de commentaires, car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai d'avoir votre ressenti sur l'histoire.**

 _ **Je tiens à préciser, même si je ne le fais pas souvent car pour moi cela va de soit, mais je ne touche aucune rémunération monétaire quant à mes écrits et tout les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Stephanie Meyers !**_

 **J'espère avoir plus de retour sur ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pdv d'Edward.

La semaine qui suivit le samedi soir en compagnie de Bella, a été très chargé entre les enregistrements pour le nouvel album qui continuaient et moi qui écrivais et composais énormément. Ce début d'amitié avec elle m'a permis de laisser libre court à mon inspiration dans des mélodies tantôt sensuelles, joyeuses ou plus tristes. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, elle a quelque chose de mystérieux, rien de surnaturel mais c'est une femme avec ses secrets et j'espère qu'avec notre toute nouvelle amitié, elle viendra à assez me faire confiance pour se confier à moi. Nous sommes amis, j'aurais tellement aimé être plus que son ami, mais mon intuition me dit qu'elle n'est pas prête pour autre chose pour le moment, et je vais persévérer, sans la brusque toutefois et je suis sûr qu'un jour, nous serons plus que des amis.

Cette attirance n'est pas purement sexuelle, c'est vrai que dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé magnifique, sublime, époustouflante et aussi... bandante. Mais il y a autre chose, cette fragilité derrière sa force, son tempérament de feu, sa façon d'agir avec sa famille. Tout m'attire en elle et je sens déjà que je vais en baver mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Il me faut attendre encore une semaine de plus avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles, lorsque j'ai vu son message, j'ai presque sauté de joie, même si son texto était un peu impersonnel.

"Coucou, désolée pour la semaine dernière; je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'espère que le nouvel album avance bien. Passe le bonjour de ma part à tes soeurs.

Bises, Bella."

J'hésite à lui répondre de suite ou à attendre et me fait l'effet d'être un adolescent avec sa première copine, je suis ridicule ! Je décide de lui répondre.

"Le nouvel album avance très bien, merci. Les filles me harcèlent avec leur copain, je frôle l'overdose :), tu t'en sors de ton côté ? Rose et Al vont probablement te demander une sortie shopping, bon courage ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ?

Amicalement, Edward."

Je relis mon message trois fois avant de l'envoyer. Ce n'est ni trop personnel, ni pas assez. C'est une nouveauté, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami de sexe féminin et encore moins des amies qui m'attirent. Je ne peux même pas en parler avec mes soeurs ou avec ma mère, ce serait très gênant et elles ne me lâcheraient plus si elles savaient.

En je ne suis pas assez proche de Garett, un de mes amis/ connaissances pour lui en parler. Il y a bien Emmett et Jasper mais ils sont ses frères, ils pourraient peut-être m'aider à la comprendre ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu. Je peux toujours demander conseil à mon père ! Petit, j'étais très proche de lui, il était mon héros bien que je ne le voyais pas aussi souvent que je le voulais. Il m'a transmis son amour pour la médecine avec plaisir et je pouvais passer des heures dans son bureau avec lui, à l'écouter parler. A l'adolescence, j'ai continué de l'admirer, de lire les articles qu'il publiait dans les revues médicales, j'étais tellement fier.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pense, je ne suis pas né une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Ma mère vient certes d'une famille aisée mais ses parents l'ont renié avant qu'elle ne rencontre mon père, simple fils de pasteur. Mon père était brillant, ce qui lui a permis de multiplier les bourses et il enchaînait les gardes pour pouvoir nous nourrir mes soeurs et moi. Quant à Esme, elle enchaînait les petits boulots, nous ne roulions pas sur l'or mais nous avons eu la chance de ne jamais manquer de rien. Et nous sommes devenus plus à l'aise financièrement lorsque papa est devenu un neurochirurgien reconnu et respecté de tous. Ses travaux ont largement contribué au progrès de la neuro-chirurgie et il a été l'un des pionniers pour le traitement et la prévention des A.V.C.

Les hôpitaux de tout le pays et même en Europe, lui proposaient des sommes astronomiques pour le compter parmi leur médecin.

Mais papa est toujours resté accrocher à ses convictions d'aider ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Il a opéré un Cheik d'Arabie Saoudite, le roi du Yemen et même notre président mais il a aussi donné beaucoup d'heures dans des dispensaires de quartier. Et lorsque nous sommes tous partis pour l'université, lui et maman ont intégré pendant presque deux ans, une aide humanitaire. Par la suite, il y a deux ans, elle est devenue notre manager, nous n'aurions pu rêver mieux, elle nous connait mieux que quiconque, elle sait ce qui nous plaît ou déplaît, nos valeurs et c'est grâce elle et à notre père si nous sommes restés les pieds sur terre après notre premier succès et si nous sommes encore intègres..

Il est vrai que c'est parfois étouffant de travailler en famille, mais je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde ! Esme et Carlisle nous ont toujours dit de suivre notre coeur peu importe où il nous mène, du moment que nous sommes heureux et c'est ce que j'ai fait en étudiant le piano à Julliard et la médecine à Princeton. C'est aussi ce que Rosalie et Alice ont fait.

Je sais déjà quant je pourrais parler avec mon père. Demain c'est dimanche et donc repas dominicale obligatoire au moins une fois par mois. Mon père sera présent n'étant que rarement de garde le dimanche.

Depuis que je suis arrivé chez mes parents, j'attends avec impatience la fin du repas où mon père partira s'isoler dans son bureau pour lire la dernière revu médicale ou tout simplement digérer en buvant un verre de brandy. Ma mère et mes soeurs, surtout Rose et ma mère parleront droit et contrat tandis qu'Alice dessinera de nouveaux modèles pour de futures tenues ou s'intéressera à la politique étrangère en regardant les informations internationales. Tout ça dans le salon pour qu'à tout instant nous puissions discuter et interagir. Mais aujourd'hui, le repas me parait interminable; Rosalie et Alice parlent d'Emmett et de Jasper mais aussi de la sortie qu'elles ont prévu avec Bella. Mes parents ajoutent qu'ils ont l'air de jeunes gens tout à fait sympathiques et qu'ils en ont eu une très bonne impression au concert. Ainsi que les éloges du colonel Denali à leur égard est un plus. Malgré tout, mes parents ne se fient que rarement aux impressions dictées par d'autres et se font leur propre opinion. Ils estiment beaucoup les trois militaires. Ma mère espère pas si secrètement que cela de me voir me caser avec le lieutenant, qui lui a paru toute à fait charmante.

Le repas se termine enfin et je m'empresse d'aider ma mère et mes soeurs à débarrasser avec mon père et de mettre le tout dans le lave-vaisselle. Mon père se dirige vers son bureau tout de suite après et je l'y suis. Il s'installe à son fauteuil et je m'assoie sur le sofa.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ? Tu as été dans les nuages depuis que tu es arrivé , me questionne mon père.

Je me lève et me mets à faire les cents pas. Ja passe une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés, ne sachant pas comment commencer. Je soupire, tourner autour du pot et tout intérioriser ne m'avancera à rien.

-J'ai rencontré une femme, je commence. Mon père attend la suite. Elle me plait vraiment énormément mais nous ne sommes qu'amis.

-Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

-Il y a quelque chose chez elle, une sorte de défense mais aussi une espèce de barricade autour d'elle qui m'en empêche. Notre amitié est récente et encore fragile. Je... je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.

-Je vois, me dit Carlisle. C'est apparement assez compliqué cette histoire. D'après Eleazar, le lieutenant Swan a vécu de terribles épreuves. Il faut que tu lui laisse du temps que cela vienne d'elle sinon tu risques de la brusquer.

Je suis estomaqué, comment mon père peut-il savoir tout ça ? Cependant, il est vrai qu'il a un certain talent pour discerner les gens tout comme ma mère et ceux grâce à la compassion dont ils font preuve.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Le colonel ne doit-il pas respecter le secret professionnel et ne rien te dire concernant ses collaborateurs ?

-Ne t'en fais pas mon fils, Eleazar est quelqu'un de très professionnel et jamais il ne m'aurait dévoiler quoique ce soit sur Bella, qui soit personnel. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais et aussi ce voile qui masque son regard. J'ai questionné mon ami à ce sujet car elle me fait penser à tes soeurs et j'ai cet élan paternaliste, que je ne comprends pas encore très bien, pour elle et son frère. J'en ai discuté avec ta mère et elle ressent la même chose, le même désir de les protéger, surtout Bella, qu'elle a particulièrement pris en affection. Je ne te cache pas que ta mère est très heureuse que vous soyez devenu amis Bella, Emmett, Jasper et vous, bien qu'en ce qui concerne tes soeurs, c'est autre chose que de l'amitié. Bref, Eleazar m'a juste dit d'être prudent et patient avec elle car malgré toutes les épreuves que la vie a mis sur son chemin, Bella se relève toujours surtout grâce soutient de sa famille. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Je ne suis pas surpris des révélations de mon père, le contraire m'aurait étonné vu le nombre de fois où les frères et soeurs avaient été mentionner dans la conversation.

-Merci papa.

Il me regarde avant de me sourire avec nostalgie.

-Il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu une conversation comme celle-ci. La dernière remonte à ton annonce d'arrêter médecine avant ton internat pour former le groupe avec Alice et Rosalie. Je sais que je ne suis pas le père parfait et je regrette d'avoir été autant absent lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes. J'ai toujours veillé à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien, tout comme ta mère, et j'ai vraiment essayé d'être présent, mais le temps a filé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. De nouveau né, tu es devenu un enfant curieux puis une jeune homme intéressé par tout et très talentueux et tu as fini par devenir un homme bon, je suis fier de toi mon fils. Tout comme je suis fier de ce que sont devenues tes soeurs mais tu es celui qui me ressemble le plus au niveau caractère, cela me rempli de fierté lorsque je vois ou que l'on me signale la gentillesse, la bonté et la compassion dont fait preuve mes enfants.

Je suis très ému par le monologue de mon père. L'approbation de mes parents est très importante pour moi. Ce qu'il me dit me touche d'autant plus car ce qu'il dit est vrai. Il n'était pas toujours très présent mais j'ai toujours pu lui confier mes doutes et mes rêves. Il m'a toujours encouragé et je suis très fier de lui ressembler. Je contourne le bureau et prends mon père dans mes bras.

Je ne dis rien, les mots sont inutiles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi mais la porte s'ouvre sur ma mère et mes soeurs. D'un accord silencieux, elles nous rejoignent et nous faisons un câlin groupé. J'ai l'impression de retourner en enfance et je me sens tellement heureux et serein durant ces quelques instants que j'oublie tout.

En rentrant chez moi, après le diner, je suis pris d'une envie de parler à Bella. J'ai bien compris ce que mon père m'a dit mais je peux bien envoyer un message à une amie ? Puisque j'ignore si elle travaille ou non, je lui envoie un sms.

"Coucou,

Je sais que la sortie shopping avec mes soeurs est pour bientôt, si tu en a marre d'elles ce jour-là, fait moi signe et je viendrais te délivrait des deux grands et féroces dragons, lol ;)

bises, Edward"

Je lui envois et j'obtiens rapidement une réponse.

* * *

 **J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. On en apprend plus sur Edward et les Cullen, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou à toutes !**

 **Merci à Celi, Kpop2012, crazybells, xTenShiax et FanDeFanfiction pour leur review qui me font très plaisir ! Car je le rappelle mais vos review sont le seul moyen que j'ai pour avoir votre ressenti par rapport à cette histoire et ce ne touche aucune rémunération pécuniaire pour mon histoire.**

 ** _Celi:_** **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Et Bella n'est elle pas comme tout le monde finalement ? Etre forte et fragile, ce n'est pas une sur femme, comme nous tous.**

 ** _Kpop2012:_** **Merci Beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv de Bella

Il me reste ou plutôt, j'ai encore une étape à franchir pour guérir. Pour cela, je prends mon téléphone et envoie un message à Alice et à Rosalie pour savoir quant est-ce qu'elles veulent faire la sortie shopping qu'elles m'ont promis il y a plus d'une semaine. Il ne faut pas trop que en tarde, cela fait déjà six mois que je suis au pays, presque sept, mon temps est compté avant que je ne reparte. Emmett lui, ne repartira pas, ne lui restant que cinq mois avant la fin de son contrat, ce qui me fait penser que je n'en ai toujours pas avec lui. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi à seulement me préoccupé que de moi-même et d'aborder que des sujets superficiels avec mes frères, c'est fini de faire l'autruche.

La réponse d'Alice ne tarde pas et elle me donne rendez-vous pour le samedi début octobre, ce qui me laisse une semaine et demie. Cela tombe bien, je ne suis pas de garde ce jour-là.

Cette semaine, étant de garde de nuit, je n'ai pas pu parler avec Emmett, ne le voyant que quelques minutes avant le début de mes gardes à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et ce n'est pas le lieu propice pour une telle discussion. Je suis irritée de devoir encore la repoussé. Bien que c'est pour un motif très égoïste, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'Emmett a décidé.

Comme tout les dimanches, après l'entraînement, qui me laisse moins sur les rotules puisque je dors un peu mieux, je fais toujours des cauchemars, ils ne disparaitront pas du jour au lendemain, seulement ce n'est pas toutes les nuits et lorsque j'en fais, je dors quant même plus qu'avant. J'ai meilleure mine et mes collègues me l'ont fait remarquer.

Jasper et Emmett ne m'ont encore rien dit, cependant je les vois moins inquiets et plus heureux pour moi. Ils voient que j'essaye de remonter la pente et que pour le moment je suis sur la bonne voie.

Cette fois, c'est Jasper qui cuisine. J'arrive alors qu'il est au téléphone avec Alice. Je m'installe devant la télévision après l'avoir salué et salué sa petite-amie. Je monte légèrement le son pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. C'est une bonne chose que mes frères se soient trouvés des petites-amies qui sont elles aussi très proche de leur famille et qui comprennent notre lien qui est très fort. Jacob aussi l'avait compris et respecté, il était aussi très ami avec Em et moins avec Jazz, se connaissant peu avant qu'on ne soit stationner sur la même base.

Il termine sa conversation au moment où Emmett franchi le seuil. Il vient me voir et me soulève pour me serrer dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Il fait ensuite une accolade virile à Jazz, qui come souvent dégénère en cahutage, je ne le répéterais jamais assez, mais se sont de véritables gamins.

C'est Jasper qui lance le sujet de discussion en parlant de la fin de son engagement qui est dans moins d'un an.

-Je ne pense pas que je résignerai, nous avoue Jasper pendant le repas. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange venant de moi, surtout que je n'ai jamais vraiment abordé la question mais je commence à vieillir, j'ai envie de fonder une famille et de voir grandir mes enfants lorsque j'en aurais, j'ai envie de vieillir avec la femme que j'aime. Trop de femmes ou de maris de soldats finissent veuves ou veufs, je n'ai pas envie que cela arrive à celle qui deviendra ma femme.

Il ne le dit pas, mais il sait quelles sont les conséquences pour ces femmes, il m'a vu me transformé en zombie après la mort de Jacob.

-Mon entretien est dans deux semaines, mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, nous apprend Emmett.

-J'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix. J'ai Rosalie d'un côté mais je n'arrive pas à me résigner de vous laisser tout les deux ici, surtout toi petite soeur. Ne plus te protéger. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Je suis angoissé comme jamais auparavant.

Le discours de mon frère me bouleverse et je sens les larmes qui menaces de couler. Je suis de plus en plus émotive avec le temps.

-Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place, même si il est vrai que je prie pour que tu quittes l'armée, tu as fait ton temps et tu avais déjà résigné il y a cinq ans. Je ne veux pas que tu le refasses. Je ne l'accepterais pas. Je crois que nous avons tous fait notre temps en servant ce pays mais qu'il faut avancer maintenant. Tu as rencontré une femme merveilleuse, peut- être celle avec qui tu vas vieillir, ou non, peu importe mais arrêtez de penser avant tout à moi et pensez à vous, à la vie, la famille que vous voulez fonder. Pour être honnête avec vous, depuis février, j'ai de moins en moins envie de résigner dans deux ans avec l'espoir de passer colonel. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est plus la vie que je veux mener, avec ou sans Jacob, je dis avec des trémolos dans la voix. Alors ne prends pas cette décision en fonction de ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement m'arriver mais fait ce que tu veux, bien que je préférerai que tu quittes l'armée, j'annonce à mon frère.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Qu'on pense trop à toi lorsque nous prenons une décision ? me demande Emmett;

-Ce n'est pas une critique, j'ajoute devant la mine blessée de mon frère. Seulement c'est un fait, tout comme je pense avant tout à vous avant de prendre une décision. Nous sommes arrivés à un moment de nos vies où il faut qu'on pense avant tout à ce qu'on aspire à faire,à être. Vous avez tout les deux rencontré une femme fantastique que vous aimez et ne le niez pas, qui vous aime. Je sais aussi que vous vous empêchez de les voir plus souvent pour passer du temps avec moi et mon état vous inquiète mais je vais bien.

-Arrête, à t'entendre, on dirait que tu es un fardeau pour nous, c'est normal que l'on passe du temps avec toi, tu es notre soeur, notre famille, répond Jasper.

-Et puis, nous ne sommes pas autant avec toi que tu le prétends. Nous n'avions même pas remarqué que tu allais aussi mal avant ton léger pétage de câble, renchérit Emmett.

Ils sont vexés par ce que je viens de dire mais ils savent aussi que j'ai raison. Nous avions toujours pris nos décisions en fonction de l'autre depuis la mort de nos parents avec Em et avec Jasper depuis qu'il a rejoint l'armée. Je me rends aujourd'hui compte que même durant ma relation avec Jacob, j'avais agis ainsi. Notre relation à tout les trois est trop fusionnel, si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un de nous trois, le deux qui resteraient ne s'en remettraient pas.

-Emmett, depuis deux semaines, vous passez la plupart de vos soirées avec moi.

-Pas cette semaine, tu étais de garde, contre mon frère, faisant preuve d'une mauvaise fois évidente.

J'abandonne pour ce soir mais je sais que j'ai raison, je n'ai simplement pas envie de me disputer avec eux.

Le reste de la semaine se passe bien, j'ai envoyé un message à Edward, et il m'a répondu. J'ai failli ne pas le faire, j'avais peur qu'il ne me réponde pas, il doit me prendre pour une folle ou une bipolaire. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que j'ai un peu menti dans mon sms, j'aurais pu lui envoyé un texto plus tôt mais je suis une vraie trouillarde lorsqu'il s'agit de relation humaine. Ce sont toujours les autres qui font le premier pas vers moi, jamais l'inverse sauf avec Edward. J'ai une peur bleue du rejet, de me faire rejeter. Je ne sais pas d'où cette peur vient, j'ai bien eu quelques moqueries à l'école mais avec Emmett pour frère et pratiquement que des garçons pour amis, jétais très bien défendu avant que je n'ai eu marre de dépendre d'eux et Jacob ainsi que mon frère m'ont appris à me battre. J'en ai eu des bleus à cette époque. J'avais dix ou douze ans et après avoir passé la journée avec ces deux garnements, j'étais rentrée à la maison couverte de boue et d'ecchymoses.

Mes parents avaient d'abord cru que les garçons m'embêtaient et Emmett s'était pris une sacrée remontrance avant que je ne leur explique. Je me souviens encore du visage de nos parents et qui étaient restés sans voix. Ce jour-là, notre père, shérif de notre petite ville, avait décidé d'encadrer nos entraînements et plus tard vers quinze-seize ans, il nous appris, à notre demande, le tir.

Les gardes s'enchaînent jusqu'au samedi de la sortie shopping, je souris encore au message de soutient d'Edward, je ne sais pas si je l'appellerai mais je ne doute pas que ses soeurs sont de vraies démons dans les magasins.

Je prends quant même temps de choisir une tenue pour une fois que je ne suis pas en treillis. Je sors un jean slim bleu foncé et un chemisier rouge. J'enfile mes bottines à talons plat, je sais d'avance que mettre autre chose serait une erreur monumentale pour mes pieds. Je laisse mes cheveux sur le dos mais je mets tout de même élastique dans mon sac, je préfère être prévoyante.

Pour tout maquillage, je mets un trait de crayon et un peu de gloss. Je rejoins les filles directement au centre commercial, sur le chemin, je pousse la chansonnette sur les tubes à la mode. Chantant terriblement faux et inventant bien souvent les paroles. J'écoute souvent de la musique, en faisant mon sport, ou pour me détendre mais j'écoute toujours la même playlist avec les chansons et les chanteurs que je suis sûre d'aimer.

J'arrive rapidement et j'aperçois immédiatement Rosalie et Alice qui m'attendent devant l'entrée.

-Salut vous deux, désolée du retard, je m'excuse en leur faisant la bise.

-Salut Bella, mais ne t'en fait pas, nous venons juste d'arriver, me rassure Rosalie.

-Bon maintenant que nous sommes au complet , shopping ! s'écrit Alice en sautillant comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

Je ris devant son exubérance mais la suis tout de même dans la première boutique de... lingerie ! Rosalie et Alice ont un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que je n'ai pas besoin de dessous en dentelles mais au contraire, il me faut des sous-vêtements confortables et résistants, six mois dans le désert sans magasins. elles ont frôlé la crise cardiaque mas j'ai quant même éviter le pire en leur assurant que j'ai bien trois-quatre ensembles, plutôt un-deux, mais un petit mensonge ne fait pas de mal.

-Je les empêche de me faire dilapider mon salaire dans des vêtements, en revanche j'ai plusieurs sacs sans les mains. J'admets que ma garde-robe avait besoin de sang neuf. En revanche le nombre de sacs qu'elles ont chacune est impressionnant, je n'en revient pas, elles pourraient porter l'équivalent de mon sac , c'est à dire 45 kilos, en mission, juste avec des vêtements, c'est hallucinant !

Si jusque là, j'ai échappé à une conversation entre filles pour analyser ma vie sentimentale, le répit est de courte durée. Premièrement, j'ai le droit à des détails que jamais je n'aurais voulu savoir sur mes frères. Rosalie et Alice ne se sont pas gênées de parler de sexe devant moi, pas que je sois prude, disons simplement que j'aime garder ma vie sexuelle privée. Donc après ce moment extrêmement gênant, vient le moment où j'ai envie de partir en courant, j'y ai d'ailleurs pensé. Même avec mes bottines et les bras encombrés, je peux compter sur mon excellente condition physique pour les semer et rejoindre ma voiture en assez peu de temps.

Le seul hic, c'est que je risque de les revoir et que cette fois-ci, ce sera pire. J'ai vraiment envie d'être amie avec elles et je fais donc un effort pour ne pas m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

-Alors, nous avons parlé de nos vies amoureuses avec Rose, on les a surtout déballer, rectifie Alice avec un petit sourire et une moue alors que nous nous étions enfin attablées pour déjeuner, mn ventre criait famine depuis 12 h et il était déjà 14 h, elles n'avaient pas vu le temps filer, mon oeil, elles avaient surtout ras le bol de crier à corps et à cris ma faim.

-Donc on voudrait bien que tu nous parles de la tienne. C'est vrai, tu es célibataire et on voudrait savoir pourquoi mais pas pourquoi pourquoi, continue Rose, enfin tu m'as comprise, dit-elle rose d'embarras, ce qui me fait sourire et évite que je sois aussi tendue qu'un arc.

Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à dévoiler cette partie là de ma vie, c'est peut-être trop m'en demander... pour l'instant. Mais je peux peut-être en parler mais sans tout dévoiler non plus. Je suis indécise et j'ai peur.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai pas remarquer les garçons qui arrivaient derrière moi, alors je racontai une partie de ma vie jusqu'à ce que je sente de puissant bras, m'entourés.

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine, Bella racontera une partie de son histoire, comment Edward va réagir selon vous ? J'attends vos hypothèses et je sais que parmi vous, beaucoup de manque pas d'imagination...**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou à toutes !**

 **Merci à crazybells, xTenShiax, Kpop2012, Linou2701, FanDeFanfiction pour leur review qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Merci beaucoup aussi à celles qui ajoutent cette histoire en alerte et en favoris !**

 **Kpop2012 :** _ **la copine de mon frère fait pareil, je me barre en courant aussi et je suis traumatisée pour tout le reste de ma vie ! Mais je me suis peut-être mal exprimé, ce n'est pas si grave que cela surtout qu'aujourd'hui on apprend que Bella a vu des choses bien plus traumatisantes... Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv d'Edward

Le temps a encore filé rapidement et je me retrouve figé dans ce café avec Emmett qui est stupéfié.

Ce matin alors que je tournais comme un lion en cage dans mon appartement, réveillé depuis 5h du matin et j'alternais entre composer, jouer du piano et regarder les informations continues à la télévision. Je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir si tout se passer bien et surtout de ne pas voir Bella alors qu'elle était finalement si proche. J'avais ce besoin, cette envie presque viscérale de la voir.

Et puis mon téléphone portable avait sonné, c'était Emmett. Je décrochai, surpris.

-Allo ?

-Salut Eddychou, rigola le géant me faisant grimacer, je déteste ce surnom ridicule dont m'affuble les journalistes people et la longue (trop) de mes fans hystériques.

-Emmett, je grognai.

-Désolé Edward, c'était bien trop tentant. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Comme tu le sais sans doute tes soeurs et la mienne font une sortie shopping, dit-il en essayant d'imiter la voix quasiment suraigüe d'Alice.

Son imitation ratée me fait rire. Emmett reste Emmett.

-Et tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi pour les retrouver, je supposai.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées mec ! Tu as tout compris, le seul soucis c'est à quelle heure vont-elles aller manger ? Parce que j'ai faim et que je connais ma soeur, elle doit déjà réclamé de la nourriture. Nous ne sommes pas frères et soeurs pour rien !

-Oulà, je dis. Connaissant mes soeurs ce ne sera pas avant 14h-14h30 qu'elles s'arrêteront pour manger, je le coupai. On les rejoindra à ce moment là,je décidai.

-Ca me va, à toute à l'heure Eddy, fanfaronne Emmett avant de me raccrocher au nez.

C'est pas vrai, un véritable gamin celui-là, qui me donne cependant une raison pour revoir Bella car je suis sûr, jamais elle ne m'aurait demandé de la sauver des griffes d'Al et de Rose. Premièrement pour ne pas les vexées et ensuite car elle aurait eu peur de me déranger, j'en suis certain.

Alors à 14h avec Emichou, il avait grimacé à ce surnom et j'avais ricané c'est chacun son tour les surnoms nous. dirigions vers le café du centre où mes soeurs ont leurs habitudes, déjà au loin nous pouvions distingués les nombreux sacs qui sont aux pieds des jeunes femmes.

Alice nous fait face mais fait mine de rien, Rosalie est de profil et ne nous a sans doute pas encore vu tandis que Bella est dos à nous. Alice et Rosalie affichent un air curieux et je me demande bien de quoi elles peuvent bien parler. Avec le brouhaha ambiant, toujours en avançant vers leur table, je ne capte que relation amoureuse et j'aperçois Rose qui rougit, c'est très rare, je tiens à la préciser mais ça lui enlève ce côté Reine des Glaces que certains voient en elle. Et puis, alors qu'avec Emmett, nous ne sommes plus qu'à trois mètres, Bella commence à parler, des trémolos dans la voix qui me bouleversent.

-Je... Ce n'est pas facile de se confier et seuls mes frères sont au courant alors... Bon commençons par le début, rit-elle nerveusement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons, rester qu'avec eux n'aide pas et devenir un garçon manqué, encore moins. Je les supportais tout le temps et je ne voulais pas m'encombrer d'un garçon supplémentaire. Mais après quelques années, un garçon a attiré mon regard, nous avions flirté adolescents et même eu notre première fois. Em et Jazz ne sont pas au courant, ils en feraient une syncope ! Lorsque je suis rentrée dans l'armée, nous nous sommes séparés. J'ai eu... vous voyez, fit Bella gênée. Et puis bien des années après, je l'ai revu, retombant aussitôt amoureuse de lui.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? demande Alice alors qu'Emmett s'avançait pour enlacer sa soeur tandis que je restais comme un idiot planté au milieu de ce café abasourdis par les révélations de Bella. Est-ce que je suis jaloux de cet homme qui faisait battre son coeur ? Assurément que oui. Ai-je eu le coeur brisé ? Il se pourrait bien mais le plus dur est de sentir cette tristesse dans sa voix car il ne faut croire que si aujourd'hui, il n'est pas avec nous, ce n'est surement pas par choix.

-C'est compliqué, répond simplement la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolée, s'excuse Alice, contrite.

Le silence remplit l'air pendant quelques instants, tout autour de nous était en mouvement mais nous étions comme figés.

-Alors toi et... ? C'était avant tout ça ? demande Emmett. J'aurais aimé ne jamais le savoir ! s'exclame-t-il avec une moue dégoutée.

-Crois moi, il y a beaucoup de choses dont tu ne veux pas en entendre parler, lui répond sa soeur. Quant à moi, j'ai surpris des choses que je n'aurais jamais voulu surprendre, rétorque Bella. Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est une sortie entre filles.

-Mais je suis une fille, je suis Emy, mime Emmett en rejetant une mèche imaginaire derrière son épaule avec une voix aigüe. Il y a aussi ma copine Edella qui m'accompagne. Je suis trop contente de vous voir les filles, sautille Em en imitant légèrement Alice sous les rires de la tablée.

Bella se retourne vers moi et sourit, allumant ainsi son visage d'une jolie teinte rosée absolument délicieuse et mes lèvres s'étirent aussi.

-Bonjour, me salut-elle.

-Bonjour, je réponds en m'avançant vers la table. Je fais comme Emmett et je prends une chaise, m'installant entre Alice et Bella alors qu'Emmett est entre sa chérie et sa soeur.

-Jasper n'est pas avec vous ? demande Alice.

-Désolé la lilipucienne mais ton homme avait du travail.

-J'ai tout ces sacs de vêtements pour noyer ma déception, soupire théâtralement ma soeur, nous faisant rire.

Toute la tablée essaye de changer les idées de Bella, sa détresse tout à l'heure était presque oppressante. Même semblait différent ; plus triste, plus mélancolique mais surtout inquiet. J'aimerais être personne qui ramènera définitivement le sourire à Bella. J'ai ce besoin viscéral de la protéger, de la savoir heureuse.

-Han, je vais tout lui dire, dit Bella s'étant reprise.

-Mais tu peux, lui rétorque ma soeur. Il sait que j'aime les vêtements et la mode presque autant que lui, continue Alice avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Heureusement pour Jasper, tu aimes énormément la mode, je réponds en me moquant légèrement d'elle.

Nous rigolons tous même Alice avec son faux air vexé. Le reste de l'après midi se passe dans la bonne humeur, Alice et Rosalie nous obligeant à porter leurs sacs mais pour une fois, je ne râlai pas, bien trop heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. Finalement, j'en venais presque à remercier Emmett pour son idée.

Mais vint avec ce merveilleux après midi, mais cependant harassant, l'heure de se quitter. Bella rentrait à la base, ayant son entraînement hebdomadaire le lendemain, Alice rentrait chez elle, Emmett et Rosalie passeraient la nuit ensemble et quant à moi, je repris la route de mon appartement en solitude. Les lumières de la villes me guidant jusqu'à mon immeuble dans un bon quartier.

En rentrant, je déposai mes clés dans la coupole prévu à cet effet. Ayant déjà mangé, je n'ai pas à me préparer quoi que ce soit. Alors je me posai la question suivante: que faire ? La télévision et un mauvais film ne me tente pas. Je m'approche de la bibliothèque qui recouvre une bonne partie de mur pour y lire les titres, je me laisse tenter par un roman historique qui se mêle du fantastique. Je décide de me préparer pour la nuit, je fais ma toilette, je me brosse les dents avant de rejoindre ma chambre avec mon livre.

Je me plonge dans mon roman où passé et présent se confondent, il n'y a qu'une petite touche de romance tapit dans l'ombre de l'intrigue principale. Je suis plongé dans l'histoire et ai lu plus de la moitié du roman lorsque je me rendis compte de l'heure assez tardive. Je dois me lever tôt demain matin, il faut que j'aille au studio d'enregistrement pour parfaire certaines parties au piano, je suis loin d'être satisfait par le travail que j'ai fourni jusque là ; il manque un petit quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus ce qui me rend irritable. Alors pour épargner mes soeurs de mon humeur de chien, j'irai travailler seul.

Mais même plongé dans le noir, m'efforçant de dormir, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, encore à penser à Bella. La voir rire, être joyeuse cet après-midi m'a réchauffé le coeur surtout que ces sourires qui illuminaient son visage, m'était destiné.

Alors, pris d'une inspiration, je me dirige vers mon piano et remercie intérieurement l'architecte qui a pensé à l'isolation parfaite ce qui me permet de jouer même la nuit.

Je m'installe derrière mon piano, prends une inspiration et je laisse mes doigts vogué de touche en touche, d'accord en accord. Je joue les paupières closes et me laisse bercer par cette mélodie qui nait de mon imagination, mais bien plus que cela, qui nait de mon âme, du plus profond de moi. Je me sens libéré, soulagé alors que mes doigts virevoltent. Car je viens de me rendre compte que si depuis trois semaines, j'écris et je compose en pensant à Bella, les titres enregistrés sont pré-rencontre avec elle. Cette insatisfaction que je ressens n'est que la conséquence de cette rencontre. Je ne suis pas satisfait parce que ces chansons ne représentent plus mon état d'esprit.

Avant le concert sur la base, j'étais cynique, peut-être aigri. Je manquais de source d'inspiration, me contentant de ce que j'avais, de mon manque de sociabilité mais il me manquait quelque chose d'essentiel ; des amis que j'ai trouvé en les personnes de Jasper et d'Emmett. Ce dernier me rappelle Alice au masculin et avec une montagne de muscles. Et il me manquait ma muse, celle qui m'inspirerait mes morceaux les plus fantastiques ; il me manquait ma Bella. Une personnes complexe, généreuse, sensible, fragile mais aussi avec de caractère, de la force, du courage et de l'espoir. Il me manquait tout ça et je m'en rends à présent compte, maintenant que je les ai trouvé, je compte faire mon maximum pour les garder, quitte à ne rester que l'ami de Bella Swan. Je sais seulement ceci : je dois faire parti de la vie de Bella tout comme elle doit faire partie de la mienne. Je ne crois pas que je m'en remettrais dans le cas contraire. Un mois que je la connais, trois semaines que nous sommes amis et je suis totalement et irrévocablement accro à cette femme.

Je prends le temps de recopier le notes sur une partition, bien que je sais que celle ci ne sera joué qu'en présence d'une personne bien particulière. Je la range précieusement parmi mes partitions personnelles, celles que je ne joue jamais en public. Je plonge rapidement dans les bras de Morphée après cela.

Je passe mon dimanche au studio d'enregistrement où je réarrange les parties instrumentales. J'y reste jusqu'à tard le soir, trouvant toujours un accord, une note à améliorer.

Après tout s'enchaîna rapidement jusqu'à Thinksgiving. L'album fini, nous passions notre temps libre avec les Swan, ils ont été par ailleurs plusieurs fois inviter à manger chez mes parents. Bella travaillant pour Thinksgiving, nous le fêtions avec un jour d'avance.

Je m'étais un peu rapproché d'elle au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres, elle se laissait approché plus facilement et j'ai l'impression, surement illusoire ou naïve que pendant quelques heures et grâce à notre, à ma présence que le voile de tristesse qui masque son merveilleux regard chocolat, s'atténuait voir disparaissait.

Mais le matin du déjeuner, un mauvais pressentiment me pris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette journée changerait quelque chose, causant une rupture. Ma mère remarqua que quelque chose me tracassait et m'en fit la remarque. Cette impression se raffermit lorsque les frères et soeurs arrivèrent le visage fermé et cette détermination dans le regard de Bella ne me dis rien qui vaille.

* * *

 **Alors ? Pas trop déçue de la réaction d'Edward ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! A la semaine prochaine.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou, Merci à crazybells, xTenShiax, Linou2701,FanDeFanfiction pour leur review !**

 **Je me désole de voir aussi peu de review, je rappelle encore une fois que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour connaître votre ressentis par rapport à l'histoire et que c'est aussi ma seule "récompense ".**

 **Cette fiction plait-elle moins ? J'accepte tous types de commentaires qui sont respectueux et fondés, que cela soit une critique positive ou négative, dans les deux cas cela ne peut faire que du bien et m'aider à améliorer ce qui ne va pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pdv de Bella

Malgré la douleur que cela a immanquablement fait apparaître d'en parler, ce fut moins pénible que je ne le pensais, la présence de mon frère me fit du bien, son soutient me faisait du bien tout comme en parler finalement. Je n'ai même versé aucune larmes, étonnamment. Ce n'est qu'après avoir aperçu Edward qui était derrière mon dos que je pris conscience de tout. Avait-il entendu tout ce que j'avais dit ? Oui puisqu'il était arrivé avec Emmett. Etais-je gênée ? Non, j'étais même surprise de ce constat. Le soulagement prédominé. Il était au courant d'une partie, certes mais c'est encore un autre pas important pour moi.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur, je remarquai parfois le regard d'Edward sur moi, non pas rempli de pitié mais plutôt de compassion et d'une autre lueur que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

Cette nuit-là malgré ma fatigue d'avoir fait les magasins avec Alice et Rosalie, c'est pire que mon entraînement hebdomadaire, et pire que le parcours du combattent ! Je ne dormis pas tout de suite. J'étais allongé dans le noir, les yeux clos et le visage de Jacob m'apparu, souriant.

Alors j'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des mois. Je me suis relevée, j'ai allumé la lumière de ma chambre et j'ai ouvert ma penderie. Derrière mes chaussures se trouvent deux gros cartons. Dans le premier se trouve le reste des affaires de Jacob, qu'il m'a légué, ainsi que des vêtements que j'avais chez moi. Dans le deuxième se trouve les albums photos de nous deux, adolescents et aussi lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je sors les deux cartons, commençant par celui avec ses affaires. Je prends un tee-shirt que je porte à mon visage, il porte toujours cette odeur de nature, rassurante et si familière.

A sa mort, j'avais tout caché, je ne supportais plus cette fragrance, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre de tout jeter. Je m'arme de courage, je repose ce morceau de tissu et continue l'exploration de la boîte. Je déballe ses journaux, il n'y écrivait pas dedans avec assiduité mais, c'était une thérapie pour lui. Je me rappelle du jour où il m'a demander de l'épouser. Il m'avait avoué qu'il y avait seulement deux choses qui l'empêchaient de sombrer dans la folie ; moi et mon amour et écrire ses journaux. Je ne les ai jamais lu, je ne m'en sentais ni l'envie ni la force et j'aurais eu de violer son intimité. Je savais que ce qu'il y a d'écrit aurait pu me détruire encore plus. Je prends le premier et ouvre une page au hasard. La page est daté du jour de nos retrouvailles, il y a cinq ans.

"20 avril 2012

Cher journal,

Je me sens toujours aussi bête lorsque je commence par cette phrase. La dernière fois que j'ai écrit, c'était il y a trois jours, alors que je rentrais de mission. Je t'ai confié combien j'étais mal d'avoir vu toutes ces personnes mourir. Ben Laden est mort, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes toujours envoyé au front. En fait, je sais, les populations locales ont besoins de notre aide, cela me réconforte de savoir que malgré les vies que j'ai pu prendre, j'en au sauver tant d'autres ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ça. J'ai été affecté à une autre base, je suis arrivé hier soir et ce matin, j'avais une visite médicale de contrôle aux urgences.

Alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de revoir Bella. Ma Bella. Plus belle encore que dans mes souvenirs. Elle aussi m'a reconnu et m'a souri. J'ai oublié que je lui en voulais de m'avoir quitter pour rejoindre l'armée. Son sourire a tout effacé, j'étais si heureux à cet instant que je n'ai même pas grimacer lorsque l'infirmier m'a vacciné et pourtant je déteste les piqûres !

Sur le chemin du retour, je me suis arrêté au garage. J'aime y passer du temps. Les chars sont peut-être différents des motos que je bricolais avant mais cela reste tout de même de la mécanique ! J'y ai revu Emmett, il n'a pas changer, toujours aussi blagueur. Et j'ai recroiser Bella. Je n'ai pas perdu de temps, je l'ai invité à diner. Elle a accepté avec ses rougeurs que j'aime tant. Je l'aime toujours et je crois que je toujours autant fou amoureux de cette femme..."

Je referme. le journal, ne retenant plus mes larmes, j'éclate en sanglot. Il me manque encore tellement. Ce qui me manque le plus est son sourire solaire. Il était si joyeux, toujours souriant. Le moment le plus dur de notre relation fut lorsque je partis en mission sans lui. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans que je ne lui écrive et où il m'envoyait des mails. Il était parti peu de temps après moi, rentrant peu de temps après moi aussi. C'est à son retour qu'il m'avait demander en mariage.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec Edward lorsque je regarde une photo de Jacob. Tellement différents. Physiquement, ils sont à l'opposés l'un de l'autre, mentalement aussi. Et pourtant malgré tout vraisemblance, Edward me plait, énormément. Je devrais éprouver de la culpabilité, d'avoir l'impression de trahir Jacob. C'est vrai qu'au début, j'en éprouvais car bien que nous n'étions pas mariés, nous aurions dû nous unir à notre retour de mission, la première où nous partions ensemble. Je me considère comme une veuve, je l'aimais de tout mon coeur, de tout mon être. Mais comme mes frères me l'ont bien fait remarquer, il n'aurait pas voulu que j'arrête de vivre.

Nous savions à quoi nous attendre, nous savions que nous pouvions mourir à tout moment en mission. Alors nous avions décidé, comme un contrat de fiançailles que si l'un de nous deux devais mourir, l'autre devrait certes prendre le temps qu'il faut pour faire son deuil, mais aussi et avant tout continuer de vivre, de sortir et pourquoi pas fréquenter d'autres personnes.

Jacob aura toujours une place particulière dans mon coeur, mon premier amour, l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé et que j'aimerais toujours mais j'avance à petit pas. Edward sera peut-être celui qui me guérira, moins meurtri que moi, moins meurtri que les militaires.

Après avoir passé près de la moitié de la nuit dans mes souvenirs, je les range et me recouche, le coeur et l'esprit apaisés. Un cauchemars me réveille à l'aube, moins violent que les autres mais presque plus effrayant. Je me réveille ni en sursaut si en hurlant, simplement tirée du sommeil. Je me prépare pour l'entraînement, j'avale trois tasses de café, je suis exténuée.

Durant l'entraînement, j'essaye tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence, c'est la première fois que je peine autant. Heureusement personne ne m'en fait la remarque. Les soldats de mon régiment, c'est mieux que "les gars" sachant qu'il y a 30% de femmes dans le miens m'aident au contraire être même si mon chrono sur le parcourt est loin de mon records personnel, il n'est pas aussi médiocre que je ne le pensais.

Je rentre chez moi totalement crevée, lessivée. Je me réchauffe les restes du frigo que j'avale en vitesse avant de filer sous la douche. Aujourd'hui pas de repas chez Em ou Jazz ; le premier travail, eh oui même le dimanche, les véhicules de m'armée ont besoin de réparation et le deuxième est chez sa dulcinée. Cela m'arrange dans un sens, je vais pouvoir me reposer et dormir.

Durant le mois qui suivit, je revis plusieurs fois Edward. Peu à peu, j'arrivais à me détendre, voir à me confier à lui. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à tout lui dire comme pour le protéger des horreurs du monde. Son regard parfois si sérieux resté aussi innocent et je voulais que cela perdure. Il a cherché à me questionner plus en avant sur la vie de militaire, enfaite tout comme ses soeurs. C'était lors d'un repas après qu'Emmett ait refusé de signer à nouveau son contrat. J'étais tellement heureuse pour lui et soulagée. Nous étions chez Rosalie qui nous avait tous inviter à diner.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, qui réjouira certaines personnes autour de cette table, commença Emmett en regardant sa petite -amie et ensuite moi. J'ai décidé de ne pas renouveler mon contrat et dans exactement quatre mois, je serais de retour dans le vie civile !

Rosalie l'embrassa passionnément tandis que je me levai pour le félicité. Il se détacha de Rose et je le pris dans mes bras et lui murmurera :

-Je suis soulagée à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! Je t'aime tellement fort.

-Je t'aime aussi petite soeur.

-Bella, lâche le, c'est mon homme, rigole Rose.

-Je te le rends mais ne l'abîme pas, je rétorque.

-Il n'y a pas de risque.

Nous nous rasseyions autour de la table lorsque Edward demanda :

-C'est si terrible que cela vie de militaire pour qu'une telle effusion de joie vous envahisse ?

-Non c'est bien mais ce n'est pas fait pour tout le monde, ni pour toute une vie. Le risque de mourir au travail est aussi plus important, lui répond Jasper.

-Je n'aurais plus, bon d'accord moins à m'inquiéter pour lui, je poursuis. Emmett fait les gros yeux. Bah oui, quoique tu en dises, je me ferais toujours du soucis pour toi ou pour Jazz.

-Mai je n'ai rien dit ! se défend-t-il.

-Je voudrais juste dire qu'Emmett devrait arrêter de manger autant, intervient Alice.

-Et pourquoi la lilipucienne ? la questionne l'intéressé.

-Plus d'armée donc plus d'entraînement pour éliminer ce que tu engloutis. Tu risquerais d'écraser ma soeur !

-Mais non ! s'offusque mon ours de frère. Et puis de toute façon il existe d'autres sports que je pratique déjà avec Rosalie, rigole Emmett en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Je ne pus retenir un rire tout comme la tablée lorsque Rosalie, rouge de honte, asséna une tape à l'arrière du crâne mon frère.

-Ouille ça fait mal Rosie-chérie !

-Tu n'as pas à parler de notre vie sexuelle devant tes frères et soeurs et devant les miens . C'est très embarrassant ! Et si tu continues, c'est la diet, le menace Rose.

-Ah non, Rosie, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! je ne peux pas me passer de ton corps, c'est comme une drogue pour moi.

-Ah oui, tu crois ? le défi Rose.

-Je te soutiens Rose, renchérit Alice devant la mine déconfite de Jasper ce qui augmenta mon fou rire.

-Mais chérie, je n'ai rien fait ! s'alarme Jasper.

-Je sais bien mais c'est de la solidarité féminine ! le contre sa petite amie. De cette façon, tu soutient aussi Emmett.

-Mais je ne veux pas le soutenir ! Merci Emmett, vraiment ! l'engueule Jasper tandis qu'Edward et moi étions toujours en train de rigoler. Et arrêtez de rire vous deux, ça vous arrivera aussi un jour, se fâche Jazz.

-Mais pas aujourd'hui, rigole Edward.

Finalement, je remercie silencieusement Alice d'avoir détourner le sujet de conversation. Le reste de la soirée, tout comme les sorties où nous étions tout les six, se passait dans la bonne humeur. Je sortais parfois en tête à tête avec Edward, en toute amitié, tentai-je de me convaincre. Nous en profitions pour parler plus sérieusement. Nous nous découvrions l'un l'autre et je l'appréciai de plus en plus. Ne tombant pas seulement sous le charme de son physique mais aussi de sa personnalité. Derrière la façade d'homme arrogant du premier jour, il pouvait s'avérait, étonnamment drôle. Seulement toute bonne chose à une fin et c'est ce qui trottait dans ma tête au moment où je franchis le seuil du bureau du colonel Denali, la veille de Thanksgiving, juste avant que les garçons et moi ne nous rendions chez les Cullen pour y déjeuner.

Je salue mon supérieur qui me fait signe de m'assoir.

-Lieutenant colonel, je vais être rapide et concis. Nous partons dans deux jours, le temps pour que les soldats passent Thinksgiving en famille. J'en informerai le reste du régiment. Rompez.

Je ré salue en silence, n'ayant toujours pas prononcer un mot. Qu'est ce que je disais ? Toute bonne chose à une fin et c'est la dernière fois que je pourrais profiter des personnes que j'aime avant un moment.

* * *

 **Je crois que vous aviez toutes deviné ce qui aller se passer. La semaine nous verrons comment réagira Edward face à cette annonce.**

 **Bonne semaine à toutes.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à crazybells, Pims10, xTenShiax, Laetitia38, Linou2701, larosurleau et à FanDeFanfiction pour leur review qui me font très plaisir !**

 ** _Laetitia38_** **: Tu m'en vois ravie. Oui c'est une mauvaise nouvelle mais la menace planait depuis le début et puis ce départ va pas mal faire avancer l'histoire. Cela va aider Bella à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle éprouve... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **C'est exceptionnellement que je poste aussi tôt et j'espère que vous allez apprécié. Vous aviez toute deviné, Bella repart alors que va-t-il se passer ? Une partie de la réponse aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv d'Edward

Ils nous saluèrent, Emmett et Jasper enlacèrent leur moitié. Je n'osais pas leur demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. J'avais peur de leur réponse. Alice, elle n'eut pas la même retenue que moi puisqu'elle leur demanda.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Vous en faites une de ces têtes.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle ? s'inquiéta ma mère.

Emmett, Jasper et Bella se regardèrent un instant, échangeant silencieusement.

-Je repars demain soir, nous annonça Bella.

Je lâche un soupir, me rendant compte par la même chose occasion que je retenais mon souffle depuis qu'Alice avait posé sa question. Et puis je pensais ; Bella ne peut pas partir, c'est dangereux, elle risque d'être blessée voir même tuée !

-Pour combien de temps ? je demande plus froidement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

-Je ne sais pas encore, probablement six mois, répond Bella. L'angoisse peut se lire dans son regard et cela me tord les tripes.

-Je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir assister à votre concert avant que vous ne partiez en tournée mais les garçons, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses frères, vous avez interêt à tout filmer et enregistrer que je puisse entendre leurs nouveaux morceaux.

Elle détourne la conversation pour évacuer le malaise. Les garçons acquiescent sous le regard amusé de mes parents.

Nous continuons de discuter avant que ma mère ne nous pousse vers la table. Je suis pratiquement sûr que le grondement qu'a émis l'estomac d'Emmett y est pour quelque chose. Avant que mon père ne découpe la dinde, chacun notre tour, nous dimes pourquoi nous étions reconnaissant. Jasper commença sous l'insistance de sa bien aimée.

-Je remercie pour nous avoir permis de rencontrer la famille Cullen, de m'avoir fait rencontrer une femme merveilleuse, dit-il en regardant Alice amoureusement. Grâce eux, Bella revit, tout comme nous.

Je sens qu'il y a un double sens à ses paroles mais je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête aujourd'hui, je réfléchirai un autre jour et je veux tout simplement profiter de l'instant présent.

-Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir fait la connaissance de ces personnes formidables que sont les Cullen, qui malgré les épreuves que j'ai enduré cette année, m'ont permis de gagner des amis fantastiques et de rendre heureux les personnes que j'aime le plus. Et qui m'ont aussi permis de retrouver le sourire, déclare Bella.

-Je vais être originale, commence Rosalie, je suis reconnaissante d'avoir rencontré les Swan et Withlock, nous arrachant un sourire. Parmis eux, j'ai rencontré Bella et Jasper, des personnes formidables et j'ai surtout rencontré mon nounours. Je suis reconnaissante de passer Thinksgiving avec les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi.

Mes parents,Alice et Emmett disent aussi pourquoi ils sont reconnaissant avant que cela ne soit mon tour.

-Je suis reconnaissant que toi, maman et vous, Alice et Rosalie, m'ayez poussé à faire ce concert pour soutenir nos troupes armées sans quoi je n'aurais pas fait la connaissance des personnes extraordinaires qui sont autour de cette table et qui embellissent nos vies de bien plus d'une manière.

-C'est cool, tout le monde est reconnaissant d'avoir rencontrer les autres mais cette dinde ne se mangera pas toute seule. ! Besoin d'aide pour la couper papa Cullen ? demande Emmett. Il parait que j'ai de bons muscles, dit-il en bombant le torse et gonflant ses biceps, nous faisant rire.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, rigole mon père, mais je pense que je vais m'en sortir. Je n'ai pas autant de muscles que vous mais ma femme ne se plaint pas, poursuit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à ma mère qui... rougit !

-Papa ! nous dimes en même temps Rosalie,Alice et moi.

Bella et ses frères rigolent, je suis heureux de la voir souriante, surtout que plus tard, alors que je raconte une plaisanterie, pas la plus drôle qui soit ,elle sourit et je suis terriblement fier de lui faire cet effet là et d'avoir effacé pendant quelques instants cette angoisse qui est réapparue dans son regard.

Après avoir passer une journée extraordinaire, Bella doit rentrer à la base car elle travaille demain, nous ne pourrons donc pas la voir. Les adieux furent déchirants, intérieurement. Bien sûr, mes soeurs versèrent quelques larmes, je n'étais pas loin de pleurer aussi. Nous lui promettons de lui écrire. Enfin, c'était surtout Alice qui s'était jetée dans ses bras qui lui avait promis pour nous et cela ne me gênais aucunement.

-Promis, je t'écrirai et on pourra se voir par webcam ? Demandait ma soeur.

-Mais oui Alice, je te le promets, mais ce n'est pas dit que je te réponde immédiatement, mais je le ferais et je compte sur vous tous pour m'écrire, avait-elle ajouté.

-Tu vas tellement nous manquer, pleurait Alice tandis qu'elle prenait Bella dans ses bras.

-Vous aussi vous allez me manquer, mais tu verras, ça va vite passer avec votre tournée, d'ailleurs je compte sur vous pour m'envoyer le nouvel album dès qu'il sera sorti ! la rassure, nous rassure Bella.

-Bien sûr, je lui réponds. Elle se détache d'Alice et rose l'étreint aussi, tout comme mes parents. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit à ma mère mais celle-ci acquiesce. Il ne reste plus que moi et avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, elle m'étreint fortement contre elle, me murmurant :

-Merde pour la tournée. Tu vas me manquer.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, je murmure aussi.

-Tu vas m'écrire ? me demande-t-elle incertaine.

-Je te l'ai promis, je lui rappelle notre discussion lorsque nous sommes devenus amis.

-J'attends tes lettres avec impatience.

-J'attendrais tes réponses avec la même ardeur, je rétorque.

Elle commença par se diriger vers sa voiture mais juste avant de monter, elle se retourna pour faire un dernier salut. Nous lui rendîmes avant de regarder la voiture s'éloigner.

-Elle va me manquer, dit Alice en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Elle va tous nous manquer, reprend ma mère.

Le lendemain, je passai la journée à jouer, tentant vainement d'oublier que d'ici quelques heures, Bella sera dans un avion qui l'emmènera loin de moi et en zone de conflit où elle risque de se faire tuer. Elle n'a pass voulu qu'on l'accompagne jusqu'au termac, arguant que l'avion partirait dans la nuit, elle ne veut pas nous déranger et nous priver de sommeil. Mais j'aurais pu faire la grève de la faim, traverser des déserts et des océans pour elle. Alors bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec sa décision, je la respecte.

Aujourd'hui c'est le Black Friday, c'est aussi le jour où Bella est dans l'avion. Alors pour me changer les idées, ma mère et mes soeurs me traînent dans les magasins. Papa est plus chanceux puisqu'il travail. Il peut échapper à tout cette folie. Surtout qu'à mon plus grand damne, plusieurs fans, qui je doute qu'elles nous suivent pour notre musique, m'ont reconnu et dragué ouvertement. J'ai essayé de me maitriser et de rester courtois comme ma maman me l'a enseigné mais bordel, aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour de me faire chier !

J'accueille avec bonheur la fin de la journée qui annonce que je peux enfin rentrer chez moi. J'allume presque immédiatement mon ordinateur. J'espère vainement que Bella m'aura envoyé un mail pour me dire qu'elle est arrivée. Je sais qu'elle est très occupée et qu'elle a probablement autre chose à faire, mais l'espoir fait vivre.

Pendant que ma boite mail s'ouvre, je réchauffe des restes de Thanksgiving. Je ne suis pas le seul à en profiter, ma mère ayant cuisiné pour un régiment, presque, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie ainsi que Bella ont eu des restes. Je ne m'en plains pas, cela m'évite de cuisiner et puis j'adore la cuisine de ma mère. Je prends les restes chauds et je m'installe devant ma boite mail. J'en ai qui sont de la publicité, je les supprime n'étant pas intéressé, un autre de ma mère pour le planning des deux prochaines semaines. C'est assez tranquille dans l'ensemble, à part quelques rendez vous pour la couverture et le design et enfin je tombe sur le Saint Graal. Je trouve le mail de Bella. Cela me donne presque envie de faire la danse de la joie. Et ce, même si c'est un message groupé, je suis heureux qu'elle ait pensé à moi.

"Je suis bien arrivée, il fait beaucoup plus chaud, c'est déconcertant. Je vous enverrais des nouvelles rapidement. Vous me manquez déjà !

Je vous aime,

Bella."

Elle m'aime ! ... D'accord, c'est un message groupé pour ses frères et mes soeurs mais n'empêche !

Le téléphone me tire de ma rêverie, c'est Rosalie. Je réponds, surpris.

-Allo Rose ?

-Salut mon frère cela va mieux que cet après midi ?

-Maintenant que je suis au calme, oui. Tu as vu le mail de Bella ?

-Oui je suis contente. Je sais que tu t'es inquiété toute la journée pour elle, mais c'est une grande fille, Bella sait se débrouiller.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'en faire pour elle. Tu vois, c'est comme inscrit en moi. Et j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

-Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

-Oui que veux-tu ? En parlant d'amour, tu ne devais pas passe ta soirée avec Emmett ? je lui demande, je n'ai pas trop envie de m'étaler sur mon amour non réciproque pour Bella.

-Si mais il est au téléphone avec Jasper pour décrypter le mail de Bella, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. alors j'en profite pour embêter peu mon frère préféré.

-Rose, arrête, on dirait Alice et puis je suis ton seul frère.

-Je n'ai même plus le droit de dire que tu es mon préféré, fait Rose mine de se vexée. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, tu aimes Bella ?

Je soupire avant de répondre.

-Oui.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! s'exclame ma soeur. je peux voir d'ici son sourire et sa mine réjouie.

-Ce n'est pas fantastique, parce qu'elle, elle ne m'aime pas, pas comme je l'aime moi !

-Elle t'aime. Elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a vécu quelque chose de difficile, mais je peux te certifier qu'elle t'aime. Cette séparation lui permettra de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent, j'en suis sûre.

Je médite sur les paroles de ma soeur alors qu'en arrière plan, j'entends Emmett.

-Bon je te laisse méditer tout ça. Emmett te passe le bonjour. Je t'aime frangin.

-Je t'aime aussi Rose, je dis avant de raccrocher.

J'espère vraiment que Rosalie a raison car cela voudrait dire qu'il y a de l'espoir.

* * *

 **C'est pas facile pour Edward... Le point de vue de Bella la semaine prochaine.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou à toutes, Merci à crazybells, xTenShiax, Linou2701 et FanDeFanfiction pour leur commentaire qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Je déplore encore une fois le peu de review, je crois que c'est la première fois que je le répète aussi souvent, les commentaires que vous me laissez sont le seul moyen que j'ai de connaître votre ressenti sur cette histoire, un message une fois de temps en temps fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas, surtout que je réponds toujours en général, en MP ou sur le chapitre suivant, alors voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv de Bella

Toute la journée j'ai essayé de ne pas craquer. Parce que nous étions chez les Cullen pour y fêter Thanksgiving un jour à l'avance, parce que c'était potentiellement la dernière fois que je les voyais, bien que je ne veuille pas envisager cette possibilité car quoiqu'il advienne, je sais que je me battrai jusqu'au bout, pour mes frères, mes amies mais aussi pour Edward. Leur annoncer la nouvelle avait été plus simple que je ne l'avais imaginé. Profiter du repas et de la journée aussi, même si au moment de dire les Grâces, j'étais à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots. Je pensais chaque mots que j'ai prononcé, mais les entendre me remercier, pas directement , mais c'est pareil, cela m'a chamboulé et j'étais toute retourné. Heureusement, Emmett avait détourné la conversation.

Après quoi, je ne fis que profiter de l'instant présent sans penser au passé et au futur jusqu'à l'heure de partir. Les adieux me bouleversèrent et je réussis à retenir mes larmes jusque dans la voiture, une fois la villa hors de mon champ de vision. Pour une quelconque raison, je refusais qu'Alice, Rosalie, Edward et leurs parents me voient faible et pleurnicharde. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis ! Je suis cependant loin d'être bête et je sais qu'avec l'année qui vient de s'écouler, j'ai tout les droits de verser quelques larmes mais dans moins de 48 heures je serais en zone de guerre, il n'y a pas la place pour les larmes là-bas, pas de survie pour les faibles ou même les forts. Il n'y a pas la place non plus aux distractions, il faut être 150 % si on veut avoir une chance de ne pas marcher sur une mine ou de se sortir d'une embuscade et ainsi rentrer au pays en étant vivant.

Je suis reconnaissante aux garçons de me laisser en paix, de ne pas chercher à me tirer les vers du nez. Une fois le panneau de la base en vue, je sèche mes larmes et me recompose un visage impassible. Nous montons tous chez moi. C'est la tradition, avant chaque départ en opération, nous nous réunissons la veille pour passer la journée ou la soirée ensemble. Nous profitons du fait que ce soir personne ne travail. Maria, l'ex de Jasper, ne comprenait pas cela. Elle le voulait pour elle toute seule la veille de son départ, pour profiter ! Ouais mais ses larmes de crocodiles ne marchaient pas avec moi. J'avais vu clair dans son jeu, surtout que Jasper était à peine monté dans l'avion qu'elle draguait tout ceux qui avaient un grade supérieur à celui de sergent. Jasper l'avait mal pris lorsqu'Emmett le lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait lui aussi vue clair dans le jeu de cette profiteuse. Mais mon cousin l'avait plaqué lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle couchait ou chercher le faire avec d'autres gars de son unité.

Nous passons une soirée agréable à discuter et à regarder un film à la télévision. Mes frères m'accompagneront demain au termac avant que je ne monte dans l'avion. Je n'ai pas voulu déranger les Cullen, j'espère que je ne les ai pas vexé mais ce n'est jamais très joyeux, cependant Alice m'a fait promettre de leur communiquer ma date de retour pour qu'ils puissent venir m'accueillir. Ils seront probablement à l'autre bout du pays mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

La journée de travail passe au ralentit, peu de personnes sont admises aux urgences et ce ne sont que des cas mineurs, heureusement mais cela signifie aussi que c'est le calme avant la tempête.

À 18h30, je quitte l'hôpital, je me rends chez moi pour prendre une douche, me changer et me reposer un peu. L'avion décollera à 22h et il faut se présenter une heure avant. J'avale ma dernière boîte reste de la veille, j'ai passé les autres à Emmett et à Jasper. À 20h, je retrouve les garçons qui me conduisent jusqu'à la piste des aéronefs. J'ai avec moi mon gros qui contient mes produits de toilettes ; brosse à dent, brosse à cheveux, élastiques, shampoing... ainsi que des vêtements de rechange, deux livres que m'a offert Jasper. Je sais que de toute façon, les garçons me feront un colis avec quelques chocolats et autre pour Noël. C'est le deuxième Noël de suite que je passe loin du pays, moi qui ai toujours vécu dans le nord, c'est étrange l'atmosphère d'un Noël chaud. Noël est pour moi synonyme de froid et de neige. Mais enfin, l'année dernière, mes collègues et surtout ceux qui venaient de la Californie et de la Floride s'étaient foutus de moi ; ils ne connaissent pas les Noël blancs.

À 21h30 commence l'embarquement. Je serre tour à tour Emmett et Jasper dans mes bras avant leur faire un salut militaire auquel ils répondent. J'ai le coeur plus lourd que d'ordinaire tandis que je monte dans l'avion et que je m'installe. À 22h pile, le colonel Denali ainsi que d'autres très haut gradés nous brief brièvement sur la durée du trajet et sur ce sui nous attend là-bas. C'est mon avant dernière mission avant la fin de mon contrat et elle a un goût particulier, d'amertume, de tristesse mais aussi de résignation.

Je ne me suis jamais crue immortelle ou invincible mais la mort de plusieurs de mes collègues en février dernier ainsi que celle de Jacob a déclenché quelque chose en moi, je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots dessus mais je le sens.

Aussitôt les discours terminés, je prends mon Ipod et écoute de la musique, je m'isole pour me reposer et me concentrer, ne pas laisser mes émotions me submerger. Il y a un risque pour que je retourne où... Bref, je ne veux pas y penser. Je m'endors quelques temps plus tard et le colonel Denali me réveille avant l'atterrissage.

-Tout va bien lieutenant colonel ?me demande-t-il inquiet.

-Oui colonel, je réponds.

Les souvenirs de mon rêve s'estompent et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, c'était un bon rêve, j'étais heureuse mais il disparait dans ma tête.

-Bien, vous savez que si besoin, je suis là, si vous avez besoin de parler, me rappelle-t-il..

J'acquiesce de la tête avant de répondre.

-Je sais, merci.

Une fois l'avion au sol, nous descendons tous, j'aide pour décharger le matériel médicale et le stock de médicament. Nous sommes ensuite réaffectés sur plusieurs bases. Parlant français à peu près couramment, je reste sur la base que nous partageons avec les casques bleus et des soldats venus de l'hexagone.

Dieu merci, ce n'est pas celle où Jacob est mort. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier le colonel Denali, une fois rentrer au pays. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Puisque c'est le milieu de la nuit et que je ne commence qu'à 7h00, je décide, avant de prendre mes quartiers, d'envoyer un mail à tout le monde pour les rassurer. Emmett et Jasper ne manqueront pas d'être ravis tout comme les enfants Cullen ; Alice et Rosalie me l'avaient fait promettre tout comme Edward.

J'allai me coucher sans attendre la moindre réponse, j'étais fatiguée et je sentais déjà que la journée de demain s'annoncerait bien remplie.

C'est toujours comme ça lorsque j'arrive quelque part, il me faut toujours un certain temps d'adaptation. Il est probable que je retrouve certains collègues avec qui j'ai déjà travaillé mais évidement la plupart seront de parfait inconnus, surtout les militaires français.

Je pourrais de toute façon, consulter mes emails à mon réveille ; j'ai pensé à prendre mon ordinateur portable. La nuit était courte mais malgré cela, de l'adrénaline coule dans mes veines, me procurant une dose conséquente d'énergie. Je consulte rapidement mes mails, ils m'ont tous répondu.

"Salut ma belle, tu me vois ravie d'apprendre que tout va bien. Reviens nous en bonne santé, bisous.

Rosalie"

"Hello !

Alors les militaires français sont-ils charmants ? Ils le sont bien moins que mon Jasper, j'en suis sûre ! À part si quelques uns ou unes a de la haute couture dans ses bagages ! Je rigole, Jasper rouspète à côté de moi, j'espère au moins te faire sourire.

Gros bisous.

Alice."

Après celui des deux filles, je vois celui de Jasper et celui d'Emmett. Celui d'Edward est le dernier à avoir été envoyé. Je lis donc ceux de mes frères en premier lieu.

"Belli-Bella,

Je suis heureux d'apprendre et soulagé aussi que tu sois sur une base différente je craignais que cela ravive trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Je sais que tu le feras mais envois moi de tes nouvelles régulièrement. Je penserais à toi et m'inquièterai dans le cas contraire, bien que je pense déjà à toi et que mon inquiétude est plus vivace que jamais.

Je t'aime petite soeur et reviens nous vite et toute entière.

Ton frère, Emmett "

"Ma belle,

Je suis heureux que tout aille bien pour toi, je devrais pas tarder à te rejoindre, mon dernier séjour loin du pays normalement. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Em t'a probablement demandé la même chose mais donne moi de tes nouvelles régulièrement. Une partie de moi est avec toi.

Affectueusement.

Ton frère de coeur, Jasper "

Les messages de mes "boys" m'émussent énormément, ils me manquent eux aussi et en ce moment, je les envie d'avoir une personne près d'eux qui leur remontera le moral lorsqu'ils auront des moments de doutes. Ce n'est pas pareil ici, je n'ai pas de véritables amis pour me supporter dans ces moments-là.

J'ouvre le dernier courriel, celui d'Edward. J'appréhende un peu, c'est idiot mais je me rends peu à peu compte que je tiens à lui énormément à lui, et je suis effrayée à l'idée de m'attacher à lui de cette façon, jusqu'à peut-être tombée amoureuse, parce qu'inconsciemment je sais que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui sont plus que de l'amitié ou qu'une simple attirance. Je suis terrifiée à cette idée. Je me lance et lis celui d'Edward.

"Coucou,

Tu me rassures. Te savoir là-bas me terrifie mais je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien.

Tu dois être pas mal occupée mais dès que tu as un peu de temps, n'oublie pas de penser un peu à moi, moi je pense beaucoup à toi.

Ça va être long tout ces mois sans toi pour supporter les tourtereaux tu as intérêt à renter saine et sauve dans six mois.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Edward."

Avec toute son amitié ? Je sens un pincement au coeur en lisant cette phrase. Nous ne sommes qu'amis... Si mon coeur était de la guimauve, on venait juste de croquer dedans à pleine dent.

Je repose mon ordinateur et je me dirige vers les tentes qui servent d'hôpitaux, la journée promet d'être longue et difficile et elle tient toute ses promesses.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce départ vécue par Bella ? Une chose est sûre, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. A vendredi prochain...**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou, un grand MERCI à crazybells, Linou2701 et FanDeFanfiction pour leur review qui me touche énormément.**

 **En revanche, je tiens à pousser un coup de gueule : Je n'ai reçu QUE 3 review !**

 **Cette histoire, j'ai mis du cœur pour l'écrire, pour avoir des tailles de chapitres correctes, pour faire en sorte d'en faire une belle histoire. J'y ai passé du temps et de l'énergie pour finalement n'avoir que 3 commentaires ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, laisser un petit mots, je ne demande pas la lune, ne prend que 2 minutes !**

 **Je remercie en contre partie celles qui ajoutent cette fic en favoris et en alertes, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pdv d'Edward

Après la discussion que j'ai eu avec Rose, je me cale devant la télévision pour regarder un film, rien ne me tente vraiment alors j'opte pour un dvd, j'évite tout ce qui est comédie romantique ou film de guerre, cela restreint les choix c'est donc devant Invictus que je passe la soirée. C'est un très bon film qui montre le combat de Nelson Mandela au début de son mandat pour réduire l'Apparthaid et cela en partie grâce au sport et au rugby dont le pays accueil la coupe du monde. Ce qui à l'origine était un sport de blanc réuni la nation autour d'un même but : gagner la coupe du monde. Morgan Freeman est juste épatant dans ce rôle et la ressemblance avec Nelson Mandela est incroyable ! Quant à Matt Damon, que j'ai rencontré quelque fois, il a un jeu d'acteur absolument fantastique qui lui va mieux que son rôle Jason Bourne, plus proche de sa personnalité.

Je m'endors devant un de ces talk-show à la noix, rêvant de Bella, de Bella avec un autre homme, plus souriante et heureuse que jamais. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage mais Bella est radieuse. Ils vivent dans une belle maison et elle me toise d'un air méprisant, une main posée sur son ventre. Elle est enceinte.

Il n'y pas de mots assez forts qui pissent décrire le sentiment de déchirure et la sensation de douleur qui m'étreint le coeur à cet instant précis.

Puis une image encore plus affreuse se superpose. Celle de Bella toujours aussi belle malgré la plaie béante à son abdomen, son teint plus pale que la mort elle-même et les yeux exorbités. Près d'elle, toujours cet inconnu, il n'est pas menaçant il ne me nargue pas au contraire, il la protège, une aura bienveillante l'enveloppe.

Je me réveille en sursaut, couvert de sueur après cette vision d'horreur, particulièrement effrayante et cauchemardesque. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle et j'espère sincèrement que ce cauchemar n'est que le fruit de mon subconscient et de son inquiétude et rien d'autre.

Je n'ai jamais cru aux histoires surnaturelles mais comme tout à chacun, ma vie est jonchée de croyances superstitieuses et de craintes au sujet des rêves prémonitoires. Je m'empêche de justesse de prendre mon téléphone pour appeler Bella mais premièrement, elle n'a pas son téléphone civil et deuxièmement même si elle l'avait c'est le milieu de la journée où elle se trouve et elle doit être en train de travailler.

Cela fait un mois qu'elle est partie et c'est la veille de Noël, je lui avais envoyé un coli, j'avais participé en fait avec mes sœurs, lui envoyant un peu du pays, pour m'encourager, je me disais qu'il ne lui rester plus que cinq mois avant qu'elle ne rentre. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle m'envoyait un email et nous correspondions. Cela illuminait ma journée dès que j'en recevais un.

Il neige déjà ici, cela me fait penser à la peau blanche de Bella. Je suis pathétique, tout me fait penser à elle, j'en deviens ridicule et le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je me dis qu'au moins j'en ai conscience, c'est déjà ça.

Mais mon rêve ou plutôt mon cauchemar continue de me hanter, je n'en ai pas refait mais avoir imaginer son corps sans vie est pire que tout, Rosalie a bien essayé de me faire parler tout comme ma mère, mais je suis effrayé à l'idée d'en parler. C'est con mais c'est comme si ça allait le rendre plus réel, comme si ça allait le faire se produire. J'ai peur tout simplement.

Rosalie ne peut pas comprendre, il ne reste que quatre mois de service à Emmett et il est en sécurité sur la base. Je suis heureux pour eux deux mais cela ne m'empêche pas de les jalouser au plus profond de moi.

Pour Alice et Jasper, c'est différent, je sais qu'il doit bientôt repartir mais pour une mission de courte durée.

Malgré tout, ces dernières semaines ont été intenses avec les interviews que nous avons donné pour la promotion. Cela avait été jusque-là pour des magazines spécialisés ou pour des journalistes compétents mais je sais que très bientôt, on s'intéressera plus à nos vies privées qu'à notre travail. Je déteste les journalistes people. La plupart sont comme des chiens qui une fois avec un os, ne le lâchent plus, j'essaye un minimum de les respecter ils font leur travail, tout simplement. Et la première étape du talk-show débutera à New York le 2 janvier et finirait trois jours, trois longs jours plus tard à Los Angeles. Ensuite nous enchaineront par une tournée nationale de quelques semaines. Je ne sais plus combien de temps exactement mais tout cela nous sera redis. Nous finirons par une tournée mondiale de quatre mois Londres, Moscou, Paris, Sydney, Berlin, Rome, Madrid, Pékin même. Quatre putains de long mois qui m'empêcheront de voir Bella, je suis vraiment pathétique, nous ne sommes même pas en couple que je peste contre ce qui m'empêche de la voir

Je sors de mes pensées plutôt déprimantes, c'est le réveillon de Noël et je suis chez mes parents en tenue de soirée. Seuls Emmett et Jasper sont invités mais c'est la tradition sortir nos plus beaux habits pour l'occasion. Je sonne avant d'entrer et je me rends compte que je suis le dernier, il ne manquait plus que moi. Ma mère porte une magnifique robe bordeaux qui met en valeur sa silhouette fine malgré trois grossesses. Papa porte un costume gris anthracite, sans cravate et qui met en valeur ses cheveux blonds. Rosalie est magnifique dans une longue robe rouge avec un décolleté en cœur. Quant à Alice, sa robe lilas est sublime. Jasper et Emmett portent quant à eux leurs uniformes d'apparat. Em ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie en me voyant arriver.

-Bah enfin, Eddy, je commençais à désespérer de pouvoir goûter le succulent repas de ta mère !

-Il voulait même commencer sans toi, rajoute Al.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Eddychou ici présent met autant de temps à se préparer qu'une femme, contre Emmett avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rose.

Je pouffe de rire avant de me faire fusiller du regard par le colosse.

-Bah quoi ? je demande innocemment. Et puis arrête de m'appeler Eddy ou Eddychou, je déteste ça !

-C'est bien pour ça que je continue, c'est tellement drôle de te foutre en rogne, toi monsieur je m'énerve rarement ! se moque Emmett.

-Chéri ? intervient Rose. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit : tu embêtes ma sœur ou mon frère et c'est la disette !

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclame son petit ami, alarmé et faisant rire l'assemblée.

-Je vais me gêner tient ! rétorque ma sœur.

-Bon, maintenant qu'Edward est arrivé, passons à table avant que cela ne soit la disette, rigole ma mère tandis que mon père essaye tant bien que mal de camoufler son amusement en toux.

Nous nous installons tous autour de la table de la salle à manger, celle où à peine un mois plus tôt, nous étions assis pour fêter Thanksgiving. Avec Bella. Mes pensées doivent être transparente puisque avant de manger, Jasper lève son verre et dis :

-A Bella qui doit déjà fêter Noël et non le réveillon !

-A Bella, nous reprenons derrière lui.

-Alors les gars, prêts pour la tournée ? demande Emmett.

-Oui ! s'exclame Alice. Les tournées sont toujours les moments qu'elle préfère voyager, découvrir le monde, elle est dans son univers. Rose et moi sommes plus casanier. Mais je sens que cette année cela va être plus difficile autant pour l'une que pour l'autre laisser leur homme, ne pas les voir. Cela va être dur pour elles.

-Mais avant la tournée, la partie que nous aimons le moins : les journalistes people, enchaine Rosalie.

-Vous êtes obligés d'en passer par là mes chéris, nous rappelle maman. Et puis, je fais toujours attention que vous n'en ayez peu et que vous fassiez que le minimum d'interviews.

-Cette année, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher avec « nos nouvelles conquêtes », râle Rose.

-C'est parce que nous sommes les plus beaux, répond Em, enfin surtout moi parce que boucle d'or…

-Boucle d'or, boucle d'or toi-même, Baloo !

-Tu me traites d'ours qui parle ? Disney vraiment, Jasper ? Je crois qu'Alice t'as ramolli mon vieux.

-Eh ! Il n'y a rien de mou chez mon homme ! s'offusque Alice défendant la virilité de son petit ami, déclenchant une bonne dose de fou rire par la même occasion. Jasper vire presque au cramoisie et nos rires redoubles. Il n'y a qu'avec eux que l'on peut entendre des choses pareils pendant un repas de famille. Ils ne sont pas croyables !

-Et toi Edward ? me demande Jasper.

-Il n'y a rien de mou chez moi, je ricane. Mais je n'apprécie pas plus les journalistes people, trop envahissants. Mais par curiosité, Bella ne vous a jamais assommé ?

-Nope, elle nous aime trop pour ça ! rigole Emmett.

-Elle a de la patience, souffle papa, faisant rire la tablée.

Ça c'est sûr ! Le reste du repas se déroule comme il a commencé dans la bonne humeur, nous participions beaucoup, et nous rigolions beaucoup également. Papa et maman nous observaient avec bienveillance et amusement. Ils participaient aussi beaucoup, racontant des anecdotes sur nous et sur les bêtises que nous avions pu faire enfants. Emmett ne va plus me lâcher avec certaines histoires, quoique Jasper n'est pas mieux.

Et puis finalement la nouvelle année est vite arrivée et avec elle, le voyage jusqu'à New York. Nous étions partis fêter la nouvelle année là-bas, nos chambres d'hôtels étaient réservées depuis des semaines. Le spectacle sur Time Square réunit toujours beaucoup de monde et cette année n'a pas fait exception, entre les touristes et les New yorkais, j'avais l'impression que toute la ville s'était donné rendez-vous. Il a même neigé légèrement donnant un côté féerique à la fête, le concert juste avant d'Adèle était fantastique. Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être un fan !

Mais me voilà en train de sourire faussement alors que ces pseudos journalistes nous interrogent sur notre vie privée. Alice et Rosalie sont évidemment questionnées sur Jasper et Emmett mais restes très discrètes et c'est aussi notre marque de fabrique : la discrétion. Et puis bien sûr, vient mon tour.

-Alors Edward, vous avez toujours été discret lorsqu'il s'agit de votre vie privée mais avez-vous, vous aussi rencontrer quelqu'un ? Parce que des milliers de fans dont moi, auraient le cœur brisé, glousse la journaliste…

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous du rêve d'Edward ? Sera-t-il de mauvaise augure ? Ou bien la réponse à la question posée changera tout ?**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

 **PS: pour celles qui n'ont pas vu le film en question, je le recommande vivement !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Coucou,**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir ! Je suis extrêmement contente d'avoir eu autant de commentaires. C'est quant même malheureux de devoir pousser un coup de gueule pour en avoir !**

 **Celi: Merci Beaucoup !**

 **Je pense que ce chapitre va en surprendre plus d'une ! Mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas me tuer si vous voulez avoir la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pdv de Bella

Se réadapter à être en zone de conflit, s'habituer à une nouvelle équipe m'a pris plus d'une semaine. Une semaine très longue où je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour communiquer avec qui que ce soit. J'ai lu les emails de mes proches, leur répondant lorsque j'avais cinq minutes. Le reste du temps, soit j'assistais à des réunions sur les prochains déplacements pour aider et soulager légèrement les médecins locaux soit je travaillais et j'essayais un maximum de dormir, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile. Et puis, je pensais à Edward. J'ai eu envie de me laisser tenter, de m'avouer ce que je ressens pour lui, seulement je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. C'est tout bête mais avec Jacob, c'était naturel adolescent ce n'était que la suite logique de notre profonde amitié et plus tard, c'était comme si nous nous étions jamais quittés. Avec les deux autres, c'était eux qui étaient venus vers moi. Je n'ai jamais fait le premier pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu plus de temps, je leur envoie un mail à tous, personnalisé et répondant en fait aux derniers que j'ai reçu. Je suis surprise lorsque je vois qu'Alice lance un appel vidéo mais c'est Alice.

-Salut ma belle ! s'exclame-t-elle toute joyeuse en me voyant.

-Coucou Alice ! Comment ça va ? Il ne fait pas trop froid ?

-Pouah, ne m'en parle pas ! On se gèle les miches, mais et toi pas trop chaud ?

-Ne m'en parle pas. Dans un sens c'est tout le contraire de toi. Il fait une chaleur pas possible mais c'est supportable.

-Tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile la chaleur et tout ?

-Tu n'est pas très subtile Alice mais oui, tout va bien. C'est juste que… je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose et ça me perturbe un peu.

-Rien de grave ?

-Non, c'est heu… Tu promets ne pas te moquer de moi, s'il te plait parce que je sens que je vais être ridicule.

-Je te le promets, me sourit-elle à travers l'écran.

-Alors, voilà, je me suis rendu compte qu'Edward, ton frère, me plaît beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié.

-Mais c'est génial ! Je suis contente pour toi ! Écoute moi, je connais mon frère et je suis sûre d'une chose à son sujet : tu lui plais autant qu'il te plaît. Je le savais depuis le premier jour ! Même si tu n'as rien voulu savoir. Et pour lui dire, sois franche, appelle-le ou contact le par webcam, je suis sûre que vous apprendrez à vous comporter comme un couple naturellement.

Avais-je vraiment envie de me mettre en couple avec Edward ? Parce que m'avouer qu'il me plait est une chose mais sortir avec en est une autre. Mais après tout à quoi cela servirait-il de lui dire si ce n'est pas pour sortir avec lui s'il me le demande ? A part être gênant pour lui comme pour moi ?

-Je...heu… J'y penserais. C'est compliqué en ce moment. Si tu pouvais juste ne rien lui dire, s'il te plais ?

-Bien sur, et puis il doit l'apprendre par toi et certainement pas par sa sœur. Je saurais garder ton secret, me dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil .

-Merci beaucoup, je la remercie.

J'entends du bruit en arrière plan, Alice se retourne pour répondre.

-Je dois te laisser, on se reparle et n'hésite pas à parler à mon frère, okay ?

Fais une bise à tous de ma part et dis-leur que je les embrasse, j'élude.

J'éteins mon ordinateur une fois l'appel vidéo terminé, je me repose et m'endors. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller seulement quelques semaines plus tard, lorsque je reçois les cartons avec les cadeaux de mes proches. J'étais comme anesthésiée, je parlais, travaillais et j'avais conscience de ce qui m'entourer, j'ai envoyé plusieurs mails à Edward, réfléchie aux différentes possibilités d'aborder le sujet, aucune ne me semblaient assez naturelles, j'ai presque envie de baisser les bras, mais c'est bien trop important car il n'y a pas seulement mon bonheur qui compte, celui d'Edward est aussi fortement concerné.

J'avais fait des envieux avec mes deux colis, tout deux assez imposant. Le premier, celui de la famille Cullen contenait des chocolats, des gâteaux secs qui se conserveront très bien avec l'air ambiant, ainsi qu'une maquette de leur nouvel album. Je m'étais ruée sur mon ordinateur avec pour enfin découvrir cette petite merveille. Certains morceaux étaient si tristes que j'avais versé une larme et d'autres au contraire étaient si entraînant et joyeux que j'avais envie de danser. J'avais partagé quelques chocolats avec des soldats qui, je le savais, n'auraient pas de colis, n'étant pas proche de leur famille ou n'en ayant plus.

Le second colis était celui de Jazz et d'Em. Ils m'offraient comme à leur habitude une boîte de mes chocolats favoris ainsi qu'un roman chacun. Je ne voulais rien de plus tant que j'étais ici car s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je ne voudrais pas qu'un soldat malhonnête me vole. Nous avons bon être solidaires, des voleurs il y en a malheureusement de partout. Ils pourront m'offrir autre chose pour mon anniversaire ou autre. Je sais que je ne vis pas dans un monde de bisounours où tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde est beau. Je le sais et pas seulement car je participe à une guerre qui me dépasse, pas seulement parce que j'ai perdu des personnes que j'aimais, d'autres ont vécu pire mais je le sais, tout comme chaque parent dans le monde doit l'enseigner à son enfant. Il y a toujours eu des horreurs et de la violence mais je crois, je constate que c'est de pire en pire. Les moyens de sauver les personnes sont de plus en plus nombreux et efficaces tout comme ceux pour les tuer.

Cela fait déjà plus de trois semaines qu'Alice m'avait contacté par webcam, que nous avions parlé et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur les sentiments et les émotions qui m'habitaient.

J'avais passé Noël à travailler , j'avais eu le réveillon pour me reposer. Seul le repas et l'ambiance légèrement allégée témoignaient que nous étions ce jour si particulier dans le cœur de beaucoup. Le repas servit à la cantine était une tranche de saumon fumé et une tranche de foie gras sur un lit de mâche avec de la confiture de figue en entrée, suivi d'un morceau de dinde avec des tagliatelles suivi d'un assortiment de fromages et d'un morceau de bûche de Noël en dessert accompagné d'une orange et d'une papillotes avec une coupe de champagne. J'avais dîné avec des membres de mon équipe et avais beaucoup rit aux anecdotes de certains et en autre à celle du caporal Seth Clearwater,le neveu de la présidente Clearwater, le nom n'est pas une coïncidence et du Sergent Maggie O'Dary, une pétillante petite rousse. Ces deux-là s'étaient donnés pour mission,à ne pas en douter, de nous divertir et d'amuser la galerie. J'avais passé un excellent moment avec eux tous. Ils ne remplaçaient pas Emmett et ses pitreries, Jasper et son air malicieux, ni les Cullen aux anecdotes toujours divertissantes, ils n'étaient pas ma famille mais ces soldats restaient mes amis.

Les journées suivantes furent longues j'avais accompagné plusieurs fois une équipe dans un hôpital de campagne. J'avais reçu les femmes qui parfois avaient parcouru une journée de marche . J'admire leur courage, parce qu'elles n'en manquent pas. Tout se passait bien, je faisais mes consultations, avait partagé un déjeuner en vitesse avec un autre médecin et le traducteur, je ne parle pas le farsi. Enfin avec la traductrice. Mais le 2 janvier, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais des hommes armés ont pénétré dans l'hôpital, nous prenant les patients et le personnel soignant en otage. Des coups de feu avaient précédé et j'étais pratiquement sûre que les quatre soldats postés en sentinelle et pris part surprise étaient morts. Nous avons tous été regrouper dans une grande pièce, j'y ai retrouvé le lieutenant-colonel Yorkie, le capitaine Young ainsi que le sergent Cameron. Nous étions quatre militaires mais nous étions tous désarmés aucun de nous n'avait pu prendre son arme avant d'être emmener dans la salle.

Et à quatre de toute façon, nous ne pouvions rien faire si ce n'est espérer qu'une équipe vienne rapidement libérer l'hôpital et la zone mais cela pourrait prendre des jours. Nous nous sommes regroupés mettant les femmes enceintes et les enfants dans le fond de la salle. Il y avait peu de vieillards. Cela fait bien cinq minutes qu'un de nos « gardes » parle. Je ne comprends rien et me tourne vers le lieutenant-colonel Yorkie, Eric pour qu'il nous explique. C'est le seul de l'équipe à parler le Farsi.

C'est pas bon pour nous, ils prévoient de tuer les otages si les États-Unis n'accèdent pas à leurs demandes, ils espèrent que nous garder en vie leur sera bénéfique, nous chuchote-t-il.

-Quelles sont leurs demandes ? Je demande sur le même ton. Je sais bien que nous avons une politique qui ne négocie pas avec les terroristes mais si c'est pour sauver tout ces gens, nous pouvons essayer.

-Je suis d'accord, soutient Jared, le sergent.

-C'est risqué tout de même, tempère Claire. Ils pourraient nous exécuter plus tôt ou rapidement, avant que quiconque ait pu venir nous secourir.

Il reste un risque en effet mais avons nous vraiment le chois ? Je demande. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque mais si nous pouvons sauver la vie à tous, je pense que c'est la solution la moins risquée.

-Je pourrais leur demander mais qui sait ce qu'il se passera ensuite ? s'inquiète Eric.

Il demande à l'homme le plus proche de nous ce qu'ils attendent des Etats-Unis, enfin je suppose. Il obtient une réponse qui apparemment ne le satisfait pas entièrement. Il revient vers nous pour nous dire ce qu'il en est.

-Ils veulent qu'on parte de la zone et qu'on ne revienne plus dans cet hôpital qui est le leur à présent, nous explique Eric.

-Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! s'insurge Jared. Il nous faut attendre une équipe de sauvetage, nous ne pouvons pas faire une pareille promesse ! Qui soignerait tout ces gens et Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils comptent faire aux femmes , aux enfants…

Mon esprit essaye de réfléchir à toute vitesse et à toutes les possibilités. Accéder à leurs demandes est inenvisageable, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces innocents entre leur main. Reprendre le contrôle de l'hôpital et les neutraliser à nous quatre est aussi totalement exclu ! La meilleure chose à faire reste d'attendre une équipe de sauvetage…

Claire, tu as ton talkie-walkie, tu peux essayer de leur envoyer un message de détresse, nous couperons de suite la communication après l'avoir délivré, il ne faut prendre aucun risque mais nous pourrons être sûr qu'ils l'auront reçu.

-Tu veux que je fasse cela comment ? Dès que j'appuierai pour parler, il emmétra des crachas avec les interférences. Nous serions repérés nous mettrions tout le monde en danger.

-Mais…

-Elle a raison, Bella . Nous ne pouvons rien faire si ce n'est attendre et protéger ces personnes, dit Jared en désignant les patients et les médecins locaux, des terroristes.

Sauf qu'attendre n'a jamais été mon fort. De plus l'équipe de sauvetage a mis deux jours avant d'intervenir, le temps de mettre en place la stratégie et de faire des repérages de la zone. Deux jours durant lesquels cinq personnes ont été exécuté devant tous et où deux autres sont décédées en raison de leur maladie. Nous nous étions relayés Eric, Claire, Jared et moi pour les tours de gardes et pour se reposer. Arrivés à la base après le combat qui avait fait des morts chez les terroristes et chez les civils ainsi que des blessés dans notre camp, nous avions dû faire un compte rendu de la situation durant ces trois jours de captivité. Un véritable cauchemar dont je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. J'avais pour me changer les idées, regardé l'interview de The Pop Rock, j'avais espéré que mon moral remontrerait un peu mais au contraire, il s'était brisé, mon cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux lorsque à une question de la journaliste, Edward avait répondu :

-J'ai bien peur de décevoir certaines fan dont vous, mais bien que je sois toujours célibataire, je ne suis plus un cœur à prendre.

* * *

 **La fin sadique est de retour, mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez besoin de moi vivante, pour avoir la suite !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou, merci à FanDeFanfiction, canada02, crazybells, xTenShiax, Pims10,Linoun2701, kpop2012 pour leur review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **J'avais fait un marché avec crazybells, publier un chapitre plus tôt cette semaine pour compenser le sadisme du chapitre 15, malheureusement pour moi et surtout pour vous, ma connexion internet m'a lâcher donc je vous poste ce chapitre en squattant chez une amie. Voilà mes petits soucis, je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, qui je l'espère va vous plaire.**

 **Je veux atteindre les 100 review ce chapitre, je vous en supplie si vous le voulez !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Pdv d'Edward

-Alors Edward, vous avez toujours été discret lorsqu'il s'agit de votre vie privée, mais avez-vous vous aussi rencontrer l'amour ? Parce que des milliers de fan dont moi auraient le cœur brisé, glousse la journaliste.

Je prends quelques secondes avant de répondre, mais c'est décidé. J'espère que Bella saura comprendre le message et que bien sûr je parle d'elle.

-J'ai bien peur de décevoir certaines fan, dont vous, je commence en regardant la journaliste puis la caméra, mais bien que je sois toujours célibataire, je ne suis plus un cœur à prendre.

Alice et Rosalie s'agitent à mes côtés, je vais me faire questionner juste après mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins de mes épaules. Je sais que dans les prochaines interviews, on ne va plus me lâcher mais je m'en fou, aujourd'hui je me sens heureux, joyeux. Je ne sais même pas si Bella a vu notre passage à la télévision.

Nous continuons l'interview jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure pour nous de quitter le plateau et de rejoindre l'aéroport direction Dallas pour l'entretien suivant. A l'aéroport, en attendant notre avion, Alice lance la première offensive.

-Alors tu n'es plus un cœur à prendre ? On peut connaître l'identité de cette femme qui a su capturé le cœur de mon frère, le très beau et charismatique mais non moins cynique et légèrement asocial qu'est mon frère ?

-On la connaît ? Demande Rosalie. Vu comment tu rougis, je paris que oui, songe-t-elle tout haut.

-Nous sommes dans un terminus d'aéroport, je ne pense pas que cela soit le lieu idéal pour ce genre de conversation. On peut nous entendre et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache de qui je parle avant qu'elle même ne soit au courant ! Je m'exclame et je me rends compte trop tard de la boulette que je viens de commettre. Et Merde !

-Comment ça « avant qu'elle ne soit elle même au courant » ? Elle n'est pas au courant ? m'engueule Rosalie tandis qu'Alice me foudroie du regard.

-Pas encore, j'avoue.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as empêché de lui dire hormis le faite que tu est un poltron et qu'il te manque apparemment certains attributs ? m'agresse Alice.

-Imagines-tu ce qu'elle doit ressentir en ce moment-même? Me demande Rosalie. Elle doit être en plein doutes.

-Je sais ! Je m'emporte. N'essayez pas de me faire culpabiliser, j'y arrive très bien tout seul. Je ne lui ai rien dit car je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre mais aussi parce qu'elle se trouve à l'autre bout de la planète à risquer sa vie et que j'ai terriblement peur pour elle !

-Oh Edward, c'est de Bella dont tu parles ? Bien sûr que c'est de Bella dont tu parles ! Je ne sais pas si ce que tu as fait était la meilleure décision. Tu lui plaît, elle me l'a dit mais elle ne te l'a pas avouer parce qu'elle avait peur de gâcher votre amitié mais aussi que les sentiments qu'elle éprouve ne soient pas réciproque. Elle va encore plus douter maintenant, me confie Alice.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour me rattraper ? Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la perdre.

-Ça mon frère, c'est à toi de le découvrir. On ne va quant même pas faire tout le boulot à ta place, me dit Rose, mais lui envoyer un mail ne serait pas mal.

Nous sommes ensuite appelés pour embarquer, en première classe bien sûr. Une fois dans les aires, je profite des quatre heures mises à disposition pour écrire un mail à Bella. Il me faut plusieurs tentatives pour être satisfait du résultat.

« Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Cela dépend du moment auquel tu liras ce mail, je ne sais pas si tu as vu l'interview de ce matin. Si oui tu dois te poser de nombreuses questions mais sache seulement ceci oui il y a bien une femme merveilleuse qui occupe mes pensées et qui a pris possession de mon cœur.

D'après ce qu'Alice m'a confié et ne lui en veux pas s'il te plais, les dernières lignes doivent te faire mal au cœur, parce que si la situation était inversée, moi aussi j'aurais mal.

Ton agonie sera de courte durée je l'espère car je vais te révéler le nom de cette femme et je te pris de bien lire la suite car cela risque de changer nos vies. Cette femme dont mon cœur s'est épris, est une femme courageuse , magnifique, terriblement têtue et obstinée mais fait aussi preuve de fragilité, de loyauté. Cette femme répond à un nom qui lui va à merveille, elle s'appelle Bella Swan. C'est femme c'est toi.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de tout avouer par email tandis que des milliers de kilomètres nous sépare ou même le dire à la télévision avant de te le dire à toi, mais mon cœur a parlé et je l'ai écouté.

J'espère que je ne me suis pas ridiculisé ou d'avoir gâcher notre amitié qui m'est si précieuse. Je comprendrais si ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

Dans l'attente de ta réponse.

Celui qui pense à toi.

Edward. »

J'appuie sur la touche « envoie » en ayant l'impression d'y envoyer mon cœur . Il est pourtant toujours à sa place dans ma poitrine, son battement légèrement plus rapide que d'ordinaire résonne à mes oreilles.

Je passe mon temps à rafraîchir la page d'accueil de la boite mail, je me suis même installé l'application sur mon téléphone pour être au courant en temps réel. Dès que je recevais un mail, je me précipitais pour le lire mais ce n'était jamais Bella c'était de la pub ou des bêtises d'Emmett. Je ne faisais tellement plus attention à ce que me disait Alice qu'elle avait dû m'envoyer un mail pour que je l'écoute.

Je m'étais donné un délai deux jours. Si au-delà de ce délai, Bella ne m'avait toujours pas répondu, je considérerais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

J'avais à peine réussi à me concentrer sur l'interview et évidemment, le journaliste avait rebondi sur le scoop que j'avais délivré à sa consœur. Il voulait un nom mais dieu merci je n'ai rien lâcher. Ce serait déjà assez humiliant en privé si Bella ne me répondait pas mais si elle le faisait alors que des millions de personnes avaient les yeux braqués sur nous serait l'humiliation ultime pour moi.

Le lendemain, Bella ne m'avait toujours pas répondu et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Alice et Rosalie essayèrent de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à leur mail non plus.

Mais deux jours plus tard, à Los Angeles et toujours sans nouvelles de Bella, je m'étais résigné à ce que ce soit sa manière gentille de me rembarrer. A quoi m'étais-je attendu sérieusement ? Nous étions sur le plateau du journal de 13h, maman nous avait ajouté cette entrevue à la dernière minute. Nous étions sur le point de répondre à la question lorsque la journaliste ayant reçu un ordre dans l'oreillette s'interrompt et annonça.

-Excusez-nous pour cette interruption, mais voici des images inédites prise plus tôt dans la journée par un drone aux abord d'un hôpital de campagne au Moyen Orient. Ces images montrent la libération des otages, dont quatre soldats américains d'après nos sources après trois jours de captivité.

Il était difficile de reconnaître qui que ce soit mais une silhouette était loin de m'être inconnue. J'arrêtais de respirer et même de penser à sa vue. J'eus à peine conscience des hoquets de stupeur de mes sœurs qui elles aussi l'avait reconnue. Parmi les soldats, une avait l'air d'être soutenu légèrement par ses collègues était Bella, ma Bella.

Après la diffusion de ces images éprouvantes, la journaliste repris ses questions comme si de rien n'était et sans apparemment remarquer le trouble qui nous avait saisi Alice, Rose et moi.

Nous partons du studio si tôt l'interview terminée. Dans la voiture, nous profitâmes du kit main libre pour appeler les garçons confirmation. Emmett ne répondit pas mais Jasper décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

-Alors tu as des informations ? Le questionna Alice sans même lui dire « bonjour ».

-Oui, répondit il sans se formaliser du manque de politesse de sa petite amie. Je regardais votre entretient et avant que vous ne me demandiez quoique se soit, c'était bien Bella. Je l'ai reconnu presque immédiatement et j'ai demandé à mon supérieur qui me la confirmer.

-Mais elle va bien ? Je le coupe étant très anxieux.

-Apparemment oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup plus d'informations à part que cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient fait otages. Des informations arriveront au compte goutte et dès que j'en aurais que je pourrais vous communiquer, je le ferais. Bella est solide elle va s'en sortir et quant elle sera à la base, elle vous, elle nous enverra un mail.

-Merci chéri, lui répondit Alice avant de raccrocher. Jasper doit avoir du travail.

J'attends plusieurs heures un email ou juste un signe de la part de Bella mais rien. Je sais bien qu'elle doit se remettre des évènements des derniers jours, sans doute faire tout un tas de rapports mais tandis que mes sœurs ont des réponses, je n'ai toujours rien. Elle a finalement fait son choix et cela me blesse et me fait encore plus mal que je ne le pensais .

Les jours suivants, je me morfond dans mon malheur, dans ma peine de cœur. Je travail encore plus, étant encore plus exigent lors des répétitions avant les concerts, retrouvant le Edward cynique et insupportable d'il y a quelques mois. En bref, je suis un véritable cauchemars pour tout le monde.

C'est fou ce que les gens changent lorsqu'ils sont pleinement heureux et lorsqu'ils sont malheureux. Ce n'est plus les mêmes personnes, deux être distincts. Par pour tous mais pour les trois quart des êtres humains.

D'autres, le quart restant est sois toujours de bonne humeur, soit désagréable et quelque soit leur humeur car certains se complaisent dans le malheur, le surjouant et le proliférant.

Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes, je ne suis pas de celles qui sont soit terriblement heureuse soit terriblement malheureuse. Mais je ne suis pas non plus un adepte d'Epicure rester raisonnable pour atteindre un état d'homéostasie ni malheureux, ni trop heureux. Je préfère vivre tout simplement.

Sauf que je me trompais, je me trompais lourdement. Bella ne m'ignorait pas, enfin si mais à cause d'un malentendu. D'un énorme malentendu. Elle a cru que j'étais amoureux d'une autre, comment le pourrais-je ? Je l'ai découvert alors qu'elle parlait par webcam avec mes sœurs, une semaine après les images que nous avions vu au journal télévisé. Elles étaient, Alice et Rose, dans une de leur chambre d'hôtel et j'étais entré pour chercher un papier, c'est à ce moment là que j'avais surpris la conversation.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et toi ? Et ne me dit pas « rien » parce que depuis une semaine, il est d'une humeur de chien !

-Je ne sais pas, il s'est disputé avec la femme qu'il aime ? Demande amèrement Bella.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu son email ? Demande Rosalie.

-Quel email ? Rétorque Bella.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? vous m'en voulez moins ?**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Coucou, puisque j'avais fait un marché la semaine que je n'ai pas pu tenir pour des raisons qui ne dépendaient pas de moi, je vous livre ce chapitre en avance ! Bien sûr le chapitre 18 arrivera vendredi.**

 **Un grand Merci à xTenShiax, Pims10, Linou2701, kpop2012, et crazybells, pour toi, je dois te dire merci 6 fois non ?**

 **Presque les 100 review et je veux battre tout les records pour ce chapitre car vous allez m'adorer !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv de Bella

Je refermais brusquement mon ordinateur et puis j'avais pensé à ma famille et à Rosalie et Alice. J'ai appris que des images avaient été filmé de notre libération et diffusé aux Etats-Unis. Alors je ré-ouvris mon ordinateur et me connectais à ma boite mail j'en avais plusieurs de tout le monde. Je ne pris pas le temps de les lires, seulement je remarquais que je n'en avais aucun d'Edward. Il est amoureux d'une autre femme et il m'a déjà oublié. Je soupire et me retiens de crier de frustration. Je n'ai même pas envie de pleurer après ces derniers jours.

J'envoie un message à mes frères et à Alice et Rosalie pour les rassurer, j'ai longtemps hésité si je devais aussi inclure Edward avant de renoncer. C'est puéril comme attitude mais je ne sais même pas si nous sommes toujours amis et ça aussi ça me fait mal. Je tape simplement ce cours message.

« Coucou,

Vous avez sans doute vu les informations donc c'est juste pour vous rassurer, je vais bien et je ne suis pas blessée contrairement à certains de mes collègues. Je vous recontacterez dès que j'aurais un peu plus de temps.

Je vous embrasse fort.

Bella. »

Des réponses me parviennent presque immédiatement. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à eux et à Edward alors que ces hommes armés auraient pu me faire Dieu sait quoi. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait tenir. C'est peut-être pour cela que la déception est aussi forte. Ou bien parce que la semaine qui suivit, Edward ne prit aucune de mes nouvelles m'ayant déjà apparemment et irrévocablement oublié.

Tomber amoureuse fait mal car pour la deuxième fois de ma vie que j'aime sincèrement un homme, il m'abandonne. Je dois être maudite, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais de mal mais cela se retourne contre moi surtout que pour bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Alice et Rosalie me demande ce que j'ai fait à leur frère. Mais je n'ai rien fait, je n'y peux rien s'il est de mauvaise humeur, elles n'ont qu'à demander à la femme qu'il aime ! Et c'est là qu'elles demandent si je n'ai pas vu son mail.

-Quel mail ? Je demande.

-Celui qu'il t'a envoyé juste après notre interview, me répondit Alice . Nous savions bien que vous n'alliez pas vous comprendre. Il faut toujours que vous compliquiez les choses tous les deux !

Derrière elles, je vois Edward qui soit soit dit en passant a une mauvaise mine ses cheveux sont plus ébouriffés que jamais mais aussi tellement sexy. Cela fait plus d'un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, n'ayant communiquer que par mails et jamais par webcam avec lui. Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine et se met à résonner à mes oreilles.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir eu mon mail ? s'enquit il .

-Je n'ai eu aucun mail de ta part. Le dernier est celui auquel j'ai répondu, je confirme.

Je vois ses sœurs échanger un regard avant de quitter la pièce, nous laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité . Edward se passe un main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés et soupire.

-Tu as peut-être cliqué sur le mauvais bouton ? Ou alors il y a eu un beug informatique, cela m'est déjà arriver lorsque J… je m'interromps en me rendant compte de ce que j'allais dire. Je n'ai jamais parlé de Jacob à Edward et je ne crois pas qu'aujourd'hui soit le bon moment pour le faire. Il faut d'abord que nous réglions le malentendu qui s'est installé entre nous.

-Peut-être, finit-il par admettre. Mais cela nous a fait perdre une semaine ! D'ailleurs comment vas-tu, tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message.

-Je vais bien physiquement parlant je n'ai pas été blessée. Psychologiquement, je tiens le coup pour le moment. C'est après que ce sera dur, une fois au pays mais l'adrénaline me maintien bien pour l'instant.

-Si jamais tu veux parler ou autre, n'hésite pas je suis là pour toi, me dit-il avec un sourire timide.

-Sinon, que disait ton mail ? Je le questionne dans le but manifeste de changer de sujet, je vois qu'il n'est pas dupe mais à mon grand soulagement, il accorde à ma requête plus ou moins implicite.

-Le mail était une déclaration qui venait de mon cœur et qui t'expliquait ce que je ressentais, ce que je ressens toujours mon amour pour toi et ma peur de gâcher notre amitié. Sans vouloir me vanter, il était plutôt bien écrit, rit nerveusement Edward. Je t'avouais mon amour et le faire en face, c'est plus compliqué que de l'écrire, mettre des mots dessus ce n'est pas facile.

-Je t'en ai voulu tu sais. Enfin, je m'en suis surtout voulu à moi parce que j'ai crains d'avoir été trop longue à me rendre compte de ce que je ressentais, c'est compliqué pour moi, surtout que… Nous en reparlerons lorsque nous serons l'un en face de l'autre. Alors oui, ton interview, ta confession m'a fait souffrir, surtout que je rentrais d'une mission difficile. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'était « J'aurais dû lui en parler plus tôt. ».

-J'ai été très maladroit et je m'en excuse. Heureusement le malentendu s'est dissipé. Depuis la sortie au restaurant, j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi était plus que de l'amitié et je t'ai laisser du temps, j'ai vu que tu en avais besoin. Tu m'expliqueras tout lorsque tu te sentiras prête, je ne te pousserais jamais à faire quelque chose. J'ai juste besoin que tu me le dise car je vais le faire et je veux être sûr que ce soit réciproque parce que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, je déclare, émue par son discours.

Son visage s'illumine d'un sourire resplendissant, je crois que j'ai le même sourire béat que lui. Cela me fait encore plus sourire et je laissais éclater ma joie en rigolant surtout que derrière lui, ses deux sœurs débarquent de je ne sais où, elles étaient sûrement en train d'écouter aux portes !

-Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas deux idiots des sentiments ! s'exclame Rosalie. Vous en aurez mis du temps mais vous y voilà enfin ! Renchérit-elle devant le regard désapprobateur mais blasé d'Edward.

-On ne peut pas tous être comme vous, je réponds avec un sourire.

-Oui, on ne peut pas tous se mettre en couple dès le premier jour, sinon il n'y a plus d'histoire et ce n'est pas intéressant, renchérit son frère.

En couple. Ce mot résonne dans ma tête. J'arrête un peu de réfléchir, je suis prête à avancer, à assumer ma relation naissante avec Edward même si la distance qui nous sépare me terrifie quelque peu, mais avec tous les quiproquos et les mésaventures qui se sont mis en travers notre chemin depuis le début, je ne devrais même pas avoir peur.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? Demande Alice. Mais c'est géniale ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je ris devant son enthousiasme débordant, Alice peu être parfois exubérante mais c'est une très bonne amie qui est toujours là pour vous remonter le moral. Il doit être l'heure pour eux de se préparer pour partir en répétition, je les laisse donc en disant un dernier je t'aime à Edward. Je devrais moi aussi travailler, se parler n'est pas toujours facile car il y a bien sûr mes horaires mais il y a surtout 9 h de décalage horaire. Ce n'est pas insurmontable fort heureusement !

La journée se passe bien dans l'ensemble. C'était la première fois que je partais en mission à l'extérieur de la base depuis la semaine dernière. J'appréhendais un peu, c'est logique après tout mais tout s'est bien déroulé. Certains habitants locaux sont contents ou en tout cas soulagés que des médecins viennent aider car dans un pays en guerre, les intellectuels et les résistants sont les premiers à être exécutés ou emprisonnés ou dans le cas des premiers à fuir aussi. Le nombre de médecins n'est pas très important et le nombre de patient l'est trop. C'est une véritable catastrophe et cela augmente fortement le taux de mortalité.

En tant que militaires nous ne sommes pas là pour tuer des civils mais au contraire les protéger de ceux qui veulent les asservir , les tuer ou leur faire du mal. Nous ne sommes pas pour la plupart des méchants.

Le lendemain alors que je dîne en compagnie de certain de mes hommes, bavardant gaiement pour se changer les idées. La conversation était moins enjouée que celle de la veille de Noël le sergent Maggie O'Dary avait été tuée lors de la dernière mission, Seth essayait de nous distraire rejoins par un capitaine français, Laurent Da Revin qui est originaire des Antilles françaises, ce qui fait qu'en plus d'avoir un accent français à coupé au couteau, il a cette petite touche ensoleillé. C'est un grand métisse qui a toujours le sourire et cherche à propager sa bonne humeur. Il nous fait rire en nous racontant ses déboires sentimentaux. C'est à ce moment là qu'une main sur mon épaule accompagnée d'une fragrance qui m'est familière me font me lever rapidement pour enlacer mon cousin.

-Jazz ? Oh mon Dieu comme je suis contente de te voir, tu m'as manqué, je lui dit.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Bella, me répond-t-il avant de me relâcher. Bonjour, dit-il à toute le table qui nous regarde avec curiosité. Je rougis en pensant que la scène pourrait être interprété d'une autre façon. C'est aussi la première fois que je me laisse aller à de tel débordement affectif en public. Je ne suis pas très démonstrative, surtout en public, même avec Jacob mais cette fois ci j'étais tellement surprise de voir Jasper et puis avec tous ces bouleversements ces derniers jours, je crois que c'est simplement trop pour moi.

-Je vous présente le major Jasper Withlock, Jasper voici quelques collègues dont le caporal Seth Clearwater et le capitaine Laurent Da Revin qui étaient en train de nous divertir. Si tu veux te joindre à nous, il reste de la place.

-Il y en a qui ont de la chance, capturer un cœur aussi beau que le votre, commente Laurent.

-C'est certain mais ce n'est pas le major qui a réussi ce miracle, je rétorque.

-C'est vrai l'inceste et proscrit, nous ne sommes dans Games of Throne , raille mon cousin.

Et puis ça veut dire quoi « ce n'est pas le major qui a réussi ce miracle » ? Pitié dis-moi, annonce moi une bonne nouvelle, dit-il en faisant ses yeux de merlan frit. Il le dit sur le ton de l'humour pour la galerie mais je sais bien qu'au fond, il ne rêve que de ça, tout comme Emmett.

-Je constate qu'Alice a su garder sa langue dans sa poche, je le taquine.

-Parce qu'Alice est au courant en plus ? Et elle ne m'a rien dit ? Pfff trahi par elle, tu lui a promis quoi en échange de son silence ? Du shopping ?

-Ça ne va pas la tête ? Je m'exclame à demi horrifiée. T'as cru que j'étais suicidaire ou quoi? Je ne lui ai rien promis.

-Tu vas arrêter de me faire languir ou non ? Ou il faut que je te torture ?

-Ça mon cher cousin, tu vas encore attendre un peu avant que je n'ai pitié de toi, je ris.

-Vous autres les américains, vous êtes totalement givrés, nous dit Laurent nous faisant rire.

-Alors tu vas me le dire ? s'impatiente Jasper.

-Plus tard, je réponds jouant avec ses nerfs.

Après le repas, Jasper m'accompagne dans ma chambre pour avoir le fin mots de l'histoire. J'ai envie de le faire mariner encore un peu alors durant cinq minutes j'esquive ses questions avant de lui balancer la bombe.

-Edward, je révèle.

-Quoi Edward ? Demande Jazz, perdu.

-C'est Edward, celui avec qui je sors, enfin depuis hier, c'est Edward.

Sa tête vaut tout l'or du monde lorsqu'il comprends enfin.

-Edward ? Le frère de Rosalie et d'Al ? Cet Edward là ? Bah putain c'est pas trop tôt ! Elle a du être contente Alice et puis depuis le temps qu'il ,n'osait pas te draguer. J'ai gagné mon pari contre Em !

-Attends, je l'interromps. Quel pari ?

* * *

 **Alors combien de review pour ce chapitre ? J'attends vos réactions !**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Coucou, Merci beaucoup à LumiLove, FanDeFanfiction, crazybells; Guest, Linou2701, XTenShiax et Pims10 pour leur commentaire qui me font très très plaisir !**

 **Guest : Et oui, enfin et ce chapitre est pas mal mais aussi un peu triste...**

 **LumiLove: Je crois que tu peux me détester pour les deux motifs, moi aussi je ne m'aime pas à cause de ça mais il a quant même un beau rôle...**

 **Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, il ne reste donc que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, mais si je dépasse les 11 review, reccord sur cette fic, je veux bien le publier avant !**

 **Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv d'Edward

Après une bonne mise au point, parce qu'il fallait bien ça pour régler tout les non-dits qu'il y avait entre Bella et moi, je me sens plus heureux. Je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi, nous sortions ensemble même si elle se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres mais qu'importe.

Mes sœurs sont pratiquement hystériques à mes côtés avant que Rose ne me donne une petite tape.

-Ouille, je grimace.

-Abruti ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, je savais bien que le dire à la télévision était une mauvaise idée ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte quant même à quel point vous êtes exaspérants Bella et toi ?

-Je ne me mêle pas de ton histoire avec Emmett alors ne te mêle pas de la mienne. D'ailleurs à ce propos, ne dites rien aux garçons, c'est à Bella de leur dire. Okay ?

Elles se regardent avec un grand sourire avant d'acquiescer. Je soupire avant de sortir de la chambre et d'y retourner car avec tout ça, je n'ai pas pris ce que j'étais venu chercher. Je prends le papier et je vais dans ma chambre pour travailler, pas facile avec tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment. Je me demande ce que me cache Bella, j'étais sincère lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne la pousserai pas mais en attendant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait tout de moi , alors qu'au contraire, je ne connais que la surface de son histoire, d'elle. Je préfère ne pas rester sur de pareilles pensées et je me rends avec mes sœurs à la salle de concert pour répéter. La mise en scène change peu entre les plusieurs show, on s'adapte simplement à notre nouvel environnement.

Les musiciens et les techniciens me regardent bizarrement lorsque j'arrive tout sourire et en étant agréable. C'est vrai que toute cette semaine, j'ai été infect et ce n'est pas parce que tout n'allait pas comme je le voulais qu'il fallait que je me défoule sur eux. Je m'excuse parce que bien que je sois têtu, borné, je sais reconnaître quant j'ai tord.

Les répétitions et le concert se passent bien, je m'amuse, le public est content. Tout va pour le mieux, nous signons quelques autographes avant de rentrer à l'hôtel se reposer pour repartir le lendemain. Alice est un peu déprimée, Jasper est parti aujourd'hui en mission.

Elle était préparée mais c'est dur pour elle car cela fait déjà deux semaines qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Elle n'a pas pu lui dire au revoir mais elle sait qu'il prendra soin de lui même et qu'il fera tout pour rentrer vivant au pays. Comme ma Bella. Alors on passe la soirée à se réconforter ou plutôt la nuit vu l'heure, on se tient compagnie en mangeant des cochonneries devant des vieux films des années'80 E.T, Footloose, Dirty Dancing. Les deux derniers sont les choix d'Alice quoique j'aime bien Footloose mais n'allez pas lui répéter car cela signerait ma perte et je dramatise à peine.

Les jours suivants passent rapidement, surtout avec les pitreries d'Emmett. Lui et Jasper avaient fait un pari sur le moment où je trouverai enfin le courage de dire à Bella ce que je ressentais pour elle. Emmett avait parié lorsqu'elle rentrerait de mission et Jasper, pendant qu'elle serait encore là-bas. Évidemment , Jasper avait remporté le pari, c'est d'ailleurs de cette façon que Bella lui avait annoncé pour nous, Jasper s'étant vendu tout seul. Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou flatté à l'idée de ce pari, j'avais bien rigolé lorsqu' Emmett m'avait engueulé à travers son ordinateur, enfin c'est un bien grand mot.

-Eddychou, ça ne va pas la tête ? A cause de toi, j'ai perdu un pari contre Jasper et je ne perds JAMAIS de pari contre lui ! C'est impensable, inimaginable ! Avoue que tu étais de mèche avec lui.

-Mais de quoi parles tu ? De quel pari tu parles ? Je demande, incrédule.

-Celui que j'ai perdu à cause de toi. Je suis content pour toi et ma sœur mais franchement tu n'aurais pas pu attendre encore quelques mois, non ? Parce que Jasper ne va plus me lâcher maintenant et puis Bella, non mais cet idiot n'a pas pu tenir sa langue et en plus je suis le dernier au courant alors que je suis son frère !

-Attendre quelques mois mais pourquoi faire ? Je demande toujours abasourdi. Et c'est quoi ce pari au juste ?

-J'avais parié que tu n'aurais pas le courage ou que Bella n'accepterait pas de sortir avec toi avant qu'elle ne soit rentrée mais bon j'ai su dès que j'ai vu cette maudite interview que j'avais perdu. En plus de cela, mes lapins vous avez pris votre temps. Jasper avait parié le contraire. Ce mec devrait se reconvertir en psy ou quelque chose comme ça après l'armée. Je te jure qu'il est trop fort pour déchiffrer les gens. Les voitures c'est beaucoup moins compliquées mais il n'y comprend pas grand-chose.

Je reste interdit pendant qu' Emmett déverse son flot de parole. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir insulté ou non. Emmett ne semble pas en colère, au contraire un grand sourire illumine son visage, ce qui semble l'agacé, c'est d'avoir été le dernier au courant. Je peux le comprendre, ce n'est pas de notre faute Rose et Alice étaient à côté de nous et je suppose que Bella l'a dit à Jazz lorsqu'elle la vu. Mais même cela, ça ne semble pas le gêner plus qu'outre mesure.

-Désolé Em, mais mes sœurs sont un peu, beaucoup envahissante. Elles étaient carrément là lorsque j'ai demandé à Bella, donc…

-Ouais, bon le plus important c'est que vous soyez heureux et ensemble. Je ne vais pas faire le speach du frère « Si tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je te torturais lentement et douloureusement avant de te tuer », je pense que Bella est parfaitement capable de se défendre par elle-même. Et je vais te faire confiance tu m'as confié ta sœur et je te confie la mienne mais si tu merdes, pote ou pas pote, beau-frère ou pas, je te le ferais payer, compris ? Me menace Emmett.

-Tu sais que ce que tu dis est aussi valable pour toi, non ? Parce que je suis peut-être pas le mec le plus baraqué mais la colère peut décupler la force.

-Bien maintenant que nous avons l'épreuve des menaces avec brio, Rose et la lilipucienne étaient vraiment là ? Bah merde, ce n'est pas très romantique tout ça ! s'esclaffe Emmett.

-Je les aurais bien virer de la chambre mais c'était un peu celle d'Alice donc on a fait avec. Ta sœur n'a pas eu l'air de trop mal le prendre.

-Non, elle sait ce que c'est d'avoir des frères et sœurs parfois envahissants ! Rigole Emmett.

Nous avions rigolé avant de quitter la conversation et de retourner à nos activités. J'étais de bien meilleure humeur et cela se ressentais. Nous parlions et nous nous écrivions autant qu'on le pouvait mais plus j'allais vers la côte Est, moins il y avait de décalage horaire, ce qui nous facilitait légèrement la vie pour les conversations par webcam.

Et puis, même si les semaines ne passaient pas assez vite à mon goût, elle eu bientôt la date de son retour elle devait rentrer le 1er juin. J'étais content qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer au pays mais je l'étais moins à la perspective de ne pas pouvoir me libérer avant le mois de juillet à cause de la tournée, elle nous empêcherait de nous voir.

Je ne pouvais même pas rentrer pour une journée, le voyage durait bien trop longtemps à cette période puisque nous serions d'abord à Pékin et ensuite à Tokyo et enfin Sydney et Perth. Cela m'énerver de ne pas voir Bella alors que la seule chose que je désirais depuis des mois était de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et enfin goûter ses lèvres. Parce que j'ai beau l'aimer comme un fou, le voir par écran interposé et nous écrire ne me suffisait plus. J'ai besoin de la serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour. Parce qu'en ce moment et après une longue période d'abstinence, j'utilisais de plus en plus souvent ma main droite.

Les relations à distance, ce n'est pas compliqué seulement sur ce point là, en février, à la fin du

mois, Bella avait eu un petit coup de blues, si je peux appeler ça comme ça. Elle refusait toujours de me dire ce qui n'allait pas et si Emmett avait voulu m'expliquer, Bella lui avait formellement interdit de me dire quoi que cela soit. Elle voulait être en face de moi en chair et en os pour tout me raconter. Parfois nous nous disputions à ce sujet. Je ne faisais pas preuve de jalousie mais je repensais à l'homme de mon rêve, celui qui regardait Bella avec amour et dévotion.

Bella et Jasper rentrèrent au pays le même jour, ils avaient essayé de prendre des congés pour nous rejoindre mais la période des grandes vacances arriver et ils s'étaient pris trop tard. Emmett, juste après avoir quitter l'armée en avril s'était joint à nous pour quelques semaines avant de chercher du travail et de restaurer un peu la maison de ses parents où il habiterait en attendant.

Nous rentrâmes de tournée la deuxième semaine de juillet, fatigués mais heureux de retrouver nos moitiés et d'être de retour. Ils nous attendaient à la descente de l'avion, Bella couru vers moi et je l'embrassai avec passion.

C'est tout naturellement qu'elle me suivit jusqu'à chez moi où après avoir céder à notre passion qui nous dévorait depuis des mois, après avoir fait l'amour à celle que j'aime, elle se décida à me dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Tu as dû remarquer lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés que je m'emportais facilement lorsqu'on faisait allusion à une quelconque relation amoureuse que j'aurais pu entretenir ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Oui, tu avais piqué une telle colère que tu étais partie en claquant la porte de chez Jasper.

-C'est parce que six mois plus tôt, j'avais vécu un cauchemar. J'étais sur une mission depuis cinq mois, Emmett était sur une base différente de la mienne et Jasper était au pays. Je revenais d'une visite dans un village lorsque le convoi dans lequel je me trouvais s'est fait attaquer. Nous étions tombés dans une embuscade. Sur les seize hommes que nous étions, six sont morts. C'était horrible, il y avait des coups de feu qui venaient de toutes les directions, on m'avait d'abord demandé comme aux trois autres médecins présents, de rester en arrière, protéger, mais au bout d'une heure, les coups de feu ne faiblissaient pas et toujours pas de renfort en vue alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis sortie aider mes collègues. Au bout d'un moment, nous avions tué tous nos assaillants et nous avons repris le chemin de la base. Je me trouvais dans le troisième véhicule et d'un seul coup, une énorme déflagration m'agressa les tympans le premier véhicule venait de rouler sur des mines.

Elle fait une pause, le regard perdu dans cette vision d'horreur et j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste, glacé par son récit. Alors j'attendais la suite avec une curiosité morbide, je voulais savoir pour comprendre, pour résoudre le mystère Bella.

-C'était affreux, les quatre soldats étaient morts sur le coup. Ceux du deuxième véhicule étaient blessés sauf un qui était déjà mort. Mais il y en avait un qui un qui avait des brûlures sur le visage et un grand morceau de fer, sans doute une portière dans l'abdomen et qui le transpercé de part en part. Je me suis précipité vers lui, faisant fi de toute précaution, il fallait qu'il survive, il ne pouvait pas en allait autrement. Nous ne pouvions pas le bouger au risque de le tuer et le véhicule était hors d'état de marche. Je m'étais à peine aperçu que les autres sécurisaient la zone. Alors que le soleil se couchait, il prenait avec lui les derniers souffles de vie de ce soldat si important à mon cœur. Jacob est mort à 20h05 heure locale. Je me souviens être rentrée à la base dans un état second, je n'ai pas pleuré alors que je venais de perdre l'homme que j'aimais, mon fiancé et mes larmes refusaient de couler. Je suis rentrée au pays avec sa dépouille, organisant ses funérailles auxquelles ont assisté ses sœurs et son père. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a reçu le drapeau. Et le jour où nous aurions dû nous marier, j'apprenais par la presse, le suicide de son père que je connaissais depuis gamine, c'était le meilleur ami de mon père, je m'en suis accablée. J'étais pétrie de culpabilité, cela me rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Tu n'y étais pour rien, je tente de la réconforter, faisant abstraction de sa confidence. Ce n'était pas ta faute, ni l'embuscade et la mort de Jacob, ni le suicide de son père. Dans les deux cas, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

-Tu ne comprends pas, c'est à cause de moi si Jacob s'était engagé, c'est parce que je m'étais engagé et que je l'avais quitté par la même occasion. Je ne voulais qu'il m'attende et prendre le risque que nos sentiments s'effritent, que nous finissions par rompre ou qu'il se croit obliger de s'engager à son tour. Je m'étais trompé. Tu sais c'est la première fois que je décris cette scène, cette vision d'horreur mais il me semblais juste que tu le saches car aujourd'hui l'homme que j'aime, c'est toi.

Je pressens qu'il n'existe pas de mots assez fort pour la réconforter, lui prouver mon amour et combien j'apprécie sa confiance alors je la prends dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux bruns qui ondulent. Nous restons un moment ainsi profitant l'un de l'autre avant de nous endormir.

Je n'aperçois toujours pas clairement le visage de l'homme mais il me sourit, me confiant ainsi Bella, pour que je la protège et que je l'aime comme il aurait dû le faire. Je peux à présent mettre un nom sur cet homme, je ne ressens plus aucune jalousie, juste de l'apaisement et j'ai juste le temps de murmurer :

-Merci Jacob

Avant que son fantôme ne disparaisse.

* * *

 **Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour l'avoir plus tôt !**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Coucou les filles ( et les garçons), je vous livre aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de "La rencontre qui changera nos vies".**

 **Je tiens d'abord à remercier crazybells, xTenShiax, FanDeFanfiction, Linou2701, LumilLove et Pims10 pour leur reviex sur le précédent chapitre. Mais aussi un grand MERCI à toutes celles qui ont commenté cette fiction.**

 **Merci aussi à celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en follow et en favorite. J'écris en grande partie pour moi mais aussi pour vous alors cela me touche énormément de voir à quel point vous aimé une des mes histoires !**

 **Pour celles qui se poseront peut-être la question, j'ai en préparation deux autres fics même si une avance plus vite que l'autre. Il faudra encore attendre un peu pour l'avoir, cette année étant très chargée pour moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv de Bella

Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été facile par bien des aspects. Maintenant que j'étais avec Edward, je voulais le voir, le toucher et ne pas pouvoir le faire, me frustrait. Le mois de février avait été un cauchemar, je n'en avais toujours pas parler à Edward, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on raconte par téléphone.

J'avais par contre bien rie de la réaction d'Emmett lorsque je lui avait dit pour Edward et moi. Jasper avait tenu à être présent et Em avait à peine décroché que je lui avait dit :

-Tu as perdu ton pari frangin !

Il n'avait d'abord pas compris et avait ensuite insulté Jazz de tout les noms qui n'avait loupé aucune miette grâce au haut parleur. J'avais bien rigolé surtout lorsque mon chéri m'avait rapporté sa conversation d'avec mon frangin.

J'avais été débordée parfois et Edward aussi, la tournée aux Etats-Unis une fois terminée, il s'était envolé avec Alice et Rosalie pour l'Amérique du Sud. Un de leur concert avait été filmé par Emmett qui venait tout juste d'être rendu à la vie civile et qui en avait profité pour accompagné sa chérie. Il nous avait envoyé le concert par mail et nous l'avions visionné Jasper et moi. On était arrivé à se voir régulièrement et il s'était intégré à notre petit groupe qui changeait au fil des semaines.

Nous étions rentrés le 1er juin, Edward était encore en tournée pendant un mois. J'avais essayé de prendre deux semaines de congés mais je m'y était prise trop tard et je n'avais pas pu en avoir. Il allait falloir attendre septembre pour que je puisse prendre deux semaines de vacances. J'étais fatiguée, frustrée et énervée contre moi-même de pas avoir penser à poser mes congés plus tôt.

Il m'avait fallu attendre encore un mois avant de revoir Edward. J'avais été le chercher à l'aéroport et je l'avais suivi jusque chez lui. Je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus comme la femme en manque que j'étais mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à m'embrasser, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Tout en prenant notre temps, nous avions fini dans son lit, nus et transpirants. Je ne regrettais absolument rien, j'étais heureuse de le voir, de le toucher et de le caresser et qu'il me caresse.

Mais je savais aussi que je devais me décharger de ce que j'avais sur la conscience, il m'avait demandé un jour ce qui voiler mon regard et je n'avais pu lui répondre mais aujourd'hui je lui racontais tout même des détails que je n'avais jamais dit à personne. J'étais remplie de culpabilité et tout avouer à Edward, me déchargeait d'un poids énorme de mes épaules.

J'étais bien, heureuse après lui avoir tout dit, pas tout de suite non, non tout de suite après je pleurais dans ses bras et Edward me berçait comme on berce un enfant. Je m'endormis dans ses bras dormant d'un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur.

Les mois suivants jusqu'en septembre, nous apprenions à nous comporter comme un couple. Emmett et Rosalie nous apprirent leur mariage qui aurait lieu en décembre.

Pendant nos vacances à Paris où Edward avait voulu m'emmener pour des vacances romantiques, nous fêtions notre anniversaire de rencontre et nous avions rie en évoquant notre rencontre tumultueuse. Peu de temps après, Jasper quitta lui aussi l'armée et avait reprit les chemins de la fac pour devenir professeur d'Histoire militaire.

Emmett avait trouvé du travail dans un garage automobile et vivait avec Rosalie.

Jasper et Alice nous avaient annoncé un heureux événement prévu pour mai. J'étais heureuse à l'idée de devenir tante. Jasper et Alice étaient rayonnants, les hormones de grossesse rendait Alice encore plus hyperactive et avec le mariage de sa sœur qui approchait, euh c'était… Edward m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'accompagner en mission et ne revenir que pour le mariage. J'aurais bien voulu mais finalement je restais au pays jusqu'à la fin de mon contrat… ce n'était donc pas possible.

J'avais été étonné lorsque le général Uley me l'avait annoncé en personne. Étonnée mais heureuse car cela voulait dire que je n'aurais pas à quitter Edward et les autres bien sûr.

Et puis à Noël alors que Rosalie et Emmett rentraient de lune de miel et qu'Alice était enceinte de quatre mois, un cadeau surprise s'invita. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne me sentais très bien en me levant, pas des nausées matinales puisque j'étais de garde de nuit mais j'avais mal au cœur. J'avais d'abord ignoré les symptômes puis puisqu'ils persistaient, j'avais pensé à une gastro, après tout c'était bien la saison mais à cela s'ajoutait un retard de plusieurs jours sur mes menstruations et lorsque je comptais, j'avais plus d'un mois de retard. J'étais donc enceinte de plus d'un mois car avant d'en parler à Edward, j'avais fait un test, trois et ils étaient tous positifs.

Je savais qu'Edward voulait des enfants mais peut-être pas aussi vite dans notre relation. Nous étions en couple certes depuis presque un an mais ce n'est que depuis juillet que nous étions réellement ensemble. J'angoissais beaucoup. J'aurais aimé me confier à ma mère mais elle n'était plus là. Alice et Rosalie n'allaient pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le dire à leur frère, c'est normal ou même à leur fiancé ou mari et il est hors de question que tout le monde soit au courant avant Edward. Il me restait trois jours avant Noël et donc trois jours avant le dernier délai que je m'étais imposé pour en parler à Edward.

Angela, mon amie médecin pourrait peut-être m'aider. Je décidai de lui parler durant une de nos pauses. Elle était revenu de mission en mars et son mari Ben avait été légèrement blessé . Nous n'étions pas inséparable mais son amitié comptais beaucoup pour moi.

-Tout va bien ? Me demande-t-elle d'emblée.

-Oui, je réponds. J'aurais besoin d'un conseil et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander.

-Bien sûr, rien de grave ? s'inquiète mon amie.

-Non, je… Avec Edward, nous n'avons jamais vraiment aborder le sujet des enfants, je ne sais pas si il en veut dès maintenant mais j'ai découvert que je suis enceinte.

-C'est fantastique ! Me félicite Angela. Mais tu ne sais pas comment lui annoncer et tu redoute sa réaction ? Devine-t-elle.

-Exactement, je sais que c'est bête mais c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

-C'est loin d'être bête. Edward sera sûrement surpris, je ne le connais pas bien mais je suis sûre qu'il t'aime et ce n'est pas une grossesse qui va changer quoique ce soit, je pense qu'au contraire cela va renforcer votre lien. Et pour lui annoncer, soit naturelle et si je peux me permettre, dit lui comme tu me l'a dit, confie lui tes doutes et je suis certaine qu'il comprendra.

-Merci pour le conseil. Avec Ben, vous n'avez jamais songé à fonder une famille ? Je demande après une hésitation.

-On y songe depuis que nous sommes rentrés de mission en mars mais nous allons encore attendre un peu.

Je ne réponds rien et nous finissons de déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien. Je me sens rassurée. Je pense lui annoncer juste avant que nous partions chez ses parents pour le réveillon. Ce sera un beau cadeau ?

J'étais en train de mettre la dernière touche à mon maquillage lorsqu'Edward arriva pour m'emmener chez ses parents. Il semblait nerveux. Nous n'avions pas encore emménager ensemble et je me retrouvais seule dans l'immeuble que je partageais autrefois avec Emmett et Jasper. Ça me manquait de ne plus les voir débarquer pour passer la soirée ensemble mais nous avions tous à présent notre propre famille. Emmett avait Rosalie, Jasper avait Alice et leur futur bébé et moi j'avais Edward et dans sept mois, un bébé moi aussi.

J'enfilai ma robe en étant de plus en plus nerveuse, mon délai imparti prenait fin ce soir et je devais lui annoncer. Je soufflai un bon coup avant de sortir de ma chambre pour rejoindre l'homme que j'aimais. Je le trouvais plongé dans ses réflexions, la jambe droite tressautant nerveusement. Il sursauta en m'entendant revenir. Je l'embrassai chastement pour ne pas abîmer mon maquillage même si personnellement cela ne m'aurait pas déranger mais je doute que mon chéri soit ravi d'avoir du rouge à lèvres de partout sur le visage !

-Avant de partir, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, je me lance.

-Je voudrais te poser une question, dit-il en même temps.

On se regarde, l'amusement et la nervosité transparaît dans nos regards.

-Vas-y, je lui dit. C'est lâche mais je préfère attendre ce qu'il va me dire.

-Emménage avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

Je reste bouche-bée un instant avant de lui répondre.

-Bien sûr !

-Et toi que voulais tu me dire ? Me demande Edward.

-Euh, nous n'avons jamais aborder la question des enfants, je ne sais même pas si tu en veux maintenant, mais euh, voilà, je suis enceinte, je déballe d'une traite.

-C'est… c'est vrai ? Je hoche la tête. Il me prend dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser délicatement.

-C'est fantastique ! Épouse-moi !

Je reste interdite. Il vient bien de dire ce que je pense qu'il vient de dire ?

-Quoi ?

-Épouse-moi, répète il. J'avais l'intention de te faire ma demande pour nos un an mais je ne peux plus attendre. Je t'aime et je veux me marier avec toi.

-Je… oui ! Je réponds bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas à cause du bébé ?

-C'est un plus, un bébé est un plus mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être et de toute mon âme. J'ai envie de passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés.

-Je t'aime aussi, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, je réponds. J'essaye de ne pas pleurer et miraculeusement j'y arrive.

Nous arrivons chez Esme et Carlisle avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Nous avons d'abord fait un crochet par l'appartement d'Edward pour qu'il puisse récupérer ma bague de fiançailles, un magnifique solitaire sertis de petits diamants avec un plus gros au centre en forme de cœur.

Ils devaient tous s'attendre à cette nouvelle car à peine avions-nous franchis la porte d'entrée qu'ils nous félicitaient. Je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas plus étonnée que cela, ils ont toujours su ce qu'on ressentait avant même que nous nous en rendions compte.

En revanche l'annonce de ma grossesse fut une surprise pour eux et une autre bonne nouvelle arriva. La famille s'agrandirait encore plus avec la naissance de l'enfant de Rosalie et d'Emmett, prévu pour juillet soit un mois plus tard que la naissance de son cousin ou de sa cousine.

Je quittais l'armée peu après mon accouchement, profitant de quelques mois avec ma fille Gwendolyn avant de reprendre le travail dans un hôpital de Seattle. Rosalie eut un petit garçon, Brandon et une petite fille, Amy. Du fait de sa grossesse gémellaire, nous accouchâmes le même jour. On aurait presque pu croire à des triplés !

Alice et Jasper avait eu un petit garçon, James un mois avant et les quatre bébés s'entendaient déjà très bien.

Rose, Alice et Edward avaient mis leur carrière musicale entre parenthèses à la naissance des enfants avant de donner une ultime tournée où ils annoncèrent la fin du groupe The Pop Rock après trois album. Ils ne voulaient plus repartir sur les routes maintenant qu'ils avaient tous leur chez soi.

J'ai oublié de dire, mais avec Edward, nous nous étions mariés peu avant les un an de Gwendolyn. Ce moment avait été magique.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je veux connaître vos dernières impression sur cette fiction.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**

 **30/03/2018**


End file.
